


Nobody but us

by SomaLaikYu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Stony - Freeform, Teacher Tony Stark, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomaLaikYu/pseuds/SomaLaikYu
Summary: Ser alfa a veces puede ser difícil, Bucky lo sabe, ya que una de las cosas complicadas era encontrar un omega con el que pasar el resto de sus días, y no era fácil ya que jamás se sintió atraído hacia uno, todos eran tan sumisos y callados, poco agraciados y débiles, o eso pensaba hasta que lo conoció a él. Anthony Edward Stark, el omega más egocéntrico, prepotente, inteligente, sarcástico y narcisista que ha conocido en su vida, ese omega, que poseía todo lo que Bucky siempre quiso encontrar en alguien, pero al parecer eso que siempre quiso era ahora su profesor, y no solo eso, sino que también el crush de su mejor amigo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es una novela WinterIron-Omegaverse, osea que la pareja principal es Tony y Bucky, tiene menciones de Stony, pero no se preocupen, Steve no sufrirá ni nada parecido porque lo que siente más que nada es como un flechazo y eso, no soy tan mala.  
> Si tienen preguntas, siéntanse libres de hacerlas.  
> Si no tienen preguntas, pues todo bien.

Los Alfas, son normalmente los más fuertes, son dominantes y protectores por naturaleza, cuentan con unos colmillos, que salen cuando va a morder al omega para marcarlo, tambien pueden anudarse y por último poseen una voz, una entonación con la que son capaces de someter, funciona mas con los omegas, pero igual con betas y uno que otro alfa. Es más común encontrar alfas machos, ya que el 62% de la población alfa es macho el otro 38% son alfas hembras.

Los Betas, son humanos practicamente, solo las mujeres betas se pueden embarazar, es comun que los betas estén juntos, ya que les es más facil procrear entre ellos (macho beta y hembra beta) ya que es casi imposible con los alfas u omegas. Estan casi en el mismo porcentaje, ya que betas machos son 51% y hembras betas 49%.

Los Omegas, son frecuentemente más pequeños, y mas delicados (no siempre), poseen aparatos reproductores -tanto machos como hembras- femeninos, por lo que son capaces de dar a luz. Tienen un periodo de celo que es cada tres meses y durante tres días aproximadamente. Los omegas tienen la capacidad de auto- lubricarse. Si lo desean, algunos usan anticonceptivos para evitar el embarazo, y supresores para evitar el celo temporalmente. Los omegas son algo mas comunes en hembras que en machos, ya que normalmente la poblacion de omegas esta dividida en 63% hembras y 37% machos.

Eso es lo escencial, que deben saber. Y...  
Estamos en el siglo veintiuno por lo que aquí no será algo discriminatorio, no me va eso, aquí todos son iguales, pero con diferentes características, pero con los mismos derechos. Aun que siempre hay idiotas que molestan a otros por sus condiciones o se aprovechan, no faltan, aun así eso es algo que es sancionado.


	2. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es solo el prólogo, por lo que es más cortito que lo serán los capítulos, enserio espero que les guste, esta historia no será tan larga, en fin, ya hubo primer encuentro entre Tony y Bucky, y no fue de los mejores, pero bueno esas cosas pasan, gracias por leer.

Un omega de ojos grandes y marrones, veinticinco años de edad, cabello castaño alborotado el cual le daba un aspecto sexy e incluso tierno, con una barba perfectamente recortada con la forma de un candado, y un costoso traje de color gris, estaba mordiendo un lápiz, sentado frente a su mejor amigo demasiado concentrado en su computadora como para poner atención a este.

Anthony Edward Stark gruñó por décimo sexta vez en el día, exasperado, leyendo un contrato que su asistente Pepper Potts le mandó por correo, dirigir su compañía desde Brooklyn era algo que no se esperaba terminar haciendo, por no mencionar que ni siquiera esa era ahora su ocupación y mucho menos su mayor preocupación, sino que era preparar exámenes para unos alumnos y que con suerte la mitad de estos aprobaran.

-Tony- gruñó Rhodey, un alfa, afroamericano, demasiado paciente al parecer para aguantar a su mejor amigo, que no se despegaba de su computadora ni para poner atención a lo que él le decía

-Te estoy escuchando- respondió entre dientes sin molestarse en levantar la vista, aun leyendo la cláusula 348 del contrato

-Te pregunté que cómo estabas

Tony asintió.

-Un café negro con donas- contestó con el lapiz en la boca, aun sin mirarlo

Stark quería demasiado a Rhodey, era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, prácticamente su hermano, era al único al que le aguantaba que le dijera si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal-aparte de Pepper- y definitivamente era al único que le aguantaba que le cerrara la computadora justo como ahora estaba haciendo.

-¡Hey!- se quejó el omega haciendo un pequeño puchero

-No entiendo porque dijiste que viniéramos a esta cafetería, has estado todo el tiempo leyendo un estúpido contrato, eso lo pudiste hacer en tu departamento- le reclamó Rhodes

-Eh... en primera antes de que llegaras eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo, y en segunda tú me obligaste a venir a la cafetería, no fue muy idea mía que digamos- y era verdad él practicamente lo arrastró fuera de su comodo hogar

-Alguien tenía que sacarte de tu encierro, necesitas comida de verdad, algo saludable- indicó Rhodey girando sus ojos- además estas más delgado, tienes ojeras, no quiero ni saber cuando fue la última vez que dormiste, y para colmo sigues siendo un arrogante omega idiota, pero eso último es permanente y ya me resigné a ello hace años

-No me gusta que uses esa palabra- se quejó Tony cruzándose de brazos

-¿Idiota o arrogante?- preguntó divertido viendo como el otro le miraba entrecerrando sus ojos, sabía que no se refería a ninguna de esas, si no que a la palabra "omega"

La camarera se acercó a ellos y les preguntó que deseaban ordenar, y al parecer Rhodey se sentía bastante mandón ese día ya que ordenó por él, una comida que según él era "sana y evitaba que tuviera un infarto antes de los cincuenta", Tony comió en silencio susurrando de vez en cuanto lo mucho que odiaba a su mejor amigo por obligarlo a comer los malditos vegetales, y ordenar por él, y llamarlo omega.

-¿Cuándo es tu próximo celo, Tony?- cuestionó con suavidad

-Dos semanas- murmuró bajito sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer algo incómodo- No me gusta hablar de eso en público Rhodey

\- Lo siento pero sabes que tengo que saberlo, yo y Pepper somos los encargados de cuidarte cuando eso sucede, yo principalmente, ya que soy alfa y, bueno, debo de alejar a los otros alfas que quieren aprovecharse de eso, y te llevo alimento para que no mueras

-No tienes que recordármelo, ya lo sé- gruñó - ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Cómo va tu relación con Pepper?

-Bastante bien- respondió Rhodey con una amplia sonrisa- es... perfecta

Tony sonrió feliz por su amigo, Pepper no solo era su asistente personal sino que también era su mejor amiga, y la omega de Rhodey, eran perfectos juntos, a penas Tony los presentó hace 6 años sintió la química entre ellos, y obligó a su hermano a invitarla a salir, y todo fue bien, ya que este hace un par de semanas le propuso matrimonio a la chica, y a fin de año se llevaría a cabo la boda, ya que querían hacerlo cuando Pepper no tuviera Industrias Stark sobre sus hombros y eso sería cuando Tony recuperara su puesto como líder.

Su sonrisa se volvió algo melancólica al pensar en que él no podría encontrar a alguien para él que no fuera por decisión propia ya que normalmente los omegas debían esperar a que un alfa les marcara, y él no quería a cualquiera tampoco, quería uno que no lo convirtiera en un tonto sirviente obediente, y como eso era imposible, probablemente viviría solo el resto de sus días. Sabía que los tiempos cambiaron y que los alfas tenian prohibido maltratar a otros, por las mil y una leyes que salieron, pero no quitaba el hecho de que tuvieran actitudes que Tony respetuosamente consideraba de mierda.

Al parecer Rhodey notó su cambio de ánimo.

-¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?- cuestionó curioso

-Igual que mi interés por comprar tecnología Hammer, nula, inexistente y un desperdicio

-Tony...

-Ya sé, sé que debería intentar salir con alguno de los estúpidos alfas que Pepper busca para mí, pero no quiero eso, además luciré desesperado, y no lo estoy, porque no quiero ningún tonto alfa, son unos idiotas, todos

-¿Sabias que todos estos años yo tambien he sido un alfa? No sé si lo notaste- se quejó su amigo con sarcasmo, algo que aprendió del omega

-Tú no eres idiota, bueno si, lo eres, pero un buen idiota, ojalá hubiese más alfas idiotas y buenos como tú, pero esos son escasos

Rhodey sonrió y despeinó el cabello de su hermanito, ignorando su ceño fruncido y manotazos. Por muy extraño que sonara el sabía que eso era un cumplido, y Tony no los hacía muy seguido.

Pagó la cuenta una vez que ambos terminaron de comer, y salieron de la cafetería, fue entonces que mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Tony, este chocó con un fuerte pecho, provocando que su teléfono, con el cual estaba caminando sin poner atención al camino, cayera al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe que lo hizo estremecerse al pensar que se rompió, no por el precio obviamente, el era multimillonario no sería problema pagar otro, sino porque era una completa perdida de tiempo comprar uno nuevo y descargar todas las aplicaciones nuevamente.

Levantó la mirada para ver al causante de ello y sus ojos chocaron con los del hombre que le tenía su cintura rodeada con sus grandes manos para que no cayera, mierda, esos ojos, eran unos ojos azules hermosos, cálidos, como normalmente no eran los ojos de los alfas, sus cabellos castaños y largos, era bastante más alto que él, y más musculoso, se veía más joven que él, aunque esa barba le hacía ver un par de años más, y lo peor, era atractivo, demasiado, con un inconfundible y atrayente aroma de alfa. Tony se sentía un poco nervioso, y aun más cuando este sonrió de medio lado con culpabilidad antes de decir.

-Lo siento, mi culpa

El omega quedó embobado por la ronca voz, era tan masculina y grave.

Rhodey carraspeó, fue entonces que Tony despertó de su trance y apartó las manos de su cintura como si le quemaran.

-Es obvio que fue tu culpa- gruñó molesto y orgulloso, se agachó a levantar su teléfono y noto que la pantalla estaba trizada- ¡Agh! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- le gritó al alfa al que no se le borró la pequeña sonrisa, lo que le molestó aun más a Tony- ¡Tendré que pasar las próximas horas de mi vida descargando nuevamente todas las aplicaciones! ¡Como si no tuviese ya suficientes cosas que hacer!

-Hey, Tonos, son solo aplicaciones, vámonos- dijo Rhodey girando sus ojos , a veces su mejor amigo se comportaba como un niño, bueno, en realidad siempre se comportaba como uno, pero no quería hacer un espectáculo ahora, y menos ver que su amigo iniciaba una pelea con un alfa que le sacaba una cabeza de altura

-Es solo un teléfono- respondió el alfa alzándose de hombros, sin dejar de ver esos adorables ojitos marrones del omega llenos de rabia hacia él

-¿¡Solo un-!?- repitió sus palabras sin terminar- ¡Escúchame idiota!- comenzó a decir colocando un dedo sobre el musculoso pecho, e iba acercarse más pero fue detenido

Rhodey rápidamente le tomó de la cintura antes de que saltara sobre el alfa y lo jaló para alejarlo.

-Disculpa a mi amigo- dijo sonriendo culpable al otro sujeto aun arrastrando al omega, llevandolo al auto.

-¡Suéltame Rhodey!- se quejó aun siendo llevado contra su voluntad, el nombrado le soltó cuando llegaron al deportivo naranja ya perdiendo de vista al alfa desconocido- ¡No tienes derecho...!-le recriminó

-¿De qué? ¿De salvar tu trasero del sujeto ese? ¡No nos íbamos a poner a pelear ahí, Tony!

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué es un tonto alfa?- inquirió

-¡Sí! ¡Sabes que sí, Tony! ¡Un omega no va por ahí desafiando alfas! ¡Menos si te sacaba una cabeza de altura!

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- se quejó haciendo un puchero

-Pues es lo que eres, acéptalo- le abrió la puerta del auto indicándole que entrara

-Y tú un tarado pero no te lo encaro todo el tiempo- gruñó entrando al deportivo a regañadientes, cruzandose de brazos, en signo molestia

-Pero aun así me soportas y yo a ti, niño mimado, asique te aguantas

Fue su respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta.

A veces tratar con Tones era toda una hazaña, en especial si no te arrancaba la cabeza, o peor, no te la terminabas arrancando tu mismo.

Casi sentía algo de lastima por el alfa que en algún futuro- ya sea lejano o cercano- tuviese que lidiar con este omega.


	3. Capítulo 1: Código de hermanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si el primer encuentro no fue placentero ¿Por qué lo sería el segundo?

James Buchanan Barnes, un alfa de ojos azules, diecisiete años, cabello castaño y largo el cual rozaba sus hombros dándole un aspecto sensual y salvaje, mandíbula recta y rostro serio. Llevaba puesta una sudadera del instituto de Shield, al que por cierto acababa de cambiarse ese año, estaba recostado en su cama arrojando una pequeña pelota de Lacrosse, hacia el techo, atrapándolo y volviendo realizar la acción.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos; los cuales incluían a un omega adorable de ojos grandes y marrones, cabellos castaños que se veían tan suavecitos, jamas lo había visto en su vida, y era extraño porque normalmente conocía a la mayor parte de la gente que iba a esa cafetería, quería verlo nuevamente, pero al parecer era imposible ya que antes de que le preguntara el nombre o el teléfono el hombre que estaba con él lo alejo, y probablemente aunque hubiese intentado pedirle el número el omega hubiese reaccionado peor, ya que bueno, él fue quien rompió su teléfono.

Siguió pensando un largo rato en este, hasta que una duda surgió en su mente quedandose un momento dubitativa, y vino a sus labios, sin poder evitar que se articulara por si sola en voz alta.

-¿Has pensado... alguna vez en tener un omega?- cuestionó a Steve, sin dejar de arrojar la pelota

Steve Rogers, su mejor amigo, un alfa, de ojos azules, de su misma edad, de cabello corto y rubio, perfectamente peinado, tenían casi la misma complexión, ambos eran bastante altos y musculosos pero no en exceso. Él, que estaba sentado en una silla giratoria en su escritorio, leyendo algún estúpido libro de ciencias, preparándose para iniciar las clases al día siguiente.

Ellos prácticamente se criaron juntos; Bucky siempre cubrió la espalda de Steve cuando este era demasiado pequeño y delgado para ser un alfa, pero al parecer ahora no tenía que hacerlo más, ya que su amigo le alcanzó en altura y también en músculos unos años despues de cumplir los quince, lo cual era un alivio ya que ambos siempre se metían en problemas y siempre acababan golpeados.

-Sabes que si- respondió Steve girando los ojos y mirándole divertido- pero siempre que te hablo de...

-De tu omega, que al parecer es tu profesor y no puedes invitarlo a una cita porque es ilegal, y esa mierda de que esperaras hasta fin de año para hacer lo correcto y bla bla bla- gruñó Bucky exasperado, repitiendo la historia que Steve le contaba casi diariamente desde hacia un año

Sam, un beta, afroamericano, de la misma edad que los otros dos, entró a la habitación con un traje ridículamente elegante y apestando a perfume, y ello debido a que estaba arreglándose para salir a una cita con una "sexy beta" según él. Había ido para pedirle consejos a los otros sobre que usar, pero al parecer no los tomó en cuenta, ya que se puso lo que ninguno le recomendó.

-Creo que a ambos ya nos tienes aburridos con esa historia del omega adorable e ilegal de ojos marrones, Stevie, y es mi profesor también asique ya deja eso- rio Sam divertido

Steve se sonrojó, avergonzado al pensar en ello, sabía que siempre hablaba demasiado de Anthony Stark pero es que le atraía mucho, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que siempre discutían porque el encontraba innecesarios algunos temas de la clase, mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz por volver a verlo mañana en la escuela como su profesor, su profesor que era el hombre más inteligente-no solo eso sino que era un genio- tierno y atractivo, que extrañaba demasiado esos meses que estaban de vacaciones de verano, el único problema es que este no tenía idea de lo que Steve sentía y este se avergonzaba demasiado cuando le hablaba, lo que provocaba que no lo hiciera y por ello, no tenían casi contacto.

La voz de Barnes le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Steve, si pudieras márcalo y no fuera tu profesor ¿Lo harías? ¿Lo marcarías?- cuestionó distraído, pensando en el hermoso omega de la cafetería que le gritaba por su teléfono con pantalla trizada y sus aplicaciones que debía descargar de nuevo por su culpa, sonrió inconscientemente

-Si- respondió Steve con decisión- si él lo deseara, si- Steve volteó a ver a su amigo, curioso, dejando el libro de lado era raro que este le hablara sobre parejas o esas cosas- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Buck? Espera, no me digas que conociste a alguien- inquirió ahora demasiado interesado en la vida de su amigo- Porque esa sonrisa de tu rostro me dice que sí

-Si por conocer quieres decir romper su teléfono celular afuera de una cafetería y hacer que te grite por ello, pues si, supongo que conocí a alguien- sonrió nuevamente al recordarlo

-Eso es nuevo- comentó Sam observando con curiosidad a Bucky- normalmente nunca nadie llama tu atención, menos los omegas, siempre dices que son demasiado... tediosos

-Esta vez fue diferente porque él... es diferente, no se comportó como esas omegas desesperadas por tener una relación, o alguien que las marque, lo cual hacen algunas cuando ven algún alfa, de hecho no pude hacer nada sin que comience a gritarme, era tan malditamente adorable enojado con su nariz arrugada, era demasiado atractivo, y sensual, era un poco pequeño, y aun así no le importó enfrentarse a mi, hasta creí que me iba rebanar el cuello por un segundo, y tenía unos ojos que...- suspiró al recordarlo

-Creo que lo perdimos- susurró Sam a Steve

-Eso creo- susurró este devuelta- pero está bien, si se enamora, quizás deje esa actitud de chico malo, que le impide durar más de un año en una escuela

-Tampoco te ilusiones- respondió James con una pequeña risita- no creo que le vuelva a ver, fue algo momentáneo

-Bien, como sea- interrumpió Sam, llamando la atención de ambos- yo tengo que irme a mi cita con la mujer más hermosa del mundo- sin decir nada más Sam tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación

-De todas formas- habló Steve rompiendo el silencio- apuesto a que tu omega no se habría comparado con mi profesor, él si que es hermoso

-Te equivocas, amigo créeme, si lo hubieses visto te hubieses dado cuenta

Steve sonrió levemente.

-Ojala le vuelvas a ver, así sabríamos quien tiene razón, ahora más vale que estudies porque mañana tenemos examen sorpresa

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Como que examen sorpresa?- inquirió sorprendido- pero si es el maldito primer día

-Sí, y los primeros días en SHIELD son de exámenes

Bucky se levantó abruptamente arrojando la pelota al suelo, y le miró incrédulo.

-¿¡No pudiste decírmelo hace unos meses!?

-Igual los habrías desperdiciado y estarías estudiando el día antes Buck- le reprendió con paciencia, volviendo a tomar su libro

El castaño iba replicar pero no encontró un argumento que debatiera lo que su amigo dijo, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Debía admitir que no se equivocaba.

-Buen punto- respondió tomando un libro, y sentándose a leerlo

No podía permitir que le expulsaran nuevamente de una escuela, y sabía que el director Fury solo le aceptó con la condición de que se comprometiera a no causar problemas, y tener calificaciones decentes.

(...)

Primer día de clases, el maldito primer día de clases, pensó Bucky mirando su horario de mierda, que estaba seguro de que la mitad de esas clases no le iban a servir por el resto de su vida. Para colmo no durmió bien, y sorprendentemente no fue culpa suya, sino de Steve, que tuvo la brillante idea de preguntarle cada cinco minutos en la noche que hora era ya que no pudo dormir por los nervios. Tenía que ser rubio.

Bucky llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero, arriba de una camiseta gris, con tres botones los cuales estaban desabrochados, dejando ver algo de su bronceado pecho, y su pantalón ajustado pero no demasiado, colgaba una cadena de este, llevaba su casco de la motocicleta en un brazo, al igual que Steve, ya que ambos andaban en moto, y una mochila al hombro.

Volteó a ver a su amigo para hacerle un comentario sobre la anciana recepcionista que visitaron anteriormente, pero al parecer este no le prestó atención ya que solo buscaba con la mirada a alguien por los pasillos, los cuales estaban plagados de estudiantes saludándose de la vuelta de vacaciones.

-Steve- le llamó y al parecer al fin fue escuchado ya que este le miró alzando las cejas- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan obvio buscando a tu omega y ayudarme a encontrar el maldito salón de clases? Tú llevas un maldito año en esta maldita escuela

-¿Puedes cuidar tu lenguaje?- inquirió molesto mirándole desaprobatoriamente- esta escuela no admite ese vocabulario, Buck, y tu primera clase la compartes conmigo, ya te lo había dicho, y podrás conocer a...

-Por amor de Dios, no- gruñó- vas a empezar de nuevo a narrar lo hermoso de sus ojos, ya deja eso, no lo aguanto, te juro que me corto las orejas

-Lo siento- se disculpó el rubio, rascándose la nuca

-Quiero inscribirme en el equipo de Lacrosse, podría ser el próximo Capitán y quitarte el puesto- bromeó Barnes con una mueca divertida- ¿Qué dices?

-Claro- sonrió Steve- pero jamás tendrás mi puesto de Capitán, para eso debes ser mejor que yo, lo cual no eres

-No me retes, podría sorprenderte

-¡Chicos!- gritó Sam abrazándolos a ambos por el cuello- ayer fue increíble, creo que encontré al amor de mi vida, en esa hermosa beta llamada Mantis, es perfecta, es muy sexy...

De un momento a otro se centraron en una conversación de tema no relevante, según Barnes, sobre la futura posible novia de Sam, la cual sería su tercera cita de esa semana, Steve fingía escucharle asintiendo con la cabeza y asintiendo de vez en cuando pero parecía más ensimismado en observar a la gente de alrededor buscando a alguien.

Cuando tocaron el timbre los tres se dirigieron a la clase que tenían juntos, que, para alegría de Steve, era su clase favorita.

Entraron y se encontraron con Natasha Romanoff, una alfa, pelirroja y extremadamente atractiva, de la misma edad de ellos, les sonrió de medio lado y les indicó con la cabeza que se sentaran tras ella en los últimos puestos. Sam se sentó al lado de la chica y Bucky junto con Steve atrás ya que los puestos eran de a dos.

-¿Qué tal sus vacaciones chicos?- cuestionó la pelirroja mirándo a Steve interesada con su barbilla sobre su mano y su codo apoyado en la mesa- Rogers ¿ya te cogiste al profesor Stark? ¿O no te ha dado aún la personalidad de hablarle?

-¡Nat!- exclamó avergonzado

Esta lo ignoró y miró interesada esta vez a Barnes.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Un amor de verano? ¿Algún o alguna omega ya captó la atención del gran James "no estoy interesado" Barnes?

-No jodas Nat- gruñó molesto, ella sabía que esa era la respuesta que Buck tenía para toda omega que se le acercaba

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó divertida

-¡No! No, y eso no va pasar ja...

Su respiración se cortó abruptamente al igual que la frase cuando observó- y juraba que todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta- como un hombre entraba al salón de clases, lo detalló y juraba que sus ojos le estaban engañando, porque era él, él mismo con el que chocó afuera de la cafetería mismo cabello castaño suave, mismos ojos grandes, marrones y llenos de brillo, la misma barba en forma de candado perfectamente recortada, esa postura arrogante con la barbilla alzada que mostraba superioridad, que en alguien más le hubiese resultado odiosamente insoportable, pero que en ese hombre, le resultaba malditamente sensual, como si fuese una característica suya.

Llevaba un maletín en su mano izquierda y una carpeta en su brazo derecho, y desde ese ángulo pudo apreciar mejor su cuerpo, era algo pequeño de estatura, pero no demasiado, solo unos pocos centímetros menos que el promedio, y, maldición ese traje gris elegante y formal que llevaba le quedaba de maravilla, el pantalón se le ajustaba perfectamente en sus piernas torneadas, y su trasero, joder, ese trasero, nunca había visto uno igual se veía tan redondo, firme, y respingado, moviendose al compás de sus caderas, se mordió el labio sin dejar de verlo. Tambien llevaba una corbata roja, que Bucky tenía ganas de jalar a su antojo y besar sus labios, rosados y delgados, quería borrarle esa pequeña sonrisa arrogante del rostro.

Salió de su trance al sentir un fuerte aroma de feromonas que era bastante obvio que el hermoso omega causaba en mas de un par de alfas en el salón de clases, y volteó a decirle algo a Steve, pero al parecer este estaba hipnotizado igual que él hace unos segundos por la presencia de su profesor.

Fue entonces cuando supo lo jodido que estaba.

Código de hermanos número uno, no te metas con el chico o chica de tu hermano.

No había que mencionar ya que era bastante obvio que el omega en el que ambos pensaban resultó ser el mismo que acababa de entrar por esa puerta.

Bueno, mierda.

¿Ahora como se lo decía a Steve?

Porque estaba seguro de que Nat ya sabía que ambos gustaban de él por la forma en la que Bucky anteriormente miraba al omega.

Este al parecer ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a la clase o saludar, ya que solo comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón, después de dejar su maletín sobre el puesto de profesor junto con la carpeta.

-Para empezar- comenzó a decir Tony, luego de escribir "profesor Stark" en el pizarrón- soy Tony Stark, como dice ahí, y si no lo pueden leer, bueno, asumo que todos aprendieron a leer ya que no estarían aquí sino- eso causó unas pequeñas carcajadas en la clase- como sea yo...- su mirada se cruzó con la de Bucky y se quedó de piedra al reconocerlo, alzó una ceja como preguntándole que hacía en su clase, pero este sin poder evitarlo sonrió de medio lado y le guiño un ojo, Tony respondió girando sus ojos irritado, intentando no prestarle atención, sonrojándose un poco al notar que todos se dieron cuenta del pequeño intercambio de miradas- yo... pueden llamarme profesor Stark

Bucky observó encantado el sonrojo en las mejillas de Stark, le quedaba tan bien, se veía tan precioso.

Steve codeó a su amigo hablándole en voz baja.

-¿Por qué el profesor Stark se te quedó mirando?- cuestionó curioso

Barnes respondió alzándose de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido, y Steve no le volvió a insistir por el momento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían.

-Ahora, bueno como bien saben, debemos hacer una actividad como todos los años- siguió hablando Tony ganándose la atención de ambos- será una actividad en grupos de cuatro personas, y escribirán todo lo que han aprendido en estas vacaciones sobre física- observó como un adolescente levantaba la mano, y se adelantó a responder- no, señor Odison, construir una torre de legos no es física, o al menos no lo voy a contar como ello, creo que tuvimos la misma conversación el año pasado- el alfa rubio bajo su mano algo avergonzado por las pequeñas risitas del resto de la clase, en especial de su hermano Loki

-No es gracioso- le gruñó Thor Odison a Loki, su hermanastro, un omega de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-Por favor investiguen en internet con sus teléfonos para crear los ejercicios de física- volvió a hablar Stark- y si veo a alguno en Instagram, WhatsApp, jugando, o haciendo otra cosa, aunque me diga que le estaba dando me gusta a mis fotos, los mandaré a detención, cualquier duda, levanten la mano e iré a sus puestos, sin más que decir, a trabajar

Stark se paseó por el salón de clases asegurándose que todos estuviesen trabajando en la actividad acordada.

No pudo evitar pensar en el alfa de cabello largo, que estaba sentado al lado de Rogers. Él estúpido alfa que rompió su teléfono, y que al parecer ahora tendría que soportar durante todo el año escolar. Gruñó por ello.

Pero tenía curiosidad, quería saber qué demonios hacía ese alfa el último año en un nuevo instituto, quizás fue expulsado de su anterior escuela por problemático, tenía toda la pinta de serlo.

Steve miraba con curiosidad a Bucky.

-Me estas mintiendo- indicó el rubio

-Steve vamos, tenemos que terminar esta actividad- le dijo, no quería decirle, o no aun, asique se enfrasco en jugar en su teléfono

-Es cierto Stevie- habló Sam- cuando terminemos la actividad pueden hablar de ello, ahora centrémonos, Barnes ayudanos y deja de jugar con tu celular

Bucky ignoró a Sam, sin dejar de jugar.

Steve giró sus ojos pero su corazón se detuvo al ver que el profesor Stark caminaba hacia ellos. Cuando llegó a sus puestos le quitó el teléfono a Bucky.

-Dije que los utilizaran para buscar información, no para jugar Candy Crush- le regañó

James levantó la mirada encontrándose con los hermosos ojos del omega, el cual se seguía viendo malditamente adorable con su ceño fruncido.

-Solo estaba...- comenzó pero Tony le interrumpió

-Escucha, no quiero tener a un vago en mi clase, si te vuelvo a ver con el teléfono jugando, te ganarás una detención o mejor aun, una suspensión, al igual que si no entregas la tarea para el final de la hora, voy a dejar pasar el que rompieras la pantalla de mi teléfono porque sucedió en una cafetería y no en la escuela- Steve se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso, abriendo los ojos como platos, debía de haber oido mal- pero no quiero alfas idiotas aquí, o problemáticos, que se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran- Tony se alejó con el teléfono de Bucky en mano- te lo devuelvo al final de la clase

El alfa castaño intentó por todos los medios no reírse de la actitud mandona y enojona del pequeño omega, y sus ojos se dirigieron a las deliciosas nalgas del profesor, joder, tenian una forma tan perfecta, encajarían mas que bien en sus manos.

-¡Bucky!- le llamó Steve al notar la mirada de su amigo- ¿Tony es el omega que conociste?-era una pregunta pero ya sabía la respuesta

Sam les miraba curioso junto con Natasha, y el primero sabía que esto no era nada bueno, los alfas eran demasiado posesivos y territoriales, y si ambos se fijaban en el mismo omega... mierda.

Barnes cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría, de que su amigo notó quien era Tony, código de hermanos, se repitió mentalmente, mierda, acababa de meter la pata de nuevo.

-Yo... si...- respondió inseguro- lo siento Steve, enserio, no sabía que era el mismo omega que te gustaba, te prometo que cuando lo conocí no tenía idea, fue algo tan repentino...

Steve escuchaba lo que su amigo le decía, pero no lo oía realmente, no ponía atención a sus palabras, solo sabía que era su mejor amigo y todo eso, pero no lo quería cerca de Tony, no de ese omega que le atraía demasiado, y lo único que pudo articular fue una frase, sin controlar que sus ojos que se volvieran rojos, interrumpiendo la disculpa de Buck.

-Aléjate de él

-Yo... ¿qué?- cuestionó confuso

-Es mío

Bucky jamás había visto tan molesto a su amigo, y mucho menos había visto su faceta territorial, porque este jamás fue así con él, o bueno, jamás había sido así con nadie, y definitivamente jamás lo vio a él como una amenaza.

-Steve...- intentó calmarlo

-Prometeme ahora que no te le acercaras

Bucky se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, como preguntando si su amigo iba enserio, lo cual era obvio que sí por la forma en la que lo miraba.

-No me le voy a acercar- dijo pero lo decía mas para calmar Steve que con la intención de cumplir, la verdad era que estaba un tanto molesto, tanto por la desconfianza de su amigo, como por tener que mantenerse lejos de ese lindo y pequeño omega enojón, algo que encontraba algo injusto teniendo en cuenta que él lo conoció cuando ni siquiera sabía que a su amigo le interesaba, y ni siquiera era pareja o algo de Steve como para que este lo mantuviera lejos

-Bien, todos bien, todo en orden- interrumpió Sam con una risa nerviosa, intentando deshacerse de la horrible tensión que se formó en el aire- ¿volvemos a los ejercicios de la clase ahora que todos volvimos a ser amigos y ninguno quiere iniciar guerras o algo?

Buck asintió con un intento de sonrisa que más que eso terminó siendo una mueca con los labios apretados.

Steve asintió con el ceño fruncido a Sam, sintiéndose un poco culpable por hablarle así a Bucky, pero el solo imaginarlo con Tony lo superó.

Una vez terminó la clase luego de una eterna hora llena de respuestas algo cortantes y miradas posesivas cada vez que Barnes se quedaba viendo mas de la cuenta al profesor, ellos también terminaron con la tarea.

-Iré con el profesor para...-comenzó a decir Bucky pero Steve le miró con sus comenzando a enrojecer como los de los alfas- tranquilízate, solo le pediré mi teléfono, Steve- dijo cada vez mas irritado por la actitud de este antes de alejarse del grupo

Sam miró de uno al otro.

Suspiró.

-Steve- habló con paciencia- no es por defenderlo... sé que te gusta el profe Stark, pero no culpes a Bucky, él no sabía quién era cuando lo conoció y si ahora a él también le gusta... tampoco es como si te hubiese traicionado

Steve le miró un poco arrepentido.

-Me estoy comportando como un imbécil ¿verdad?-cuestionó bajando la mirada culpable

-Bastante, si- le palmeó la espalda Sam

(...)

Bucky caminó hasta donde estaba su profesor sentado leyendo las tareas de los estudiantes, sonrió, y le tendió su tarea felizmente, sabía que estaba siendo un mal amigo con Steve pero bueno, el cometía errores, y este era uno que cometería un poco apropósito, él no era perfecto, el perfecto era Steve.

Tony alzó una ceja cuando el otro le tendió su tarea muy sonriente y con toda la confianza del mundo se sentó a su lado. Iba decir algo pero el alfa le interrumpió.

-Antes de que diga algo, sé que tuvimos un mal comienzo, y enserio lo siento, yo... no soy un problemático, tampoco voy por ahí aprovechándome del débil, quiero decir bueno si soy bastante problemático a veces, pero no soy una mala persona, y...-rascó su nuca nervioso observando los ojos grandes y curiosos del omega- lamento mucho que vaya a tener que descargar aplicación por aplicación, si quiere yo lo puedo hacer por usted, hoy mismo, si quiere ir por un café o algo

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?- preguntó divertido- James Buchanan Barnes

-¿Cuándo se aprendió mi nombre?

-Está en el libro de clases, y no has respondido mi pregunta-indicó restandole importancia, y cruzandose de brazos

-Asique estuvo investigándome- dijo el alfa divertido acercandose un poco, sonriéndole con coquetería

Tony se sonrojó al ser descubierto, y eso era algo que James sabía que nunca iba aburrirse de verle haciendo, porque sonrojado se veía adorable.

-Yo... yo... leo el nombre de todos mis alumnos- tartamudeó mintiendo, odiando lo mucho que el otro disfrutaba de verlo así, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el maletín y se puso de pie- ten tu teléfono- le tendió su celular confiscado

Bucky lo tomó, tocando descaradamente la mano del omega en el proceso, este último la apartó y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Respondiendo a su pregunta, si- se apresuró a seguirle- podríamos tener una pequeña cita y...

-Soy tu profesor- le cortó- aunque quisiera, que créeme, no es así, no puedo, es ilegal...- gruñó cuando el otro se plantó frente a él impidiéndole el paso, dejando en evidencia la notoria diferencia de altura- muévete o te muevo

Bucky sonrió, enserio cada vez le gustaba más su profesor, al que parecía no importarle que fuese un alfa, y más grande, y más musculoso que él.

-Deme una razón para no salir conmigo, aparte de que es porque es mi profesor y lo dejo en paz

-No me gustas- respondió Tony irritado- de hecho ni siquiera me agradas-intentó pasar por el lado pero el otro se lo impidió nuevamente- ¡muévete James!

-¿Cómo sabe que algo no le gusta si no lo prueba, Antoshka?- preguntó acercando su rostro al de Stark

-No salgo con alfas- dijo deteniéndole colocando su maletín entre ellos, empujando con este por el pecho a Barnes, tratando de no dar importancia al apodo- y menos con idiotas, y mucho menos que son mis estudiantes, ahora muévete

El alfa le miró fijamente, se hizo a un lado, dejando que el otro se fuera, lo cual hizo al instante, casi corriendo, Bucky sonrió ante eso, y sus ojos se dirigieron a los glúteos nuevamente.

Lo dejaría ir, solo por ahora.

Luego de un minuto ahí de pie la realidad le golpeó y cayó en cuenta que estuvo a punto de besar al omega por el que su mejor amigo llevaba un año colado, pasó una mano por su cabello largo, era una basura de persona, y sin duda el peor amigo del mundo.

Sabía que la tenía difícil de ahora en adelante, pero no quería renunciar al omega. No iba a hacerlo. Al igual que a Steve a él también le gustaba.

Suspiró. Dios, ese pequeño omega no tenía idea de donde se había metido sin darse cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, el primer capítulo, tengo que decir que estuve a punto de no subirlo, no porque no quiera, sino que estaba en un estado de nervios en donde no sé si les agradaría la historia, pero en fin, me digne a subirlo, y enserio espero que les haya gustado, el capítulo dos no tardará demasiado :) Gracias por leer


	4. Capítulo 2: Promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky y Steve comienzan a ponerse territoriales, mientras cierto omega es indiferente.

A la hora del término de la jornada escolar Steve se sentó junto a Natasha y Sam en unas bancas que estaban a la entrada de la escuela, no le había hablado a Bucky, luego de la clase de la mañana, ya que no compartía el resto de las clases de ese día con él, así que solo se lo topó un par de veces en los pasillo sabia que necesitaba hablar y disculparse por actuar como un idiota posesivo que desconfiaba de quien era practicamente su hermano.

-¡Hey!- le llamó cuando lo vio saliendo con su mochila al hombro, se levantó y no tardó en llegar hasta él- Hey Buck, amigo, quería...- se rascó la nuca nervioso- solo quería disculparme por haberte dicho que te mantuvieras lejos de Tony, fui un idiota, no lo sé, simplemente no era yo, pero creo que estaba celoso por... porque realmente me gusta y...

-Steve- le cortó- está bien

James le sonrió levemente, la verdad es que estuvo evitando un poco a Steve ese día luego de su primera clase, porque no se atrevía a mirar al rubio a la cara luego de haber coqueteado tan descaradamente con el omega que a él le gustaba, y estaba mal, porque le había dicho que se mantendría lejos y aun así había intentado...

Detuvo sus pensamientos, no podía hacerle eso a su amigo.

Steve se quedó un minuto en silencio, sin saber que decir exactamente, mirándolo dubitativo, Buck no parecía molesto o algo parecido por suerte, solo pensativo.

-Si quieres vamos a inscribirte en el equipo de Lacrosse-propuso, como una ofrenda de paz ,para asegurarse de que arreglaron las cosas, y no existía ese estresante ambiente

-Oh bien, si- le dijo Bucky con una sonrisa más amplia y sincera

Al menos todo estaba bien ahora. O eso pensaban ambos hasta que frente a ellos pasó caminando el profesor Stark. Y estos se le quedaron mirando con una expresión algo boba en sus rostros, mientras este se dirigía totalmente indiferente a su auto deportivo, y joder, era el mejor auto que Bucky había visto, aun siendo de un color tan llamativo como el naranja ¿Como era posible que hasta su maldito auto era sexy?

-Chicos- les llamó Natasha divertida- se les cae la baba

Steve salió de sus pensamientos y observó a Bucky, irritándose nuevamente cuando este no despegaba la vista del auto que se alejaba por la entrada de los estacionamientos de la escuela.

-Deberíamos ir a inscribirnos Buck- no pudo evitar que su tono saliera tosco y grave

Este reaccionó, y asintió rápidamente, mirando un poco culpable a Steve, ¿Por qué tenía ese omega que ser tan cautivador?

-¿Sam, vas a inscribirte?- preguntó el rubio alfa llamando al beta, este le levantó el pulgar y caminó junto con ellos.

Se despidieron de Nat y caminaron hacia las canchas de Lacrosse. Bucky no pudo eludir sus ganas de lanzar una mirada a donde anteriormente se encontraba el auto deportivo naranjo, pensó que sería más fácil mantenerse lejos del omega, pero no, no si cada vez que lo veía se le hacía así de irresistible, y atrayente, su aroma, sus ojos, sus cabellos, todo, todo encantaba.

¿Cómo demonios Steve aguantó todo un maldito año sin lanzársele encima? ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza de voluntad? ¿Acaso no veía bien el perfecto trasero que Tony tenía o Steve sufría de defectos a la hora de oler el perfume que desprendía el omega? Claro, porque Steve era un caballero que siempre hacía lo correcto, y para lo correcto era cortejarlo cuando terminara el año escolar y luego invitarlo a salir.

No creía aguantar ni una semana sin ir a devorarse al omega si era sincero.

Luego de que se inscribieron en el equipo de Lacrosse- que para Steve no era realmente necesario ya que ese año seguiría siendo el capitán del equipo- el entrenador que se llamaba "Clint Barton" un beta de cabello rubio, le hizo realizar a Bucky algunas pruebas junto con el resto de "reclutas", las cuales Barnes realizó sin ningún tipo de dificultad ya que estaba en muy buen estado físico, de hecho en varías ocasiones resultó ser primero, como en rapidez y en una actividad de agilidad, pero aun así Sam le ganó en atrapar las pelotas mientras estaba al arco, y otro chico que se llamaba Thor, que recordó de su clase con Stark, le ganó en fuerza, y no le sorprendía, el sujeto era gigante.

Cuando finalizó el entrenamiento algunos se encontraban agonizando de cansancio y sed de agua, pero Steve estaba totalmente fresco al igual que Sam y Bucky, y algunos otros que al igual que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados al esfuerzo físico.

-Buen trabajo en el entrenamiento joven- felicitó el entrenador Barton a Bucky

-Gracias, entrenador Barton- respondió

-Hey Rogers, cuidado con tu amigo, podría quitarte el puesto de Capitán- bromeó palmeando la espalda de este para luego alejarse

Antes de que Steve respondiera algo, Sam llegó colocando un brazo alrededor del cuello de cada uno.

-No me felicitaron a mí- dijo este fingiendo un tono de lastima- pero bueno, al menos a mi Maximoff no me mira como si quisiera despellejarme vivo

Bucky le miró interrogante, y luego se dio cuenta que Sam apuntaba a un chico de cabello teñido de blanco que le miraba con el ceño bastante fruncido ¿Acaso había maltratado a algún perrito sin darse cuenta para que le mirara así?

-Como sea- giró sus ojos dispuesto a ignorarlo- me iré a dar una ducha- indicó comenzando a caminar a los vestidores- tengo que salir después

-Siempre sales- indicó Sam siguiéndole- ¿Tienes turno también hoy en la noche o solo vas a pasarla bien?

-La primera

(...)

Tony llegó a su casa bastante agotado, arrojó su maletín en un sofá y luego se dejó caer en otro que estaba al lado, cerró los ojos con la intención de descansarlos un poco, solo un misero momento, o eso planeaba hasta que sintió su celular sonar interrumpiendo su intento de descanso. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y sin ver quien era contestó.

-¿Qué?- gruñó

-"Hola Rhodey, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" "No mal, Tony no mal, gracias por tu interés en preguntar sobre mi vida, eres un gran amigo"- habló Rhodey sarcástico imitando como iría una conversación normal

-Rhodey, estoy cansado

Y no mentía realmente estaba muerto, era solo el primer día y ya estaba desecho, todo el día siendo la victima de las invitaciones inapropiadas de Strange en la sala de profesores – Stephen Strange un idiota alfa, que tuvo la esperanza de no ver ese año y al que le resultaba divertido coquetearle con el intento que se dejara cortejar-lo cual le ponía incómodo, no le gustaba cuando los alfas le coqueteaban, era facil manejar betas o omegas, pero los alfas, eran demasiado atrevidos, lanzados, Tony solo quería golpearlos.

-¿Alguien que te moleste?- cuestionó Rhodey- Tony cualquier cosa me dices, sabes que tengo un arma, si alguien te pone las manos encima...

-No, estoy bien, nadie me va poner las manos encima, ni ahora ni nunca, solo que es irritante la escuela a veces, es todo, aun así no me mal entiendas al menos es mucho menos estresante que la empresa, esto comparado con eso, es un descanso- suspiró poniéndose de pie- no todo es horrible, Brucie, está conmigo, me ayuda en todo el trabajo, es un gran compañero

-¿Y hay alguien que... llame tú atención?- cuestionó Rodey curioso- alguien... ya sabes, especial, o que te guste como para salir, o que simplemente te guste

La mente de Tony se fue inevitablemente hacia uno de sus alumnos, cierto alfa, de cabello castaño largo y con ojos azules, que le invitó a salir, y se acercó bastante, violando su espacio personal, y si él no lo hubiese apartado golpeándole el pecho con su maletín probablemente lo hubiera... sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo al recordarlo, no le gustaba eso, no le gustaba sentirse tan pequeño e indefenso porque ese alfa era tan grande, y atractivo y fuerte y...

-Tony- la voz de Rhodey llamándole por tercera vez le sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Sigues ahí?

-¿Yo? Eh... si, si, sigo aquí, me distraje...- tenía que darle una excusa ahora, porque Rhodes era la persona que mejor le conocía en el mundo y sabría que...

-¿Te has quedado pensando en alguien?

Mierda, pensó Tony.

-¡No! ¡No! Yo... yo jamás-

-Tony, dímelo

Gruñó mientras se debatía mentalmente entre si contarle o no a su amigo sobre el idiota con el que ambos tropezaron en la cafetería, él que Rhodey también conoció, si decirle que este idiota alfa estaba en su clase y que lo había invitado a salir con un descaro increíble, no quería mencionarlo por el momento porque si lo hacía significaría darle demasiada importancia en la mente de Tony, y el triple de importancia en la mente de Rhodey que probablemente vendría corriendo a su casa a decirle que le contara todo.

-Rhodey, sabes que no me van los alfas, los odio, odio su actitud de posesividad y sus estúpidos ojos rojos, o su estúpida voz de mano que me hacen...- someterme a sus caprichos terminó en su mente, pero era incapaz de decirlo- no puedo... no puedo yo-

-No todos los alfas son así Tony, si dejaras que alguno...

-¿Qué? ¿Me cortejara? ¿Enserio, Rhodey?

-Sí Tony, enserio, nunca le has dado la oportunidad a ninguno de cortejarte- indicó su amigo- podrías conocer alfas buenos, amables y que no te traten como sirviente como siempre dices que hacen los alfas, a menos que sea por otra razón...

-¿Otra razón?- inquirió Tony, girando sus ojos volvió a preguntar curioso- ¿Qué otra razón puede haber?

-Que estés asustado- soltó Rhodey con suavidad

-¿De qué?

-De que alguno te haga daño, que no te trate como te mereces, de elegir al alfa equivocado-Tony iba responder pero Rhodey se adelantó, adivinando la intención de su amigo- no digas que no, porque sé que lo estas, Tony escúchame bien, no todos los alfas son malos, es cierto, son posesivos y tienen características dominantes por naturaleza, pero... también son cariñosos, amables, son protectores con los suyos y algunos incluso son caballerosos. Dale la oportunidad a alguno, y quizás te sorprendas. Pero antes de que lo hagas ese alfa del que no me hablas tiene que saber que necesita mi aprobación y la de Pepper.

-Entonces estoy condenado a estar solo el resto de mi vida, tu eres jodidamente protector, y Pepper para ser omega es incluso peor que tú

Rhodey rio y se quedaron hablando durante un rato sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, como le fue a Pepper en la empresa, y si esta estaba bien con todo lo que tenía que hacer, todos los contratos que leer y firmar. Rhodey de vez en cuando intentaba volver a preguntarle si había un alfa y se lo describiera, pero Tony se negaba rotundamente a responder a las preguntas. Si se llegaba a sentir atraído por un alfa, ignoraría el consejo de su amigo, no quería darles una oportunidad, a nadie.

(...)

El resto de la semana había pasado volando y Bucky intentó por todos los medios no mirar demasiado a su profesor, lo intentó enserio que lo hizo, pero no le resultó bien, siempre que lo miraba Steve se daba cuenta, y la tensión parecía crecer entre ellos cada día más, y en un par de ocasiones Natasha les regañó por llenar el aroma a feromonas- un olor que entre alfas era un tanto insoportable- e incluso hubo una ocasión en que Steve le empujó, tirándole al suelo mientras entrenaban en Lacrosse, este le pidió perdón al instante, aun así Bucky sabía que fue porque estaba molesto y no pudo controlarse.

Pero él lo dejó pasar porque realmente era su culpa, o eso intentaba pensar, no debería mirar tanto al omega de su amigo, aunque no fuera de este.

Había pasado apenas una semana y él ya tenía un puesto en detención ganado, a la que lo mandaron dos veces y ambas fue su pequeño omega, que al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia, por no decir ninguna, que no hubiese hecho la tarea, o la actividad de la clase, o que comiera en clases o que jugara con el celular, admitía que se ganaba los regaños de este, así como admitía que lo hacía bastante apropósito y con la intención de que el omega le pusiera atención aunque sea por unos minutos, para regañarlo y mandarlo a detención, siendo honesto, valía la pena estar una hora sentado en esa silla en el salón de clases pensando en ese ceño adorablemente fruncido, y los movimientos que hacían sus cadera cuando caminaba para alejarse de él, sus glúteos malditamente perfectos.

Y joder todo estaba completamente perfecto en su vida, hasta que en un recreo mientras caminaba junto con Natasha por los pasillo se encontró con la desagradable escena de un Stephen Strange-profesor de química- coqueteando descaradamente con su Antoshka, acercándose demasiado a este, e incluso tocando su brazo de forma "casual", obviamente el omega no le devolvía el coqueteo pero no por eso iba a ser menos molesto e irritante, bueno si, era menos irritante, porque no quería ni pensar en que Tony llegara a corresponder.

Nunca se había sentido tan celoso en su vida, ya que con Steve no sentía esa ira asesina, uno porque era su amigo, y dos porque mantenía sus distancias, sabía que no coquetearía jamás con el omega como lo hacía Strange.

Lo peor de todo era que no se detuvo ahí, Strange siempre encontraba una forma de estar alrededor de Tony, lo perseguía por los pasillos, e incluso en una ocasión entró al salón de clases mientras este estaba en medio de una explicación con la excusa de que necesitaba que le prestara un borrador ,por favor ¿Un borrador? ¿Enserio? Esa excusa era la peor, que alguien usaría en su vida.

Ese Lunes, pasó la mano por su cabello con pereza cuando escuchó la alarma de su celular sonando, indicándole que era un nuevo día, gruñó y la apagó luego de sentarse en la cama. Normalmente Steve lo despertaba pero la noche anterior le dijo que planeaba llegar más temprano a la clase porque tenía que entregar un ensayo, lo cual no era raro siendo la segunda semana y conociendo lo desconsiderados que eran los profesores, excepto uno, y era quien le encantaba, bueno quizás sí era un poco desconsiderado ya que en la segunda clase les había hecho un "fácil" examen sorpresa, para medir su nivel y avisarles a algunos si necesitaban o no tutor. No iba negar que ese examen fue una tortura.

Fue sencillo hacer la rutina mañanera de todos los días-ducharse, vestirse, desayunar- y cuando finalizó, tomó las llaves de su moto junto con su mochila, saliendo de la casa en la que vivía con Steve, caminó hasta su moto, se montó en ella y condujo hacia la escuela.

Al llegar se topó con Sam sentado junto con Nat, el chico llamado Thor, de quien se habían hecho amigos, y su omega- hermanastro Loki, con el Thor que llevaba una extraña relación de amor odio, Loki decía que no salían y Thor que sí, en fin, se hicieron amigos y todos se llevaban bien.

Todavía no empezaban las clases ya que no habían tocado el timbre, o eso suponía si los otros estaban afuera como si nada, les saludó con la mano, dejando de ver por donde caminaba un segundo, estos le saludaron de vuelta y fue entonces cuando estaba distraído que no se dio cuenta de quien venía en su dirección chocando con él.

Le sostuvo rápidamente por la cintura evitando que cayera, y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que era su Antoshka, que parecía sorprendido al verlo frente a él.

Tony se quedó unos momentos hipnotizado por esos ojos profundos y azules como el océano, las manos de Bucky se cerraron más fuerte sobre su cintura acercándolo más a su pecho de forma protectora, y con la intención de tenerlo más cerca, respirar su aroma, sin notarlo, se acercó mucho más de la cuenta, y sus respiraciones se mezclaron.

-Buck- se escuchó la voz de Steve, fría como el hielo, rompiendo el momento

Tony salió de sus pensamientos y lo empujó por el pecho, no fuerte, solo lo suficiente para poner distancia en ambos, los dos alfas observaron fascinados como las mejillas del omega se teñían de rojo adorablemente.

Ignorando la sensación de vació que quedó en su cuerpo al alejar los cálidos brazos de Barnes, se agachó a recoger su teléfono que se olvidó que cayó cuando chocaron. Observó la pantalla y suspiró de alivio al ver que no la quebró, esta vez.

-Hubiese sido el segundo que rompes- le regañó Tony antes de voltearse a ver a Steve- señor Rogers- comentó como saludo antes de salir de ahí a paso apresurado

Sam, Nat, Thor y Loki a la distancia observaban la escena detenidamente.

-Sus amigos son una bomba de tiempo- comentó Loki, a lo que los otros tres le miraron sin entender, rodó los ojos y comenzó a explicar- a ambos les gusta el mismo omega, eso va detonar en cualquier momento

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Thor

-¿Si yo fuera cortejado por otro alfa te daría igual?- cuestionó Loki, Thor frunció el ceño

-Le arranco la cabeza- gruñó sintiendo ira al solo pensar en Loki con alguien más

-A eso me refiero- apuntó a Steve y Bucky mirándose fijamente a la distancia- ellos van a querer arrancarse la cabeza en algún momento

Sam les miró pensativo, últimamente el sentía toda es tensión entre ellos dos, ya que siempre estaban los tres juntos, últimamente llegaba a ser algo incómodo, tenían que hacer algo para solucionar todo eso.

Steve, mirando con sus ojos cambiantes a rojos, a su mejor amigo, apretaba los puños, no quería pelear, no quería golpearlo.

-Steve- comenzó a decir Buck mirándole dudoso- no es... fue un accidente, nos topamos y...

-Casi le besas- gruñó

El castaño se quedó en silencio porque sabía que era verdad, y lo peor es que no era la primera vez.

-Lo siento

-No lo sientes

Se volvió a quedar en silenció porque también sabía que era verdad, no lo sentía para nada.

-Bucky, ya entendí ¿está bien? Realmente lo capto, te gusta- habló Steve pero no sonaba molesto, bueno, no tanto como se esperaba- y... no te culpo, él es... una obra de arte, es precioso, y tu siempre quieres llamar su atención en clases, le miras todo el tiempo, te molestas cuando el profesor Strange se le acerca- Bucky le miró sorprendido, no creía que Steve notara todo eso- lo sé porque yo hago lo mismo, excepto que yo no me meto en problemas, porque no hago esas tonterías para molestarlo

-Yo...

-Pero ahora no deberías pensar tanto en ti Buck, y tampoco en mi- le indicó- ¿sabes en los problemas que se metería Tony si se empiezan a correr rumores de que sale con algún estudiante?

Bucky se quedó en silencio, recordó cuando Tony le dijo claramente que era su alumno y el su profesor, era cierto, solo había pensado en él mismo, no en los problemas que causaría al omega. Por ello Steve esperaba, para que Tony no se metiera en problemas, sin duda Steve sería mucho mejor pareja para Tony que él.

-Tienes razón, debería esperar- susurró

-Y aunque decidas esperar, de todas formas, no te voy a ceder a Tony tan fácil, lo sabes

-Lo sé

-Pero ninguno lo va marcar, prométemelo, no lo marcaremos, y hacemos esa regla pensando en él, no en nosotros- insistió Steve- solo hasta que termine el año

-Está bien- asintió el castaño- no le marcaremos

Estaba de acuerdo con esa regla, solonun poco, y solo por el bien de Tony, quizás la cumpliera, pero, había un pero, pensó Barnes, y ese pero era que esa regla era para no marcarlo, no decía nada de que estaba prohibido coquetearle, o invitarlo por un café, o hacer que Strange tropezara en los pasillos por idiota, aunque eso último aunque hubiese estado prohibido igual lo hubiese hecho, y le pediría a Nat que lo grabe, y lo suba a Youtube, Instagram, Twitter y Facebook, no odiaba a Strange, enserio no, pero no le mataría cambiarse de ciudad, o país, o planeta.

Escucharon la campana sonar y comenzaron a caminar a clases, sin decir una palabra más siendo seguidos luego por Sam y Nat, Thor y Loki, el primero de estos cuatro les miraba curioso, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden entre ellos.

Entraron y lo primero que fueron consientes es que cierto omega castaño estaba sentado en su puesto de profesor, lo cual era algo extraño porque siempre llegaba unos minutos tardes.

Cuando todos estuvieron todos sus alumnos sentados Tony se levantó de su asiento, quedando frente a la clase.

-Hoy entregaré los exámenes que ustedes muy amablemente realizaron la semana pasada- indicó escuchando un coro de quejas de alumnos que probablemente no querían saber su nota porque sabían que les fue mal- no están tan malas- comentó provocando suspiros de alivio- bueno si, la verdad esque están bien espantosas- dijo con simpleza provocando pánico nuevamente

Comenzó a repartirlas por nombres de derecha a izquierda en el salón, Barnes le miró desde la distancia, ya que este se sentaba al final del salón por el lado derecho junto con Steve, este último estaba en el puesto pegado a la pared y él en el que daba a la clase.

Se escuchaban algunos improperios de algunos alumnos a medida que iban recibiendo sus calificaciones, como el improperio de Thor que se escuho hasta probablemente Mercurio, y Loki sonrió complacido cuando recibió la suya ya que le fue bastante bien, y tenía solo un poco que ver con que hubiese usado secretamente su teléfono en la prueba, no por nada era el rey de trucos y torpedos.

Tony comenzó a entregar los de su fila, buscando nombres de cada alumno, ignorando la evidente y poco disimulada mirada de Barnes sobre su cuerpo, más específicamente su trasero, no pensaba mostrarse tímido o intimidado con ello, no, él es Anthony Stark. Le entregó el examen a Romanoff, y luego a Wilson, este último se mostró frustrado con su nota. Luego le entregó su examen a Rogers que se sonrojó ligeramente cuando sus dedos se rozaron un poco, pero al parecer el profesor no lo notó, Steve vio su nota y no estaba mal, de hecho era más buena que mala, Tony le entregó el examen a Barnes con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si quiere subir esta nota Barnes, le aconsejo que consiga un tutor, con mucha urgencia, lo necesita- le indicó Tony, antes de voltearse con la intención de irse pero el otro le detuvo, tomando su muñeca

-¿Se está ofreciendo?- cuestionó seductor pero en tono bajo para que solo escuchase él, Steve les miró girando los ojos, y Nat alzando una ceja curiosa

El profesor se soltó del agarre con algo de brusquedad y le miró molesto, iba decir algo pero el otro se puso de pie, como si disfrutara de sobremanera lo pequeño que Tony se veía a su lado.

-Acepto ciegamente que usted sea mi tutor personal-confesó con una sonrisa magnética

-No me estaba ofreciendo como voluntario, señor Barnes- susurró con ira controlada y los dientes apretados ¿Era normal querer golpear con tanta intensidad a un alfa?

-Buck- le llamó Steve- siéntate, estamos en clase- y no solo lo decía porque estuviera celoso, que si estaba, sino que era incorrecto que su amigo le hablara así a su profesor, tampoco quería que expulsaran a su hermano de la escuela

Barnes giró sus ojos y se sentó, mientras veía como su Antoshka le mandó una mirada de agradecimiento a Steve por ello- algo que definitivamente hizo que sintiera una punzada de celos- para luego alejarse.

Steve se sonrojó por esa fugaz mirada de su profesor, para luego sonreír ampliamente, se sentía algo avergonzado de estar así de feliz por una simple sonrisa, pero vamos, al menos tuvo su atención unos segundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí la actualización, enserio, espero que les haya gustado, la tensión entre Steve y Bucky crece, y al parecer Tony esta cayendo en los encantos de nustro Bucky.   
> Gracias por leer, tambien gracias a los que votan y comentan son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, a todos.


	5. Capítulo 3: Las cosas cambian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decide jugar sucio ocultandole información a Bucky que implica a Tony.

Sam se preguntó por milésima vez por qué demonios tenía como mejores amigos a los sujetos más idiotas de toda la escuela, y lo peor de todo era que se hacía esa pregunta en las peores situaciones, como cuando estos ya habían metido la pata y lo habian arrastrado al fondo junto con ellos, se preguntó mentalmente una vez más si a todos los alfas les daban lapsus de imbecilidad mental o solo a esos dos.

-Los odio- murmuró

Bucky junto a Steve observando por las persianas de la oficina de Fury esperando a que este saliera, se voltearon a ver a Sam con una mueca de irritación como diciendo "dinos algo que no sepamos ya."

-¡Saben lo que hará Fury cuando se entere que...!- susurró molesto

-Shhh- le mandó a callar Bucky- si Fury nos escucha afuera de su oficina nos matará por no estar en clases, y además de eso tendremos que decirle lo que paso- habló bajo

-¿Por qué siempre me meto en problemas por su culpa?- cuestionó irritado el pobre beta, mirando el cielo, esperando que alguna divinidad le salve de los zoquetes frente a él

-Porque somos amigos y así es la amistad- respondió Bucky- y si te callaras y nos ayudarás a ver a Fury en lugar de estar reclamando todo sería mejor

Sam gruñó y girando sus ojos caminó hasta la ventana con cautela de no hacer mucho movimiento, inclinándose justo como Steve y Bucky, observando al igual que ellos por la ventana a Nick que estaba sentado muy tranquilamente leyendo unos documentos. Estaban en un silencio tenso, alerta, contemplando cada movimiento en la oficina, cualquier pequeño y nimio movimiento. Estaban tan ensimismados que no escucharon cuando alguien se acercó por el pasillo, parandose atras de ellos.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Tony, mirando con curiosidad al trio, y al parecer no fue muy buena idea ya que todos saltaron del susto mirándole sorprendidos, casi espantados de verle ahí

Steve, se levantó rápidamente, mirandole con aire de nerviosismo, parecía que le fuese a dar un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

Tony alzó una ceja, cruzandose de brazos, aun esperando una respuesta.

-Yo... nada- habló Steve, rascando su nuca- estábamos... estábamos...- se mordió el labio sin dejar de ver al omega, se veía tan lindo, no podía pensar en algo coherente con esa imagen ante sus ojos- bu.. bueno es que solo salimos a dar un paseo como cualquier día normal y... nos pareció ver una mancha en el vidrio de la oficina del Director... solo nos acercamos para quitarla

Anthony frunció el ceño.

-Rogers, esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado, y he escuchado muchas, hasta hubiese creído que un fantasma los golpeó dejándoles pegados al vidrio- dijo mirándole irritado

-Está bien- suspiró Bucky con resignación- no fue por una mancha en el vidrio, no escuche las tonterías de este rubio idiota-apuntó a Steve molesto- eso realmente no fue del todo así, lo que pasó... -hizo una pausa, para luego hablar con una entera seguridad- fue culpa de un alien- y se escuchó en todo el pasillo la palma de la mano de Sam estrellar con su rostro, mientras el idiota seguía contando "lo que sucedió"- un alien con una tanga de unicornio vino y poseyó nuestras mentes y dijo que observáramos a Fury, si no lo haciamos iba hacer que Sam se casara con Maluma, y como es nuestro amigo, no podiamos hacerle eso

Sam le miró incrédulo y se repitió la pregunta ¿por qué demonios tenía como mejores amigos a los sujetos más idiotas de toda la escuela?

-Dios ¿por qué demonios tengo como mejores amigos a los sujetos más idiotas de toda la escuela?- cuestionó poniendo una mano en su rostro, matar era ilegal, se repitió

-Señor Wilson- le habló su profesor ya con un pequeño tic en su ojo izquerdo, se notaba que estaba controlando sus ganas de ahorcar a alguien- ¿puede usted contestar honestamente y sin teorías absurdas como las de sus amigos? Sigo pensando que a los alfas les dan lapsus de imbecilidad

Sam asintió, al fin alguien comprendía lo que era lidiar con esos estúpidos, por suerte no era él quien tenía que pasar el resto de su vida con uno de ellos como pareja.

Bucky dio un paso al frente, quedando poca distancia entre él y Tony.

-Yo le digo profesor pero debe prometer no decirle a Fury- dijo mirándole a los ojos, y tomando la mano del mayor, ignorando las miradas atónitas de Steve y Sam ante ese gesto

-Lo... lo prometo- murmuró Tony avergonzado y retirando inmediatamente su mano de las de Barnes, odiaba sentir esa calidez en la piel del otro, o eso quería pensar- solo diganme que pasó

-Se nos escapó la serpiente del laboratorio del profesor Banner en la oficina de Fury, y necesitamos sacarla de ahí antes de que este se dé cuenta y nos ganemos una detención, suspensión o la expulsión

Tony le miró atónito ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan idiota para que eso pasara? En especial siendo tres personas juntas.

-¿¡Cómo demonios a tres personas se les puede escapar una serpiente inofensiva y justo en la oficina del director!?

Bucky suspiró, para luego voltear y observar a Steve como diciéndole "cuéntale lo que hiciste."

-Yo... esto... -volvió a hablar el rubio-le pedimos al profesor Banner las llaves del laboratorio para trabajar en un proyecto de ciencias sin que nos molestaran - hizo una pausa rascando su nuca sonrojándose por tener que decirle a su precioso profesor lo idiota de sus acciones- y estabamos listos para iniciar el proyecto y todo, pero entonces vi a la serpiente, la pobre se veía triste detrás del vidrio y... le dije a Bucky que la sacáramos a pasear, pero cuando la estábamos paseando...

-Cuando la liberaron de su jaula....- interrumpió Sam- yo les dije que iba por un cuaderno a mi casillero y que volvería enseguida, lo cual fue la peor idea que pude tener, ya que cuando volví, los idiotas alfas aquí presentes- les golpeó la nuca a cada uno- estaban discutiendo y la serpiente estaba de viaje por la escuela

Anthony les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados ¿realmente había gente en el mundo así de estúpida? Y lo peor de todo ¿se sentía tan atraído por uno de esos alfas tan imbéciles?

-Necesitamos su ayuda- dijo con suavidad Barnes tomando nuevamente la mano del omega, acercándose demasiado a este para su gusto, y para gusto de Steve, que gruñó irritado al ver eso

-¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?-comenzó a decir Tony- quiero decir además de no mandarlos a detención a los tres por faltar a clases, dejar libre una serpiente por la escuela y espiar al director Fury- inquirió intentando zafar su mano, pero le fue imposible ya que este la tenía con fuerza apretada, aunque no la suficiente para hacerle daño

-Necesito que distraiga a Fury, ya sabe, sáquelo de su oficina mientras yo, Sam y Steve buscamos a la serpiente

-¿Cómo sabes que está ahí?- cuestionó el omega ya resignado y dejando que el otro tuviera su mano entre las suyas por un minuto, ignoró la pequeña sonrisa de este ante eso

-Porque Sam la vio entrar por la ventana, pero Nick ya estaba adentro asique no pudimos entrar y llevárnosla- habló Steve ahora sonando más frío apretando sus puños mirando las manos de su amigo apresando las del omega, luego golpearía a Bucky por ello

-Bien, los ayudaré- murmuró Tony, ahora soltándose y dándole manotazos a Barnes, para que dejara de insistir- yo sacó a Fury de su oficina y ustedes entran

-Sí señor- murmuró Bucky con saludo militar

El profesor giró sus ojos, alejandose del grupito, para luego entrar en la oficina de Nick, sin molestarse en tocar la puerta.

-Fury esto...- habló, pensando en una excusa efectiva que lo sacara de su oficina inmediatamente- el alumno Peter Quill está entregando fotos de su trasero a las alumnas, en la cafetería

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó molesto y poniéndose de pie- ¡Ya le dije que no podía hacer eso!- gruñó entre dientes antes correr fuera de su oficina, perdiéndose por el pasillo

Bucky apresuradamente entró siendo seguido se Steve y Sam, que buscaban desesperados la serpiente por todas partes. Tony suspiró, y caminó hasta la puerta con la intención de irse para poder seguir en su clase pero el alfa castaño le detuvo tomándole de su muñeca, aprovechando que su rubio amigo no les estaba mirando, besó la mejilla del omega con suavidad.

-Gracias, Anthoshka- susurró sobre la piel que comenzaba a enrojecer de Tony

-No fue nada- susurró alejándose del otro casi al instante-yo... tengo... tengo que ir a la clase-fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y correr por el pasillo en la misma dirección por donde se fue Fury

Bucky se quedó ahí parado un momento, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si quieres nos ayudas a buscar la serpiente Barnes- le habló Sam, sarcástico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sin dejar de ver bajo el escritorio del director

-No, ya la encontré- habló Steve estirandose para tomar a la serpiente que estaba abajo atras de un mueble y colocándola alrededor de su cuello- de la que nos salvamos- suspiró aliviado, mientras los tres salían de la oficina- todo gracias a Tony- dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, parecía bastante feliz

-Sí, ahora devolvámosla antes de que Banner lo note- dijo Sam

-Claro sí- habló Bucky distraido, sin poner atención a lo que realmente decian sus amigos, ya que por su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en la cercanía con su Anthoshka ¿eso se contaba como una pequeña traición a Steve?

(...)

Tony dejó cae su cabeza sobre la mesa, estrellando sin la más mínima delicadeza su frente contra la plana y dura superficie de esta. Una de las cosas que más le estresaba era corregir los exámenes de los alumnos, no porque fuera difícil, claro que no, sino porque eran muchos, y eran muchas preguntas en cada uno, aunque estaba bien con todo ello, no era tan horrible, o eso hasta que comenzó a equivocarse un poco en las correcciones porque a sus estúpidos pensamientos les gustaba incluir en cada uno de ellos al tonto alfa guapo que tenía por alumno, y que le quitaba la concentración, por amor de Dios, ya era la séptima vez que usaba el corrector en la misma prueba.

Odiaba que su instinto de omega hormonado lo llevara a imaginar el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo de James, sobre el suyo, cada vez luego que que compartían un pequeño contacto, queriendo más de esas grandes manos que le rodeaban la cintura con seguridad cuando estauvo por caer, o esos ojos posesivos que se le instalaban cada vez que Strange se le acercaba, porque él no era tonto, y cualquiera con ojos se daba cuenta de esas acciones del alfa. Era difícil no pensar en Barnes cuando hacía todas esas cosas, le ponía tan furioso cuando le lanzaba miradas burlonas, mientras comía en clases, o jugaba con su teléfono, ponía todos sus pelos de punta, lo provocaba, quería estrangularlo a veces, pero también quería otras cosas que no debería estar pensando, no, no con un alfa, no con su alumno y menos si lo atraía de esa forma, no gracias.

Porque ¿Cómo demonios era posible que se haya sonrojado y puesto tan nervioso por un simple beso en la mejilla? ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo se sintiera tan tembloroso con la cercanía de Bucky? Odiaba eso, odiaba sentirse así, el no era de esos que se sonrojaba.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y volvió a apoyar su frente sobre el examen que estaba corrigiendo, maldiciendo mentalmente el haber hecho eso casi al segundo, ahora tenía rastros de corrector en su frente, con un pequeño gruñido cabreado comenzó a frotar la mancha de corrector usando los dedos con la intención de quitarla, se sentía como un tonto adolescente flechado, con la cabeza perdida.

Dio un salto al escucha su teléfono sonar interrumpiendo el silencio. Lo tomó y comprobó que era Rhodey el que lo llamaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- repitió su amigo alfa al otro lado de la línea- ¿Cómo que "qué"?- Tony gruñó como respuesta- ¿sabes que últimamente estas mucho más irritable que de costumbre? ¿Es algo hormonal?- cuestionó curioso- ¿es cosa de omegas? Pepper a veces también se pone así, pero creí que lo de ella era por su periodo...

-No, no es algo hormonal- suspiró Tony algo exasperado- es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en este momento

-¿Por que el trabajo te mantiene ocupado, o es el alfa del que te niegas a hablarme y que te gusta pero no lo quieres admitir?

-¡No, tampoco! ¡No hay nadie de quien hablar! ¡No me gusta ningún tonto alfa!

-Entonces ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso cuando saco el tema?- preguntó divertido

-Te odio, te odio demasiado, ojala si hay un apocalipsis zombie conozcas a Negan

Rhodey soltó una carcajada ante eso, ya tendría luego la oportunidad de conocer quién era el alfa que acaparó la atención de su hermano, y tendría que hacerles ciertas "advertencias" si llegaba a hacerle daño, porque él tenía un instinto de protección con Tones, él era parte de su manada, era toda su responsabilidad cuidarlo, se prometió hacerlo.

-¿Sabes por qué te llamo verdad?

-Si- rodó sus ojos el omega- pero aún faltan como tres días para mi... eso- terminó, no le gustaba decir la palabra

-La última vez eso se te adelantó, no deberías ir mañana a esa salida que tendrá tu curso en el museo de Historia Nacional, deberías quedarte en tu departamento, viendo una película de esas de terror que tanto odias, escuché que salió una nueva de...

-Rhodes- le interrumpió, sabiendo que su amigo tratada de persuadirlo- estoy perfectamente, y algo tan tonto no me va impedir ir al paseo, ¿crees que tengo tan mala suerte para que suceda algo así como que se adelante de nuevo? Solo tengo que evitar el alcohol, no es gran cosa

Rhodey suspiró con paciencia, sabía que si le insistía a su amigo que se quedara en casa este no lo escucharía, como siempre, ya que era la persona más tozuda de toda la faz de la tierra, solo conseguiría irritarlo y de pasada a él mismo.

-Prométeme que si tienes algún problema me llamarás-le dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica- estaré ahí en una hora como máximo

-Sí, sí, lo prometo, ya deja de preocuparte tanto por ello, pareces mi madre, o peor, te estas comenzando a parecer a Pepper

-Como sea- gruñó Rhodey molesto por la indiferencia del omega- te dejo para que sigas haciendo lo que sea que hacías, te iré a ver en dos días, cuidate

-Dos días- asintió Tony

-Y me presentas al alfa que tanto te gusta- comentó rápidamente, y antes de que el castaño replicara colgó la llamada

Tony se quedó mirando el teléfono un momento con el ceño fruncido, antes de comentar para sí mismo.

-Que no me gusta- suspiró, volviendo a sus pensamientos sobre el tonto alfa que quería olvidar, tonto Rhodey que se lo tuvo que recordar

Después de un largo rato ya seguro de que no iba poder seguir corrigiendo los exámenes, los guardó todos en su bolso, los terminaría de corregir cuando tuviese su mente más despejada. Se levantó, colocando su bolso al hombro, salió del salón de clases y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, ya que todos se habían ido a esa hora, probablemente solo estaban las porristas entrenando o alguno que otro equipo.

-Antoshka- escuchó que alguien le llamaba y, maldición, esa voz, ese apodo, de todas las personas del mundo, sabía quién era, aun sin voltearse- Antoshka- le volvió a llamar y sin poder evitarlo, esta vez si se volteó

-¿Si, señor Barnes?- preguntó con los dientes apretados observando el cuerpo alto y fuerte del otro, estaba sudado, con el cabello mojado, y llevaba la camiseta del equipo de Lacrosse, supuso que se encontraba en el entrenamiento

Realmente intentó no seguir repasando su cuerpo con sus ojos, pero maldición la camiseta se le comenzaba a pegar en el torso por la humedad, dejando ver unos abdominales que realmente no sabía que el otro tenía, tan marcado, parecía que se ejercitaba mucho, esos brazos no serían tan musculosos de no ser así, pero maldición, no quería tener más fantasías de las que ya tenía con ese cuerpo, y sus ojos azules, y su cabello largo, el solo pensar en esos labios recorriendo su cuerpo le hacía estremecer, y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, apartó la mirada rápidamente.

-Yo... yo no, enserio no puedo hablar ahora- iba correr hacía la salida de la escuela pero cuando comenzó a moverse con la intención de irse la mano de Barnes alcanzó su brazo, rodeandolo con firmeza, deteniéndolo

-¿Esta huyendo de mí?- preguntó el alfa, pero su tono no salió burlón como a veces hacía, parecía más bien curioso, casi siempre los omegas sentían atracción hacia él, no todo lo contrario, y él no quería que el único omega que realmente le gustaba comenzara a evitarlo sin explicación aparente

-No, ¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Por qué huiría de ti?- resopló, no quería mostrarse nervioso, no quería que el otro supiera que le afectaba de alguna forma

Su pregunta no fue contestada. Bucky le miró detenidamente, sus enormes ojos castaños, eran tan grandes y curiosos, ¿por qué se tenía que comportar tan frío con él? Y maldición esa actitud le encantaba, pero a veces le desesperaba, era como un hielo, se suponía que en las manos correctas se derretiría, o algo así decía el dicho ¿no?

El alfa se moría tanto por probar esos labios, estaba bastante seguro de que eran suaves, sabrosos, y si se da el momento se volverían salvajes, como se imaginaba tantas veces al día, con gemidos y jadeos saliendo de entre ellos, joder, era el omega más hermoso del mundo, el más deseable, la atracción entre ellos era tan fuerte, esa tensión, no quería que la siguera ignorando o negando como si nunca hubiese estado. De todos los omegas del mundo se fijaba en el que menos atención le ponía, pero él iba a cambiar ello, iba a jugársela por su profesor, iba a jugársela por su Antoshka, estaba más que dispuesto a ello, le ganaría a Steve en esto, y también a Strange.

Tony frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos algo temerosos cuando el otro se acercó con lentitud, y los volvió abrir cuando sintió unos dedos acariciando su frente.

-Tienes corrector en la frente- dijo el alfa con suavidad y sus ojos volviéndose cálidos junto a una pequeña sonrisa, antes de lamer su pulgar y pasarlo por la frente del omega para quitarle la mancha blanca

Mordió su labio inferior, al sentir el cariñoso tacto del otro, alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos azules, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este dio un paso adelante tomándole con sus manos de la cintura con fuerza, pegando la espalda del omega a los casilleros, Bucky se inclinó y hundió su nariz en el cuello del omega que estaba totalmente desprevenido, aspirando ese delicioso aroma, a café y almendras, no quería asustar a Tony, sabía que lo estaba haciendo con este gesto, pero su cuerpo como si se moviese no acorde a sus pensamientos separó las piernas del omega y metió la suya entre estas, su nariz subiendo y bajando, acariciando la sensible piel del cuello.

Solo quería que el otro se dejara querer, que se dejara cuidar y mimar, porque era como un gatito que no se dejaba acariciar, y eso era algo extraño, porque normalmente los gatitos buscaban caricias, buscaban de alguien que les diera cariño, pero este rechazaba los mimos, era un gatito diferente al resto.

-Mi Kotenok- susurró con un pequeño gruñido sobre su piel sonando bastante posesivo- mío

Realmente se quedó sin habla ante eso, no entendía mucho el significado de esa palabra, pero la otra, ese "mío" jamás le había gustado, él no era un objeto, no era una propiedad, no era un pedazo de carne que le pertenecía a alguien, o eso creía que significaba esa palabra, hasta ahora, que por primera vez entendió algo.

Escuchó unas voces a distancia en el pasillo, lo que hizo que saliera de su trance, y con rapidez empujó a Barnes del pecho, apartándolo de su cuerpo con algo de brusquedad, joder ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que estaban en medio del pasillo? Él era un profesor, y el otro su alumno, y aunque no fuese así, él no quería un alfa, nunca lo quiso, no podía ceder tan fácil, no cuando no tuvo una de las mejores experiencias precisamente con uno de ellos.

-Yo...- habló con dificultad, con la respiración pesada- ten... tengo que irme

Y antes de que a Barnes se le ocurriera detenerlo otra vez apresuró el paso hasta salir de la escuela, suspiró aliviado cuando al fin se subió en su auto, y ya más en calma, apoyó su nuca en el asiento, se colocó el cinturon de seguridad para luego acelerar rápidamente, saliendo lo antes posible de ahí.

(...)

-Eres la única persona que conozco en el mundo entero que se emociona por ir a un aburrido museo- comentó Bucky irritado a la vez que observaba como Steve guardaba demasiado emocionado cosas en su mochila, un par de libros excesivamente gordos, unos lápices, un par de sándwiches y por último una caja de jugo

-Me encantan estos paseos escolares- admitió feliz- ¿enserio no quieres venir? No te pierdes de nada pero aun así

-Créeme, jamás he estado tan seguro en la vida- respondió sin levantar la vista el alfa castaño jugando GTA en un Play Station, mientras masticaba unos cheetos de queso extra de la bolsa que se encontraba a su lado- ya te lo dije los museos son aburridos- comentó con la boca llena, apenas entendiéndosele la mitad de lo que decía- solo se habla de gente muerta

-Muy bien- sonrió Steve sin ningún pesar de que el otro se negara, peinando bien su cabello y poniéndose algo de perfume, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero quería verse y oler bien, porque su profesor iba a estar ahí- si no quieres ir, no quieres ir- dijo sonando demasiado feliz, a lo que Bucky le miró curioso, normalmente Steve le insistía en que fuera a ese tipo de eventos con él, hasta que terminaba cediendo, no aceptaba negarivas sin más

Su rubio amigo se colocó su mochila en los hombros, tomando su casco y las llaves de su moto, se despidió con la mano y salió disparado.

Bucky escuchó su teléfono sonar y sin ver quien era atendió la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió sin muchas ganas

-Hey- le saludó Sam al otro lado de la línea- amigo, necesito que le digas a Steve que no se le olvide mi libro de historia, él no responde su teléfono

-Creo que ya lo guardó mientras hacía la mochila lo vi guardar dos, esta de camino ahora

-¿Esta de camino? ¿Por qué no vienes tú con él?

-Los museos no son lo mío- comentó girando los ojos y metiendo otro puñado de frituras de queso en su boca- es mejor el GTA

-Eso lo sé, pero pensé que vendrías porque también va estar el profesor Stark- luego de decir eso Sam escuchó como Barnes al otro lado de la línea comenzaba a toser, supuso que se había atorado con las frituras- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Cómo que va ir Antoshka?-cuestionó restandole importancia a la pregunta- Pero yo creí que el profesor Banner era quien iba a guiar a nuestro curso

-Exacto, junto con Stark, siempre son dos profesores, y donde va Banner le acompaña siempre Stark

-Pero ¿Por qué demonios Steve no me dijo que...- hizo una pausa cayendo en cuenta de lo que planeaba su amigo, toda esa felicidad al irse sin él- ese traidor- susurró con los ojos entrecerrados levantándose y tirando el mando al piso- ¿Crees que llego a tiempo antes de que parta el bus?

-Espera, espera, espera -le detuvo Wilson- ¿Qué pasó con todo eso de "los museos no son lo mío"?

-Bueno... las cosas cambian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, enserio, amo escribir esta historia y amo cuando a ustedes les gusta!   
> lo siento si esque hay errores o algo, leo el cap como tres veces antes de subirlo justo por ello, pero estoy intentando arreglarlo.  
> En fin, me despido y muchas gracias a todos los que leen, votan y comentan.


	6. Capítulo 4: Viajes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decide aparecerse en el museo después de todo, protegiendo a cierto Omega del peligro.

-Caíste bajo- dijo Sam mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados a Steve, provocando que este gruñera molesto por ello, se sentía un poco mal de mentirle a Bucky, solo un poco, aunque realmente no le mintió, solo le omitió el hecho de que Tony iría también al paseo

Observó a este mientras pasaba lista, se veía tan lindo ese día, y no dejaba de verse elegante y sexy, con sus lentes de sol, y ceño levemente fruncido mientras hablaba con un alumno al que al parecer se le quedó el permiso de sus padres, pobre Thor.

Una vez anunciaron que subirían a todos al bus, los alumnos se pusieron de pie al instante, Tony intentaba ocultar su leve decepción al no ver a James presente ese día, se sentía un poco idiota por ello, pero quería pasar aunque sea un rato con él sin estar en clases, paseando por el amplio museo de historia nacional.

-Muy bien, vamos a los buses- anunció en voz alta abriendo la puerta del salón de clases, sin notar que alguien iba entrando correndo a toda velocidad, chocando estrepitosamente con él

Bucky rápidamente rodeó la cintura de Stark con fuerza antes de que cayera hacia atrás, joder ¿Por qué el destino siempre tenía que hacer que chocaran? El escuchó que la gente dice que estan unidos cuando los destinos chocaban pero no pensó que sería tan literal, pero no se quejaba.

El omega levantó el rostro y miró que Bucky estaba a muy pocos centímetros de él, jadeando, al parecer por la carrera de llegar antes de que el bus partiera. No pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz de verlo ahí, se sentía extrañamente bien con él cerca, a pesar de que le pusiera incómodo y le dijera cosas inapropiadas. Era algo tan contradictorio, ojala la vida tuviera instruciones.

-Que bien- sonrió el alfa con el pequeño omega en sus brazos- todavía no te vas- susurró, antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo frente a varios alumnos- quiero decir, todos, creí que todos ya se habían ido- Bucky dijo antes de lanzar una pequeña mirada hacia Steve

Sam le dio un codazo al rubio para que le viera, este volteó quedándose atónito cuando encontró a Bucky ahí, con su profesor, muy cerca. Este último se soltó del agarre, ya que tenían la vista de casi toda la clase en ellos, no quería que pensaran cosas que no eran.

-Solo... vaya con más cuidado la próxima vez, señor Barnes- dijo con un tono profesional, si hubiesen estado solos le hubiese golpeado, por casi siempre mandarlo al suelo por chocar con él- bueno clase- carraspeó y se dirigió a todos los presentes en el salón- vamos a los buses

Algunos exclamaron un "si" o "ya era hora" emocionados, ya que iban a perder clases, mientras que otros solo corrieron para ir por buenos asientos a los buses, osea los de atras, donde se puede hacer desorden sin que los profesores te regañen.

Mientras el profesor Banner le gritaba a algunos estudiantes que no corrieran por los pasillos porque podían causar algún accidente, Bucky le lanzó una pequeña mirada a su Kotenok, que caminaba lentamente en dirección donde se encontraban los buses, corrió un poco para alcanzarlo.

-Siéntese conmigo en el bus- dijo con una sonrisa amplia una vez llegó a su lado, no sonaba a una pregunta, Stark le miró alzando una ceja, estaba bastante cerca

-No puedo, tengo que ir con Banner, somos los profesores a cargo de la clase- respondió girando sus ojos queriendo sonar irritado porque ese alfa le ofrecía aquello, pero en el fondo y siendo sincero le parecía tierno ese pequeño detalle de solo sentarse con él

-Está bien- suspiró Bucky, alzandose de hombros, yéndose rápidamente a donde estaba Natasha

Tony se sintió un poco decepcionado por la facilidad con la que el otro se dio por vencido con la idea de sentarse juntos, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas fue él quien dijo que no. Quizás si dejara de ser tan idiota todo el tiempo algún día estaría con alguien y sería feliz. Hizo un puchero al ver como James abrazaba a Nat, apartó la mirada, se sentía idiota por molestarse solo por un tonto abrazo pero le revolvió el estómago, y apretónlos puños.

-¿Por qué ese puchero?- cuestionó Bruce mirándole divertido, Tony rápidamente borró su expresión

-No sé de qué hablas- respondió cruzándose de brazos- ve a subirte al bus y espérame ahí-ordenó tajante

(...)

-Me debes una grande- dijo Natasha apuntando a Bucky con un dedo- y te la voy a cobrar

-Por favor- dijo el alfa castaño- he visto como miras a Banner, estoy seguro de que no es gran cosa, tambien te haces el favor a ti

Giró la vista hacia su Anthoshka que estaba con una carpeta en su brazo y hablaba por teléfono, sonrió y subió al bus con bastante ánimo. Caminó hasta un asiento, de los del medio, que tenía uno al lado desocupado. Y con una sonrisa pícara vio como Nat tomaba asiento junto al profesor Banner, ignorando los tartamudeos y sonrojos de este, quizás intentando decirle que estaba ocupado ese asiento pero Romanoff le ignoró y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con toda la confianza del mundo.

Unos minutos despues cuando ya todos los alumnos se encontraban a bordo, Tony se subió, alzando sus cejas sorprendido cuando vio a Nat -muy sonriente- sentada al lado de Banner en el que se suponía era su asiento y Bruce debió reservarle, miró a este con el ceño fruncido, y el pobre beta le miró con la culpa marcada en sus facciones, alzándose de hombros, como si le dijera "qué puedo hacer."

El omega giró sus ojos y observó que no habían más asientos disponibles, excepto uno, que estaba "casualmente" justo al lado de James Barnes quien estaba cómodamente apoyado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, cabeza apoyada en sus manos y sus brazos detras de su cabeza, como si no fuera consciente de lo que pasaba. Lanzó un bufido y comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse al lado del alfa, este abrió los ojos y le miró divertido, queriendo parecer sorprendido, fallando de forma notable.

-¿No habían más asientos?

-Cállate- gruñó cruzándose de brazos- tu planeaste esto- indicó entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Me creería si le dijera que es toda una coincidencia?- cuestionó burlesco, y maldición su profesor se veía tan lindo enfurruñado, solo queria comerselo a besos

-No, no te creería- dijo antes de sacar un libro de su bolso para comenzar a leer, pero Bucky lo tomó de sus manos- ¡Hey!- se quejó intentando alcanzarlo, pero este lo alejó

-Salga conmigo- pidió mirándole con sus ojos azules grandes y una sonrisa suplicante- solo una cita, una, no es tan difícil

-No, ya te dije, soy tu profesor, es inapropiado- dijo en un susurro por si alguno de los alumnos escuchaban, pero al parecer estos estaban en otra onda, ninguno ponía atención a ellos

-Excusas- indicó el alfa devolviéndole el libro

Bucky levantó la mirada y volteó para ver los asientos de al final del bus, a Steve que estaba sentado junto a Sam, el rubio le miraba fijamente, al parecer no estaba muy feliz con él, y no le extrañaba, pero vamos no fue él quien le omitió la información sobre el paseo para que no estuviera cerca de Stark.

-¿A quién ves tanto?- cuestionó curioso el omega

-No me diga que mi gatito se está poniéndose celoso - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y pellizcando una de las mejillas de Tony que comenzaba a enrojecer por el apodo

-Idiota- se quejó dándole un manotazo a la mano- no se puede hablar contigo cinco minutos sin que me saque de mis casillas

-Podría si aceptara salir conmigo, solo una cena aunque sea

Tony se mordió el labio, sabía que era tonto seguir negándose a sí mismo que se sentía atraído hacia Barnes, evitarle era algo que realmente no sabía si quería seguir haciendo, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se rindiera, que bajara ese muro, y que lo intentara, él sabía que el otro no era un alfa como todos los que ha conocido, bueno en cierta forma era un idiota, pero uno bueno, como Rhodey, quizás si habían buenos alfas en el mundo.

-Lo pensaré- dijo en voz baja, obteniendo como respuesta una expresión de feliz e incrédula del alfa a su lado, este iba a decirle algo pero Tony le interrumpió- solo no me presiones ¿sí? Quiero pensarlo... pero no puedo si estas encima de mí

Ignoró el sentimiento cálido que se formó en su pecho al ver los ojos azules del alfa brillando, se sentía tan bien verlo así, sonriendo con sinceridad, no con esa burlesca sonrisa, detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de todo lo que su mente pensaba y su cuerpo sentía, quizás no era solo una atracción, cada día Tony estaba más y más seguro de que sentía algo menos superficial y más profundo.

El resto del viaje se pasó bastante rápido para desgracia de Barnes que quería estar más tiempo con su Kotenok, durante este hablaron sobre algunas cosas, como su vida diaria, Tony dijo que no le sorprendía que Barnes jugara la mayor parte del tiempo Play Station, pero si le sorprendió cuando le dijo que trabajaba en un bar, ya que aún tenía diecisiete. También hablaron sobre algunas películas y series que tenían en común que para sorpresa de ambos resultaron ser bastantes, como The Walking Dead, Supernatural o películas como la saga de ¿Qué paso ayer? que estaba entre las favoritas de ambos.

Mientras hablaban compartían galletas, y Bucky le dio de su sándwich que era uno de los más deliciosos que Stark había probado en su vida, y se sorprendió al escuchar que él mismo Bucky lo hizo.

-No es para tanto- dijo con una sonrisa

-Enserio- corroboró Tony- es mucho mejor que cualquier sándwich de cualquier cafetería, aunque igual tienes algo de competencia con las hamburguesas Buckaro- soltó dando otro mordisco

-¿Buckaroo?- cuestionó el alfa alzando una ceja, algo que definitivamente se veía sexy en él, pensó Tony

-¿Qué? Tú me llamas por un millón de apodos, yo también puedo ponerte algunos- indicó divertido

Iba responder pero entonces el bus se detuvo. Tony se movió hacia la ventana.

-Llegamos- habló Banner poniéndose de pie frente a la clase- por favor recuerden que deben estar juntos en todo momento, si alguien se separa del grupo tendré que mandarlo a detención- habló con el tono de voz tan amable como siempre

Comenzaron a bajarse del vehículo, y ambos profesores reunieron a los alumnos y comenzaron el recorrido, Banner iba delante de la larga fila junto con la instructora del paseo, mientras que Tony caminaba desde atrás, vigilando que ninguno se retrasara o se fuera al bar que estaba a solo una calle del museo.

Steve caminó hasta donde estaba Bucky y comenzaron a caminar juntos, el rubio decide romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que si ibas a venir?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Stark si iba venir?- cuestionó de vuelta

-Yo...- Steve rascó su nuca nervioso- no pensé que vendrías porque Stark iba estar, y... vamos Buck, fuiste tú quien dijo que no le interesaban los museos, no me eches toda la culpa a mí, no cuando se nota a kilómetros que viniste solo para estar cerca de Tony, y que apuesto a que planeaste que Nat se sentara con Banner para que Tony tuviese que sentarse contigo

-¿Y qué si fue así?-inquirió ya molesto por la actitud de su amigo- me gusta, realmente me gusta, y quiero intentarlo con él, tu ni le hablas, y bien entiendo que fue por lo de esperar a fin de año y todo, pero yo no quiero esperar, puedes pensar que soy egoísta y que solo pienso en mí, pues así es, lo quiero, y lo quiero solo para mi Steve, ya no me apartaré, ni por ti, ni por nadie

Después de esa declaración que no obtuvo respuesta de parte de Steve excepto una mirada de completa decepción dirigida hacia su persona, el rubio se alejó y comenzó a hablar con Sam, sin dirigirle la mirada por un largo tramo recorrido del museo, Bucky maldijo, Steve era como su hermano, no quería que se enojara con él, pero no pensaba renunciar a su kotenok.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Nat a su lado, que vio como Bucky caminaba con mas manos en los bolsillos y hacia como si pateara una piedra invisible del piso

-Le dije que quiero a Tony solo para mí- susurró sin levantar la mirada

-Fuertes declaraciones- anunció Nat ganándose ahora una mala mirada de parte del castaño- lo siento, hey, ya se le va pasar- dijo intentando animarle- puede que esté molesto, pero ustedes han sido amigos toda su vida, esta pequeña pelea no va cambiar eso, créeme

Bucky asintió, tarde o temprano todo se arreglaría, Natasha tenía razón, solo tenía que darle tiempo a Steve.

-Cambiando de tema, estoy harta de que esa instructora tonta esté coqueteándole a Bruce- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, esto hizo que Barnes soltara una carcajada

-Entonces ve a impedirlo- le aconsejó- que no toque a tu hombre

-¿Sabes qué? eso es justo lo que haré, nadie se mete en territorio de Natasha Romanoff- dijo ella antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde estos se encontraban, Banner y la instructora, no dándole tiempo a Bucky que dijera que solo estaba bromeando, suspiró resignado

Volteó y vio a su lindo profesor que estaba parado a una gran distancia del grupo mirando una extraña escultura de un moai, del porte de una persona, e incluso más grande. Sonrió, contemplando lo lindo que se veía, pero entonces su Antoshka abrió sus ojos, y comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos rápidamente algo que Barnes no supo que era, y vio como este corría hasta donde se encontraba la salida del museo. Fue entonces que sintió el olor, uno leve y muy dulce, llegó a su nariz. Y lo supo.

(...)

Tony corrió apresurado hacia el bus, sintiendo un calor ya conocido recorrer su cuerpo, no, no, no, maldijo mentalmente, no había encontrado en sus bolsillos los malditos supresores, estaba bastante seguro de que los tenía, quizás estaban en su bolso, corrió hasta el asiento que usó durante el viaje y busco desesperadamente dentro de este. No estaban. Iba tomar su teléfono para llamar a Rhodes como siempre hacía cuando esto sucedía pero una mano se lo impidió.

-Ese olor- ni siquiera escuchó cuando alguien más se subió, pero ahí estaba uno de sus alumnos mirándole de arriba abajo- me está volviendo loco, profesor Stark

-¿Se...señor Rumlow?- tartamudeó nervioso- no debería estar aquí, la clase...

-Shh- susurró tomándole de la cintura y apegándolo a su cuerpo- no puede andar por ahí oliendo así, ¿sabe lo que provoca en los alfas?

-No, espera, no, alejate- ordenó con un pánico comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo

-Shh, solo nos divertimos- dijo con calma- prometo que será una experiencia inolvidable

Le volteó y ahora apegó la espalda del omega a su pecho, le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos para que no gritara o hiciera algún sonido, apegó su rostro al cuello del omega, inhalando su aroma, ese aroma tan dulce y delicioso para los alfas que todo omega sin pareja y en celo producía, le mordió la oreja, ignorando el quejido del otro, disfrutando del estremecimiento que causo en su cuerpo.

Tony comenzó a retorcerse tratando de darle algún codazo pero al otro parecían no dolerle, comenzó a sentir más y más ansiedad cuando sintió algo duro frotarse contra su trasero por sobre la ropa y fue presionado contra uno de los asientos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia al no poder liberarse. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

Pero entonces el otro le soltó abruptamente, Tony se volteó con rapidez viendo su oportunidad de escapar, entonces comprobó que no le había soltado, al menos no voluntariamente, sino que había sido tacleado por Bucky, quien le estaba dando la paliza de su vida.

Tony tardó el procesar lo que ocurría hasta que Buck comenzó a hablar.

-¿¡Quién te crees...- dijo este último antes de comenzar a golpear el rostro de Rumlow con todas sus fuerzas- ...para poner tus asquerosas manos...- y otro puñetazo- sobre su cuerpo!?

Tony jamás había visto al alfa tan molesto, bueno en realidad jamás lo vio molesto, y era totalmente consciente que esto lo hacía porque sentía una protección hacia él. A esa altura Rumlow ya tenía la cara irreconocible, tanto por la sangre como por la hinchazón de sus mejillas y labios, y Bucky no parecía conforme con ello ya que seguía y seguía.

-James- le llamó aun sintiendo ese calor molesto en su cuerpo, pero este seguía golpeando al otro que ya estaba casi inconsciente

-¡Te juro que si tocas a mi omega de nuevo....- puñetazo- te mato!- otro puñetazo

-¡Buckaro!- esta vez el nombrado si le miró, fue como si despertara luego de estar poseído, y su mirada inmediatamente cambio cuando sus ojos vieron los marrones de Tony, la ira no desapareció, sino que aumento cuando vio los ojos llorosos de su Antoshka- basta, ya... ya entendió- dijo con dificultad por el calor que su celo comenzaba a provocar en su cuerpo, quizas si hubiesen estado en otra situación hubiese dicho algo cuando el otro le llamo su omega, pero no estaba con muchas ganas de hacerlo ahora, y tampoco en las mejores condiciones

James rápidamente se levantó-ignorando al inconsciente Rumlow en el suelo- y caminó hasta Tony al ver como se mareaba y apoyaba en un asiento, y fue cuando puso atención al aroma que desprendía aun más el cuerpo de su Antoshka, y esto solo le dejó una cosa clara; Tony estaba entrando en celo, justo lo que imaginó.

-Tengo que llevarte a tu casa- dijo rápidamente, y tomó el teléfono de Tony del suelo- ¿alguna idea de a quien llamo para que te lleve? Lo hubiese hecho yo pero no tengo mi moto aquí y aunque la tuviera creo que es mejor un auto en... tu estado - dijo intentando no respirar ya que si lo hacía le sería más difícil no abalanzarse sobre el omega

-Llama a Rhodey, búscalo en los contactos- indicó sintiendo como sus mejillas se recalentaban, y su entrada comenzaba a segregar el maldito lubricante que estaba comenzando a humedecer su ropa y hacer el olor más fuerte, ¿por qué mierda tenía que pasarle justo frente al alfa que le gustaba? Se lamentó por ello.

-¿Quién es Rhodey?- cuestionó receloso

-Un amigo- gruñó un poco molesto por los celos tontos e inecesarios en el tono de voz que usó su alumno- lo conociste en la cafetería, cuando nos vimos por primera vez- gimió al sentir un pequeño dolor en su vientre bajo que hizo que se avergonzara- ¿¡Puedes solo llamarlo y dejar de actuar como un novio celoso!?

Y Tony creyó que alucinó cuando escuchó algo que sonó sospechosamente como "eso sería si dejaras de ser tan testarudo"

-¿Hola?- habló Bucky por teléfono con un extrañado Rhodey por escuchar la voz de otro sujeto con el teléfono de su amigo, Barnes le hizo a este un resumen de lo que pasó, es decir, solo dijo que Tony entró en celo y donde se encontraban, no mencionó a Rumlow, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo

-¿Qué dijo?- cuestionó Tony

-Que ya viene- dijo, y luego de ver a Tony un momento con las mejillas rojas, pupilas dilatadas, jadeante y desprendiendo ese delicioso aroma sintió sus colmillos de alfa salir y su miembro comenzar a despertarse-Kotenok- susurró apretando los dientes y los puños cuando Tony gimió por culpa del celo

-James- jadeó Tony

-Hey gatito, creo que mejor espero afuera a que llegue tu amigo- habló con suavidad

-Pero...

-No creo que pueda controlarme si sigo viéndote de esa forma, no a solas

-Bueno, tú y yo y el inconsciente Rumlow ahí presente- comentó tratando de aminorar el ambiente, funcionó un poco ya que hizo que Bucky sonriera

-Pues yo y el "inconsciente Rumlow" estaremos afuera del bus- indicó- cierra las ventanas y cuando llegue tu amigo Rhidey nos vamos, estaré afuera y dejaré a este idiota en medio de la calle por si pasa un auto- pateó el cuerpo del otro

-¡Buckaro!- le regañó

-Es broma, pequeño kotenok- se inclinó y beso su mejilla con cariño, para luego alejarse, tomar el pie de Rumlow y arrastrarlo hacia afuera, sin importarle que el idiota ese se raspara o golpeara

Tony hizo todo lo que James le dijo, cerró todas las ventanas para que su olor no se filtrara, y se sentó a esperar a su amigo ahí, esperaba que ningún otro estudiante viniera al bus o notarían lo que pasaba, y quizás a Bucky lo expulsarían por golpear al otro sujeto, aunque fue culpa del idiota por tocarlo contra su voluntad,!Rumlow acabaría peor parado que ellos.

Mandó un mensaje a Bruce diciéndole que tuvo una emergencia, y que se tuvo que retirar del museo, justificando que la desaparición de Barnes para llevarle a su casa, Bruce le entendió perfectamente y le respondió que no se preocupara.

Pasaron como treinta minutos cuando la puerta del bus se abrió, y Rhodey apareció seguido de Barnes. Tony suspiró aliviado al ver al primero, al fin podría ir a casa.

-¿Por qué el sujeto de la cafetería te cuida? - apuntó a Bucky- ¿y por qué hay otro sujeto medio muerto a golpes?- cuestionó su amigo

-Luego te cuento, ahora llévame a casa- ordenó poniéndose de pie, sintiendo un leve mareo, y Rhodey le sostuvo de la cintura

-Pues andando

Salieron y a pocos pasos estaba el auto de Rhodey, Tony apresuró el paso y subió en los asientos traseros.

-Voy con ustedes- dijo Bucky llevando su mochila y el bolso de Tony, subiéndose sin preguntar en el asiento del copiloto, quería asegurarse de que su omega llegara a salvo a casa, y mentiría si dijera que no quería saber qué relación tenía su gatito con el otro alfa

-Soy Rhodey- se presentó tendiendo su mano-creo que nos vimos anteriormente, en la cefetería- recordó

-Exacto, mi nombre es James Barnes, pero me dicen Bucky- indicó estrechando su mano

-¡Y yo soy Tony! ¡Ya que al fin nos conocemos todos! ¿¡Podemos irnos!?¡No es agradable estar así en lugares públicos!- les gritó molesto

Rhodey asintió rápidamente, y una vez encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir a la máxima velocidad permitida.

-Te dije que no vinieras hoy, Tones- indicó su amigo en tono de regaño- ¿Pero me escuchaste? Noup- se auto respondió- nunca escuchas

-¡Bueno no sabía que esto pasaría!- gritó apretando los dientes al sentir como su ropa le quemaba, pero no se iba desnudar en el auto, y menos con público presente muchas gracias

Rhodey dirigió su mirada a Barnes que tenía los puños apretados, y supuso que era por el olor fuerte proveniente de Tony, le debía ser horrible controlarse.

-Barnes ¿estas seguro de que quieres estar acá?

-¿Cómo es que no te afecta?- preguntó el alfa castaño con los dientes apretados

-Porque ya tengo una omega, y como bien sabes, cuando marcas a alguien los demás olores se te hacen soportables y no te afectan, por ello cuido de Tony en estas situaciones

Bucky asintió, aliviado de escuchar que el otro ya tenía omega y no sería competencia para él, aun así le alegraba que Tony hubiese tenido a alguien que le cuide siempre que esas cosas sucedían, porque si hubiese estado solo quizás cualquier idiota pudo haber...

Su mente se desvió hacia Rumlow, ese maldito imbécil que intento tocar a su gatito en ese estado tan vulnerable.

-¿Quién era el sujeto inconsciente con la cara llena de sangre?- cuestionó Rhodey como si recien se acordara, y observó por el espejo retrovisor como Tony se tensó

-Era Rumlow- respondió Bucky estirando su mano y tomando la de Tony que le correspondió al gesto apretando sus dedos- ese... saco de mierda- susurró con ira- intentó abusar de Antoshka

-¿¡Él qué!?

-Si yo no hubiese llegado...- no terminó la frase, el solo pensar en eso hacía que su sangre hirviera, esa ira que anteriormente nació en el bus resurgiera, y sus ojos tiñéndose de rojo, nadie tenía derecho de tocar a su kotenok, nadie, y menos forzarlo

Hubo un silencio seguido de eso, donde Rhodes observaba lo posesivo y protector que ese desconocido alfa de cabello largo era con su amigo, parecía un buen chico, además estaba agradecido de que salvara a Tones de lo que pudo haber sido una horrible experiencia, que lo haya cuidado cuando no estuvo él presente, significaba harto.

-¿Te gusta Tonos?- cuestionó mirando a Barnes

-¡Rhodey! ¿¡Te parece el momento para interrogarlo!?- exclamó Tony indignado- No le contestes Buckaro

-Sip, me gusta mucho- respondió alzándose de hombros, conteniendo la respiración, el aroma del omega le afectaba cada vez más, provocando que sus ojos brillaran en rojo

-¡James! - gritó ignorando el dolor en su vientre bajo que le provocó doblarse, estúpido celo, maldijo Tony, y estúpido Buckaro

-Pero él se niega a salir conmigo- le siguió diciendo Bucky a Rhodes en un tono ahogado, como si ignorara a Tony

-Debes ser paciente- indicó este- es algo idiota en cuanto a estos temas

-¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí!-les gritó, dándole un manotazo al bazo de Barnes que seguía con sus manos entrelazadas

Y el resto del viaje terminó siendo bastante incómodo más para Tony que para Bucky con las preguntas de Rhodey hacia ambos, y el control que Barnes sentía que perdía con cada segundo al escuchar como pequeños gemidos salian de los labios de Antoshka, su instinto le gritaba por quitarse el cinturón y abalanzarse sobre el omega a complacerlo como su cuepro le pedía, lo estaba matando lentamente, sin duda, ese viaje fue la peor tortura. Pero valía la pena si su omega estaba seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 5: Oportunidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky le pide a Tony que sea su tutor ¿aceptará?

-Llegamos- informó Rhodey, estacionando el auto frente al edificio- vamos, te llevo a tu departamento- comentó llegando junto al omega, y le tomó de la cintura, sintiendo lo caliente de su cuerpo a través de la tela, Barnes sin preguntar les siguió, quizas no debería acercarse demasiado a su gatito en ese estado

A penas pusieron un pie en el departamento de Tony luego de abrir la puerta este salió disparado a su habitación, sin decir una sola palabra, ya que no soportaba el calor de su piel, y solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentiría el quitarse la ropa.

De un portazo cerró la puerta, que resonó en todo el piso, dejando a ambos alfas con la palabra en la boca.

Bucky se removió nervioso al sentir la mirada recelosa del otro alfa sobre su persona, al parecer estaba a punto de dispararle o algo así, debía ser por la protección hacia el omega y que un alfa sin pareja no debería estar en esa zona tan íntima.

-¿Quieres saber cuáles son mis intenciones con Tony?- preguntó intentando sonar divertido pero la mirada seria del otro le borró la sonrisa

-Creo que estaría bien saberlas, si

Bucky se quedó un momento en silencio, para luego caminar hasta la ventana, abriéndola para aspirar algo que no sean las feromonas que el omega dejó en su departamento, lo estaban matando.

-Yo...- comenzó a hablar ya un poco más tranquilo, respirando más libremente- no he venido a aprovecharme de él, si eso es lo que piensas

-¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos- porque disculpa si soy algo sobreprotector con Tonos, pero debiste haberte ido al notar que llegó a salvo, en especial estando Tony en celo, además me dijiste anteriormente que te gustaba mucho, quiero decir ¿Porque no debería pensar que has venido a aprovecharte de él? Dame razones para hacerme pensar que estoy equivocado

-Lo estas, bastante en realidad, yo solo quise asegurarme que llegara bien, y...- se rascó la nuca nervioso- quiero cuidarlo, al igual que tú, y si Tony en algún momento aceptara quizás comenzar a salir conmigo pues... me gustaría estar con él- hizo una pausa sin saber si era correcto terminarla, pero aun así dijo- por siempre

-Eso es mucho tiempo

-Yo sé que es mucho tiempo, y no miento, enserio quiero llegar a conocerlo más, pero cada vez que lo intento él se aleja, a veces estoy seguro de que quiere estar cerca mío, y otras veces me hace dudar porque es como si el me quisiera a kilómetros de distancia, se aleja y es tan complicado de entender- gruño Barnes pasando una mano por su cabello

Rhodey pudo notar que parecía estar bastante frustrado, y no era una sorpresa aquello ya que Tony podía ser la persona más desesperante y complicada, pero eso era una imagen, cuando llegabas a conocerlo no era tan difícil de leer, cuando estaba triste o enojado, o realmente feliz.

-Deberías irte- le dijo Rhodey- no es bueno que estés aquí, Tony no se sentirá cómodo-el castaño asintió comprendiendo y caminaron hasta la puerta- Mira- le detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta- Tony es complicado de entender, eso es un hecho, puede decir que no cuando sabe que es sí, se molesta con facilidad, a veces le dan lapsus de no dormir, o no comer, necesita a alguien preocupado por él, que lo cuide, es bastante inmaduro, tanto que puede no hablarte por una semana si no le dejas comprarse un maldito oso de felpa vestido de Darth Vader, créeme, me ha pasado- Bucky rio ante eso, porque se lo imaginó, un Tony enfurruñado porque quería un peluche- también puede ser la persona más bipolar del mundo, golpearte y abrazarte al segundo después, pero finalmente cuando va pasando el tiempo uno simplemente no puede vivir sin él, se vuelve parte de tu vida, y si lidias con ello, quizás tengas una posibilidad de ganarte una oportunidad, de mi parte, aun tienes que ganarte la de ese omega idiota

-Estoy más que dispuesto a todo ello- dijo con una amplia sonrisa caminando hacia la puerta del departamento, saliendo de este

-Hey, si le lastimas en algún momento, o le llegas a hacer llorar-advirtió con su tono cambiando a uno bastante peligroso- quiero que sepas que formo parte de las Fuerzas Armadas, y por ello he hecho varios cursos de tiro al blanco, por lo que en resumen sé cómo usar un arma a la perfección

-Bien- dijo Barnes mirándole con decisión- y te prometo que jamás tendrás que usarla conmigo, yo nunca, le haría daño

-Eso espero- fue su respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta

(...)

Una vez Bucky llegó a su habitación, Steve ya se encontraba ahí, y el rubio le lanzó una pequeña mirada para después continuar leyendo su libro aun sentado en el escritorio, al rubio no le pasó desapercibido el que este tuviese los nudillos sangrantes y con pequeñas heridas en ellos, y tampoco el hecho de su profesor haya desaparecido repentinamente en el paseo de curso, junto con Bucky, y encontraron a Rumlow con la cara llena de sangre, golpeado, como si le hubiesen usado como saco de box, le tuvieron que llevar a enfermería cuando volvieron a la escuela, solos junto con el profesor Banner. A pesar de que Steve se moría por preguntarle qué rayos había pasado, seguía molesto con él, y la ley del hielo era más importante.

Lo cierto es que ese día no se dirigieron la palabra, era Viernes asique Bucky tendría que ir a trabajar, y así pasó el resto del fin de semana, evitando a Steve y trabajando en el bar, pidiendo horas extras, para ganar dinero y no volver donde estaba el rubio.

Fue un par de veces a ver como se encontraba su kotenok, más que nada como excusa porque sabía que estaría bien, pero le extrañaba, llevándole unas donas de chocolate por si es que a este le gustaban, pero Rhodey no le dejó pasar más allá de la puerta, alegando que no era correcto que estuviera ahí estando Tony en celo, vamos ¿enserio? No es como si se lo fuera a violar, esta bien, ganas no le faltaban, sin embargo nunca tomaría al omega hasta que este le diera el permiso de hacerlo.

Más lento de lo que se esperó, llegó el Lunes, y mentiría si dijera que no quería partirse de risa cuando vio como Rumlow llegaba con la cara toda hinchada de un color morado, era cierto que le golpeó bien fuerte pero no recordaba que tanto, estaba tan cegado por la ira en ese momento. Rumlow ese día cuando vio a Bucky corrió hacia la dirección contraria como si tuviese miedo de que este lo fuera a golpear de nuevo. A Barnes le alegró escuchar que este estaba pidiendo ser transferido de escuela. No lo quería volver a ver en el mismo espacio de su gatito, quien por cierto, no fue a trabajar ese día, supuso que pidió licencia para faltar, aunque probablemente si iría al día siguiente porque el celo no duraba más de tres días, de hecho ese día debió haber terminado, pero las feromonas que aun genera el cuerpo son fuertes.

A la hora del almuerzo Sam y Natasha obligaron a Steve y a él a sentarse en la misma mesa, los cuatro, ya que estaban preocupados de lo mucho que estos se evitaban, normalmente no duraban tanto sin hablarse de hecho, nunca se habían hecho la ley del hielo. El silencio era horriblemente incómodo y tenso en la mesa de la cafetería donde estaban sentados, como si al que dijera algo le fuesen a llevar al infierno o algo parecido. Hasta que Nat después de un largo rato ya demasiado harta de la situación se levantó golpeando con sus manos la mesa, comenzando a alzar la voz.

-¿Saben qué? Esto es totalmente ridículo, ya no tienen cinco años como para no resolver sus problemas con palabras como lo hace la gente de su edad- comenzó a decir apuntando a los alfas, bastante molesta- ¿Enserio son tan inmaduros? Estar con ustedes dos se ha vuelto una molestia, no se hablan, no se miran, es irritante, enserio, ¿Ambos quieren cogerse al mismo omega? ¡Pues esas cosas pasan! ¿¡Acaso me ven a mi haciendole la ley del hielo a cada zorra que se acerca a Bruce!?

-De hecho...- comenzó a decir Sam

\- ¡Tu cállate!- gritó a este que al instante obedeció se volvió a los otros dos- ¡Y les diré algo más hasta que no solucionen sus estúpidas diferencias, yo y Sam no les volveremos a dirigir la palabra!

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Sam- pero...

Nat, le tomó del brazo antes de que dijera algo más y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida de la cafetería. Dejando a Bucky y Steve a solas en el tenso silencio en el que estaban anteriormente los cuatro.

-¿Sabes porque no vino a trabajar Tony?- cuestionó Steve rompiendo el silencio luciendo un poco culpable y preocupado

-¿Me hablas solo para saber cómo está Tony? ¿Enserio?- inquirió Bucky girando sus ojos

Steve hizo una mueca, era él quien se estaba comportando como un idiota, no sabía cómo disculparse, y si, estaba molesto con Bucky, pero no tanto como para seguir sin hablarle.

El castaño volvió a hablar, sorprendiéndole.

-Lo siento, Steve, sé que fui egoísta, por... -dudo no muy seguro de decirle la palabra- sentirme atraído hacia Antoshka. Pero creo enserio que es más profundo que eso, es más que un simple flechazo, estoy seguro...

-¿Por qué volviste ese día con heridas en tus nudillos?- preguntó preocupado por su amigo, y apuntó sus manos, las que aún tenían pequeños cortes- ¿Te peleaste con alguien?¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien, perfectamente yo...- hizo una pausa- ese día, luego de que discutimos en el museo, vi a Tony correr hasta el bus, y al imbécil de Rumlow siguiéndole... y cuando entré, encontré al idiota esté intentando abusar de Tony, es obvio que Rumlow se sintió atraído por el aroma, ya que Tony estaba entrando en celo, así que, al ver esa escena, comencé a golear a Rumlow con todas mis fuerzas...

Steve se quedó con la boca abierta de sorpresa.

-¿Tony... él, él está bien?- cuestionó anonadado

-Sí, no le hizo... -apretó los puños- no le alcanzó a quitar la ropa o algo... más

Steve comenzó a sentirse como un idiota nuevamente, enserio se había enfadado más con su amigo por desaparecer con Tony, pensando que estaban haciendo algo más cuando este solo estaba protegiendolo...

-Soy un idiota- dijo hundiendo su rostro en sus manos- joder, enserio soy un idiota, y pensar que yo no quise que fueras al museo, probablemente Rumlow lo hubiese...- marcado terminó en su mente, incapaz de decirlo

-No es culpa tuya Steve, eso no pasó, él está bien, solo faltó porque entró en celo, está bien- le palmeó el hombro a su amigo- vendrá mañana

Steve se quedó nuevamente en silencio, asintiendo a las palabras de su amigo, quizás Bucky realmente sentía algo profundo por Tony, no solo un flechazo como él le dijo anteriormente, no solo un flechazo, y si era así, no podía hacer nada con ello. Bucky jamás sintió algo así por alguien ya que no confiaba mucho en omegas, por una mala experiencia con sus padres, más específicamente su madre, que por suerte ya no estaba.

Suspiró, debía hacer lo correcto esta vez por su mejor amigo, por su hermano. Merecía ser feliz, y Steve no era tonto como para no notar las miradas de su profesor a su amigo, era algo mutuo.

-Creo que...- comenzó a hablar, dudoso- deberías invitarlo a... salir- terminó bajando la mirada

-¿Qué?- cuestionó incrédulo Bucky, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba- Steve... espera, tú... ¿lo dices enserio? ¿No te molestaría si comenzáramos a salir?- claro que él ya lo invitó un par de veces pero su testarudo gatito se negaba a salir con él, Steve no tenía que saber los detalles

-Obvio que me va molestar- dijo gruñendo el rubio- me gustó todo el año pasado... pero, está bien si tú y él... solo no quiero seguir interponiéndome o seguir molesto contigo por ello, eres mi familia

Bucky se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-Eres el mejor, viejo

Steve sonrió al escuchar ello.

-Pero te juro que si lo haces llorar, te mato

-Sí, lo sé- dijo soltando al rubio- ya me han hecho esa amenaza antes- recordó al amigo de su kotenok, Rhodey

Solo esperaba ganarse ahora el amor de Antoshka, y para ello debería ir poco a poco, no de lleno, como hizo en las otras jugadas anteriores, si iba de lleno su gatito se asustaría y saldría huyendo. Poco a poco, se repitió mentalmente, iba ser difícil no comerselo a besos, pero valdría la pena si conseguía que lo quisiera.

(...)

Tony mordisqueaba su labio inferior nervioso, removiéndose sobre sus pies una y otra vez, caminando en círculos, Dios, sabía que se estaba comportando como un tonto adolescente, y definitivamente el ya pasó esa etapa o eso creía. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto en estar ahí afuera de detención, esperando a que cierto alumno rebelde saliera, aún faltaban diez minutos para ello, pero el decidió estar ahí antes para pensar bien que decirle.

Debía agradecerle, ignorando lo que su orgullo le decía, porque vamos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, Tony entendía que se ha comportado como un imbécil con su alumno cuando este lo único que ha querido es pasar tiempo con él, bueno si, quería más que eso, pero de todas formas, no debería ser tan malo con él.

Recordó la conversación con Rhodey sobre ello.

Flash Back

Una vez terminó su celo, Tony tomó una larga ducha, vistiendose con ropa cómoda, y salió de su habitación por algo de comida, topándose con Rhodey en la cocina, sentado en una silla, comiendo una dona de las suyas, con un periódico en la mano.

-Hola- le saludó caminando hacia la olla, donde estaba la comida recién preparada, su estómago gruñó por alimento, el celo le daba mucha hambre, por suerte su amigo le llevó la comida en los cuarto los días que estuvo encerrado en su habitación

-¿Cuándo tenías planeado hablarme de "Bucky"?- cuestionó viendo divertido como el otro dejaba caer el cucharon con torpeza ante la sorpresiva pregunta

-No hay nada que hablar de él- dijo sin atreverse a ver a los ojos de Rhodey

-Tony- le llamó- él dijo que le gustas- y no dudo que sea así, porque vino dos veces a dejarte cajas con donas

-No pasa nada Rhodey- se quejó- él me ayudó como un buen samaritano porque Rumlow intentó sobrepasarse, solo eso, no hay nada más ahí, y si le gusto pues... no es que me afecte en lo más mínimo- mintió, y lo peor era que Rhodey sabía cuándo mentía, leía a través de él

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por él-Tony se volteó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y antes de que abriera la boca el otro le interrumpió- Estas sonrojado- apuntó su rostro con el dedo índice, en shock, como si estuviese frente a un alien- Anthony Stark... - se acercó a él- estas sonrojado- repitió para luego comenzar a reír

-¡Deja de burlarte! ¡No lo estoy!-le gritó indignado

-Realmente te gusta- soltó de golpe

-¡No, no es cierto! ¡No me gusta! ¡Es mi alumno!

-Pues te gusta tu alumno- siguió diciendo y Tony decidió ignorarlo-Tonos, hey

-No te escucho soy un palo tengo orejas de pescado- comenzó a cantar cubriendose los oídos

-Mira te daré un consejo- dijo más serio, llamandole la atención- inténtalo, ¿Está bien? Si te gusta deberías intentarlo y no seguir negándote, dale aunque sea una misera oportunidad- el omega le miró pensativo- y si te hace algo, yo le voy a disparar- se acercó a su amigo y despeinó su cabello sabiendo lo mucho que este odiaba eso- no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño ¿sí?

Fin Flash Back

Se comenzó a morder las uñas, el chico le salvaba de ser practicamente ultrajado, le llevaba hasta su casa junto a Rhodes a pesar de que el alfa idiota no pudiera controlarse por el olor, y para colmo, le mandaba de sus donas favoritas a través de Rhodey, quien le dijo lo sucedido y que no le dejó pasar, lo cual agradecía porque no quería que Bucky le viese en ese estado, o lo oliera, otra vez, ya que en el bus lo presenció.

Jamás admitiría que le preguntó al profesor Banner por mensaje de texto si su Buckaroo estaba en detención y al parecer, sí, era como su segundo hogar la sala de detención. Hoy Barnes no tendría entrenamiento, y no es que se haya puesto a ver los horarios en los días que entrenaba el equipo de Lacrosse, claro que no.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se tensó cuando observó como la puerta se abría, y de esta salía Banner, quien le mandó una sonrisa, y un gesto de despedida, esperó un poco más, vio salir a dos alumnos más y finalmente salió el alfa al que estaba esperando con su mochila al hombro y viéndose tan malditamente bien, que le hizo dudar nuevamente si era buena idea.

-Buckaro- le llamó

Este se volteó, y sonrió ampliamente al verlo ahí en el pasillo, lo que provocó que el corazón de Tony se acelerara a un ritmo que no sabía que podría, no le había visto en días, y el alfa mentiría si dijera que justamente no pensaba en ir a visitarle hace unos segundos, sentado en una de las frías sillas de detención, mirando el reloj.

-Hey, kotenok, creí que no vendrías hoy- comentó, caminando hacia él

-Exacto, no vendría a trabajar- pasó la mano por su nuca- he venido a... yo... ¿podemos hablar?- cuestionó y sin esperar respuesta, entró en la sala donde se suponía tenían la detención, siendo seguido inmediatamente por el otro

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres que te ayude a esconder un cuerpo? ¿Lo tienes ahora en tu auto?- cuestionó Bucky bajando la voz a un susurro

-No estoy bromeando Buckaro idiota-se quejó dándole un manotazo en el hombro, el otro solo sonrió por el apodo, y por lo lindo que se veía frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada, dejándole que continuara- yo quería...- Tony se alejó caminado el círculos dudoso- yo... gracias- suspiró algo exasperado al no saber como expresarse- gracias por uhmm... salvarme de tu sabes... ser casi marcado por... Rumlow- Bucky apretó los puños, sintiendo ira nuevamente al pensar en ello, pero se desvaneció cuando Tony siguió hablando- y por acompañarme a mi departamento, y también por ir a preguntarle a Rhodey por mi estado y llevarme mis donas favoritas, te debo una grande porque enserio no tenías eh... que molestarte- finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa

-No es molestia si se trata de ti, kotenok

Lo dijo con una sencillez y una obviedad que a Tony le resultó tan profunda, y le fue imposible esconder el fuerte sonrojo que se adueñó de sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir más abochornado cuando el alfa pareció complacido por su reacción.

Bucky observaba fijamente al omega, que vino todo el camino de su departamento hasta aquí solo a agradecerle, vamos eso no lo haría alguien con una persona que no significaba algo para el otro, debía haber algo más, él sabía que había algo más, pero su Antoshka era demasiado difícil de comprender hasta para sí mismo, quizás debería darle un pequeño empujon.

Se sentía un poco sucio al decir lo que planeaba pero si no sacaba provecho a esta oportunidad, no sería digno del amor de su Antoshka, y él lo quería, como jamás quiso algo en su vida.

Además Steve le dijo que debería invitarlo, y él iba a ir paso a paso, no iba ir de lleno para no asustarlo, se recordó, tampoco quería su gatito volviera a poner el muro frente a él.

-Si enserio dice que me debe una grande- comenzó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa seductora- hay una forma en la que puede devolverme el favor

-No voy a tener sexo contigo-dijo rápidamente el omega

-No era eso lo que iba yo a decir, pero si usted quiere ir por ahí...- confesó acercándose lentamente a él, Tony rápidamente le empujó por el pecho sin embargo lo hizo con suavidad, poniendo distancia entre ellos, pero no demasiada

-¿Qué... eh ibas a pedirme?-cuestionó con sus manos aun en el pecho del alfa para que no se acercara, y este las tomó, envolviendo con las de Tony con las suyas, el omega las soltó abruptamente y dio un paso atrás

-Verá, esta es mi situación- comenzó a explicar Bucky decidiendo que era mejor no seguir asustándolo- estoy estudiando en esta escuela por una beca... y el director Fury dijo que debía mantener mis notas, por lo que no debería ir muy seguido a detección y tampoco bajar mis notas, me hizo esa advertencia antes de que comenzaran las clases, pero casualmente su asignatura es la única que me da problemas

-¿Quieres que te suba las notas?- cuestionó atónito- eso es ilegal, no voy a hacer eso

-¡No! ¡Dios! Kotenok, no soy de esos que seducirían a un profesor para que suba sus notas, odio a la gente interesada, jamás usaría a alguien para mi beneficio- lo dijo tan sinceramente que Tony se sintió un poco idiota por acusarlo

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que usted sea mi profesor particular- soltó de golpe

Tony pareció sorprendido por ello, estaba consciente de las desastrosas notas de Barnes en su asignatura, y él mismo le dijo que se buscara un tutor, pero ¿Él de profesor particular? ¿Enserio?

-¿Por qué no contratas a uno?

-No puedo pagarlo, de hecho apenas puedo mantenerme con el dinero que me pagan en mi trabajo, ayudo a Steve con deudas, larga histostoris, pero no creo poder costear un profe, cobran carísimo por pocas sesiones, ademas ni explican bien

-¿Y si le pides a Fury que te asigne un alumno como tutor?

-No creo que un alumno esté calificado para enseñar- las excusas que estaba dando comenzaban a perder el sentido eso era algo obvio, pero realmente quería al omega con él por un ratito aunque sea- y además usted conoce técnicas de estudio y...

-Lo que quieres es que yo te enseñe- le interrumpió mirándole con una ceja alzada

Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír culpable, porque sí, solo lo quería a él, no se iba molestar en negarlo.

-¿Enserio cree que le pondré atención a un idiota tutor? Al único al que pongo atención cuando habla es a mi gatito

Tony giró los ojos, quedándose un momento pensativo, sabía que el alfa frente a él no quería solamente un par de clases particulares, y para ser honesto por primera vez en su vida, él tampoco, poco a poco, y le gustara o no comenzaba a rendirse a lo que realmente quería y no lo que su mente le advertía, y era egoísta de cierta forma no aceptar porque su Buckaro le ponía nervioso, lo menos que le debía era ayudarlo, y muy en el fondo sabía que no era solo por agradecimiento, sino que realmente él quería pasar tiempo con James, pero no en clases, no, el quería pasar tiempo con él fuera de la escuela, en lugares mas íntimos, como quizás, su casa o algo así.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente con un suspiro- te ayudaré

Su corazón se volvió a llenar de una calidez agradable cuando vio como los ojos azules se llenaban de brillo, y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-¿Me darás tu número, kotenok? ¿Para que quedemos con las sesiones de estudio y todo eso?

-No creo que sea necesario, solo ven conmigo mañana luego de clases y nos pondremos de acuerdo- iba ser sincero, tenía miedo de darle su número por desvelarse esperando un mensaje de buenas noches de parte del alfa

Bucky se felicitó mentalmente por lograr un avance, y se acercó un poco al otro, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y qué hay de la cita?- cuestionó con esa sonrisa tan malditamente sensual que volvía loco a Tony

-No presiones- gruñó el omega, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, por el pasillo, siendo seguido inmediatamente por el otro

Cuando llegó a los estacionamientos caminó hasta su auto deportivo naranja. Se volteó hacia Bucky como si quisiera decir algo, pero dudando, eso hizo que el otro sonriera.

-Nos pondremos de acuerdo entonces gatito- antes de que este dijera algo se inclinó y besó su frente, lo que hizo que el otro abriera los ojos sorprendido, y luego los cerrara para dejarse disfrutar el calor de esos labios en su piel- nos vemos- dijo antes de separarse e ir a su moto

-Nos vemos- repitió, algo atontado, esperaba no arrepentirse de darle una oportunidad, a su manera, claro, de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, y eso era de que iba ser malditamente fácil dejarse llevar por el alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yey! Actualización, se que Bcuky apenas ha avanzado en su progreso con Tony, pero creanme que en el próximo capítulo dará un enorme paso.   
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) okey, eso es todo, gracias por leer.


	8. Capítulo 6: Tenerte cerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hace RCP a Tony pero este no se está muriendo.

Tony entró en la oficina del director Fury, sin molestarse en tocar la puerta para avisar que entraba, encontrando a este último sentado en su escritorio como siempre, leyendo unos papeles a los que le restó importancia.

-Stark, te he dicho miles de veces que toques antes de entrar- dijo sin levantar la vista, adivinando quien era el único que entraba sin permiso, y hacia lo que quería en esa escuela

-¿Por qué?- se sentó sin preguntarle al otro si estaba muy ocupado, como si estuviera en su propio departamento- No es como si te fuese a encontrar haciendo algo indebido, eres demasiado recto, respetas las reglas y esas mierdas

Fury le miró mal por la última palabra.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- cuestionó con el ceño fruncido- vienes a decirme que Quill nuevamente estaba enseñando fotos de partes de su anatomía? Porque la última vez resulto ser mentira, y no quiero preguntar por qué, ya que en los videos de la cámara de seguridad me enteré

Tony abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Fury recordaba claramente en el video de seguridad al alumno Rogers sacando una serpiente que no tenía idea como llegó ahí, mientras Wilson buscaba y descaradamente Barnes coqueteaba con el omega que tenía en frente.

Fury prometió a Howard siempre estar para su hijo cuando necesitara algo, ya que en cierta ocasión fueron buenos amigos, antes de que este muriera junto a su esposa en un accidente de auto, también recordaba ir de vez en cuanto a ver como Tony se encontraba, lo cuidó en más de una ocasión, y vigiló que no hiciera estupideces. Una de las cosas que eran parte de esa promesa era vigilar con quienes andaba Stark, para que no se metiera en problemas, no tenía que preocuparse mucho por los alfas ya que este no estaba interesado en ellos, pero en ese video se mostraba lo contrario, solo por un par de frases del alumno Barnes.

-¿Tienes cámaras de seguridad?

-Por supuesto que tengo, en mi oficina, en los pasillos de la escuela e incluso tengo un par en mi casa, pero ese no es el punto- sacudió la mano repitiendo su pregunta- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Oh... cierto- sacudió la cabeza recordando el motivo por el que estaba ahí- tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje a New York, Pepper me necesita en la empresa, para unas reuniones, como bien sabes ella me está reemplazando como CEO pero aun así, yo soy quien debe decidir algunas cuestiones importantes, aun así no creo que tarde más de una semana

-Por supuesto, solo una semana- le indicó levantando su dedo amenazante- no más

-No más- le imitó con una pequeña sonrisa- no tienes que ponerte en fase mandona conmigo Fury, sigo siendo el adolescente que cuidabas que no hiciera esas fiestas alocadas, pero le dejabas de todas formas

-Vete antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo volviendo su atención a los papeles, Tony sonrió y dio media vuelta pero antes de salir la voz del otro le detuvo- Por cierto, Stark

-¿Si?

-Barnes es un gran chico, si me preguntas- soltó descaradamente con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada cómplice

Tony abrió la boca, odiando que sus mejillas comenzaran a enrojecer, prácticamente dándole la razón a la insinuación del otro. Estúpidas cámaras de seguridad que les grabaron a él y Bucky, quien sabe en cuantas ocasiones. Tomó la manilla de la puerta y salió rápidamente de la oficina, antes de delatarse aún más. Gruñó cuando escuchó a Fury reír dentro de su oficina.

(...)

Bucky frunció el ceño, intentaba poner atención por todos los medios a las palabras que salían de los labios de Tony, enserio lo intentaba, pero no lograba concentrarse demasiado con este tan de cerca, sus ojos castaños observando un cuaderno, indicándole un ejercicio de física, llevaba unos lentes de reposo que le hacían ver malditamente sexy e intelectual, sus labios se movían de una forma tan seductora, quería probarlos tanto, esos rosados y apetitosos labios, le llamaban a gritos.

Estaban sentados en un sofá en el departamento de Tony, en el cual estuvo una vez antes, cuando este estaba entrando en su celo, era bastante lujoso y amplio, se puso a pensar si a los profesores de hoy les pagaban tan bien como para tener tantas cosas, muebles que estaba seguro costaban millones de dólares, y un auto deportivo naranjo con el que iba a la escuela.

Llevaban una hora estudiando, y Bucky puso atención y aprendió todo lo que el otro le enseñó durante los primeros cincuenta minutos, pero después sus ojos comenzaron a desviarse y explorar el cuerpo y rostro de su hermoso kotenok, que aun ingenuamente adorable pensaba que el otro le estaba escuchándolo que decía sobre el movimiento circular uniforme.

-¿Cómo es que tiene derecho a tantos lujos?- cuestionó observando ahora una escultura que se veía sumamente costosa, que estaba al lado de la televisión

-¿Puedes poner atención?- recriminó el otro

-Vamos- se alzó de hombros, y apuntó la escultura- esa cosa de allí debe valer millones, además de que tiene un auto deportivo de híper lujo, y este lugar- abarcó el departamento con los brazos abiertos- es más grande que toda la casa de Stevie

-No soy solo un profesor-comentó cuando notó que el otro no dejaría de preguntar hasta que le respondiera- dirijo una compañía, Industrias Stark

Bucky asintió, él había escuchado de esa compañía, era bastante conocida, destacaba en lo tecnológico, pero nunca reparó en que el apellido de su kotenok fuese el mismo que estaba en ese gran edificio de New York.

-¿Y qué hace de profesor aquí en Brooklyn?

-Necesitaba un descanso- fue su corta y única respuesta a eso, no le gustaba hablar de porqué estaba ahí, porqué quiso alejarse de el centro de New York- ahora pone atención o te echaré a golpes de mi departamento, viniste para que te enseñe física, no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo

-¿Va echarme a golpes?- cuestionó el alfa divertido, alzando una ceja que Stark se negó a admitir que era un malditamente sugestivo gesto- me gustaría ver que intentara golpearme con esos pequeños puños

Tony entrecerró sus ojos pareciendo indignado por el comentario, y, arrojando el cuaderno al piso intentando ser impredecible, lanzó un golpe al rostro del otro que fue detenido para su sorpresa con bastante facilidad. Hizo un pequeño puchero inconforme con ello, intentando soltarse, pero el otro no le dejó, lanzó otro golpe con su mano libre, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, de él alfa apresando ahora su otra mano.

James sonrió ampliamente, al tener los puños de su gatito entre sus manos, admirando lo hermosamente tierno que este se veía haciendo pucheros, estaba molesto, a intentaba liberarse. Aún estaban sentados en el sillón. Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó su cuerpo sobre el del omega, dejándolo recostado a lo largo de este, sin soltar sus manos, terminando este bajo él.

Tony rápidamente intentó patear para alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero sus piernas fueron apresadas por las del otro. Gimió disgustado ante eso.

-Eso no es justo- se quejó mirando molesto al alfa idiota que tenía encima

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué intentara golpearme sin aviso o que yo le haya derribado?- preguntó irónico

-Te he dejado hacerlo- dijo rápidamente el omega, orgulloso como siempre

-¿Enserio? ¿Me ha dejado?-soltó divertido- eso es bastante solidario de su parte, ¿Por qué mejor no admite limpiamente la derrota y lo suelto?

-No me has derrotado-gruñó negándose a admitir su derrota- suéltame

-No

Bucky se quedó mirando los ojos marrones y grandes de Antoshka, se sentía tan bien tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor corporal de este, realmente no quería dejarlo ir, ni ahora ni nunca, mucho menos cuando así de cerca sus respiraciones se mezclaban en una, y tenía esos labios a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Por qué demonios no?- gruñó el omega intentando zafarse- Ah claro, porque eres un alfa, y tienes que demostrar que puedes someter a quien se cruce en tu camino, eres un maldito...

-Me gusta tenerte así de cerca- le cortó, observándolo con sus intensos ojos azules

-Esto no debería...

El resto de sus palabras fueron interrumpidas repentinamente cuando los labios de el otro se posaron sobre los suyos, pero no de forma brusca como se esperaba cualquier gesto de un alfa tan fuerte, sino que en cambio fue con suavidad, quisquilloso, Bucky estaba explorando y degustando con ternura el sabor de los labios de Tony, que tanto se moría por hacer desde el momento en que lo conoció. Desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Anthony estaba bastante sorprendido por el beso, ya se esperaba que en algún momento el otro intentaría besarlo o lo besaría pero no se esperó sentir el millón de sensaciones que se desataron en su interior, abrumándolo, sintiendo algo bastante profundo con un rose de labios que parecían degustarlo más que nada.

Bucky se sentía bendecido cuando el omega comenzó a corresponder al beso, como si Tony quisiera lo mismo que él, como si también quisiera explorarlo y saborearlo, y él lo sabía, sabía que su gatito lo quería, pero que se negaba a ello, se negaba a dejarse querer como debería, así era, hasta ese momento, en el que poco a poco comenzaba a ceder.

El beso comenzó a intensificarse poco a poco, como si para ninguno de ellos fuese suficiente un simple roce de labios, necesitaban más, más del otro, más de esa sensación que en ambos se desató cuando sus labios se unieron. Bucky liberó las manos de Tony que aún estaban entre las suyas, cuando el otro soltó sus manos el omega las enredó en el cabello largo de Barnes, para profundizar más el beso.

El omega sintió como James lamió su labio inferior, indicándole que abriera más los suyos, lo que Tony no tardó en hacer obedientemente, por lo cual se reprendería mas tarde, cediendo a los caprichos del alfa con una facilidad que le enfadaba. Metió su lengua en la boca de Tony, saboreándolo más a fondo, sus lenguas comenzaron entonces a danzar juntas, conociéndose, algo que a ambos les enloqueció.

Liberó las piernas del omega que aún estaban apresadas por las suyas, y se colocó entre estas, acariciando con sus manos el torso de Tony sobre su camisa blanca que estaba metida en unos pantalones formales, la quitó de ellos para poder colar sus manos bajo esta y acariciar la suave y caliente piel. Sus manos bajaron a los muslos del omega, acariciándolos sobre el pantalón, ansioso, fue entonces que Tony movió sus caderas hacia arriba, que chocaron ambas erecciones haciéndolos a ambos gemir. Bucky subió sus manos hasta las nalgas de Stark que en tantas ocasiones soñó con tener entre sus dedos, las apretó, a la vez que le mordía el labio. El omega gimió sonoramente. Y James complacido con aquel gemido volvió a apretar las perfectas y exquisitas nalgas.

Ambos se quedaron totalmente quietos cuando escucharon como la puerta se abría, y Rhodey se quedó también de piedra al encontrarlos a ambos en esa posición. El alfa cuyo nombre era Bucky si no mal recordaba tenía a su mejor amigo bajo su cuerpo, recostados ambos sobre él en el sillón, al parecer bastante cómodo entre las piernas de este y sus manos agarrando su...

-¡Rhodey!-Tony exclamó sorprendido al ver la mirada incrédula de su amigo, rápidamente empujó al otro por el pecho con su pie para quitárselo de encima, sin importarle que este cayera al suelo llevándose un golpe

-Auch- se quejó, con una mueca de reproche, observando como el omega se levantaba con bochorno evidente, muy sonrojado, joder, no podia molestatse cuando lucia tan lindo con ese sonrojado rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rhodes?- preguntó Tony nervioso cubriendo con sus manos disimuladamente su erección que comenzaba a bajarse gracias a Dios, mirando al alfa aun en la puerta

-Necesito hablar contigo- indicó pasando una mirada de Bucky a Tony, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces, al parecer tendría que interrogarlos a ambos en algún momento, quizás no ahora cuando el alfa acababa de ser arrojado cruelmente al piso, cortesía de Tony, y ambos estaban con los pantalones algo "apretados" en cierta zona- pero al parecer estas algo ocupado

-¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamó Tony- solo... solo estábamos estudiando, yo estaba haciéndole clases, enseñándole física

-Sí, Antoshka me estaba enseñando mucho de física, un poco de biología y estábamos por pasar a anatomía- dijo Bucky sarcástico e insinuante levantándose del suelo, ganándose al instante un golpe en su brazo por parte del omega- ¡Oye! Deja de maltratarme- reclamó, aunque realmente no sintió el golpe y la situación le divertía demasiado

\- Entonces deja de decir tonterías- gruñó intentando golpearle de nuevo pero su mano fue detenida con maestría por la muñeca

-No digo tonterías- recriminó, no iba negar que estaba algo molesto por la interrupción, observó la muñeca de Tony entre sus dedos y le dio un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano

-¡No hagas eso, alfa idiota!- odiaba cuando el otro tenía esos gestos tan estúpidamente románticos, e inevitablemente hacía que sus mejillas enrojecieran

-Chicos- les llamó Rhodey- dejen sus peleas maritales para otro momento, Tony, venía a hablar contigo

-¡Claro! ¡Sí!- tiró de su mano para que el otro le soltara- señor Barnes ya se iba

-¿Acabo de tener mi lengua en tu garganta y vas a empezar a llamarme señor Barnes?- cuestionó el alfa siendo empujado por el pecho, admitía que se estaba dejando empujar por el omega porque fácilmente él podría impedirlo, pero este realmente parecía que estaba bastante nervioso, una vez afuera notó que su cuaderno seguía en el suelo- espera, gatito mi cua...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que la puerta fue cerrada en su cara

Tony apoyó su espalda contra la pared, respirando más relajado una vez el otro estuvo afuera de su departamento.

Rhodey carraspeó, llamandole la atención y de paso haciéndo notar que seguía presente. Tony jugueteó con sus manos mientras el otro le miraba alzando una ceja, como si le pidiera explicaciones, por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-No era un beso, eso que viste- comentó rápidamente, intentando justificarse

-¿Qué vi entonces?

-Está bien, mira, tu ganas, la verdad es que estaba... Barnes estaba haciéndome RCP, ya sabes, estaba muriendo ahogado, él me dio respiración boca a boca, es todo- pasó por el lado de su amigo- ¿Quieres comer Shawarma?- cambió de tema abruptamente- o puedo ordenar...

-Tony- habló con paciencia- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que te gusta ese alfa? No te juzgaré porque sea tu alumno

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien me hace RCP y ya es mi esposo? ¿Así ves a los salvavidas?- soltó con burla, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando notó que Rhodey le seguía mirando serio- Bueno está bien, no me estaba haciendo RCP

-Lo sé, a menos que consistiera en tener sus manos en tu trasero y su lengua en tu garganta

El omega se quedó unos minutos en silencio, jugueteando con una tarjeta con el número del restaurante de Shawarma, Rhodey sabía que estaba debatiéndose entre decirle o no, necesitaba pensarlo un rato antes.

Suspiró, sin poder negar más lo que realmente sentía, ni a sí mismo ni a Rhodes.

-Me gusta ese alfa idiota- susurró

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me gusta ese estúpido alfa!- le gritó molesto- es cierto, me gusta demasiado, me gusta casi tanto como lo odio, cada día, me está volviendo loco ver sus ojos azules, sus estúpidamente perfectos brazos con músculos y esa actitud osada, y coqueteos poco discretos, además de su cabello largo, Dios, ya nadie lo usa así, es tan salvaje, ¡Me enoja que me guste tanto!

-¿Le darás una oportunidad?

-Yo no dije eso, que me guste no significa que quiera casarme con él

Rhodey se golpeó con la palma de su mano el rostro ¿Su amigo nació idiota o se fue dando golpes en el camino? No entendía porque siempre tenía que hacer todo mucho más complicado de lo que era.

-Idiota

-Si lo sé, soy un idiota, siempre lo has sabido- gruñó- ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, Rhodes?

-Mañana, tienes que volver a la empresa ¿recuerdas? Ayudar a Pepper, solo unos días, luego vuelves a tu vida de profesor aquí

-Claro, si, lo olvidaba- asintió- ¿Le dijiste a Pepper sobre...

-¿Tu alfa?

-¡Que no es mi alfa!- exclamó molesto

-No, pero le diré si tú no lo haces, ahora ve a empacar, yo pediré el shawarma por mientras

Ignoró olímpicamente el susurro de Tony diciéndole algo que sonó sospechosamente a "mandón" y caminó hasta el sillón, iba a sentarte pero luego recordó lo que casi ocurrió en este, se levantó, con teléfono en mano y la tarjeta del restaurant. Antes de llamar alzó una ceja, contemplando el cuaderno en el suelo, lo tomó, y comenzó a ojearlo, al parecer realmente Tony estaba de profesor particular, pasó a una página y notó que había una hoja que decía "Kotenok" con un corazón rojo con dorado rodeando la palabra. Leyó el nombre del dueño del cuaderno aunque ya sabía a quién pertenecía, James B. Barnes.

Dejó el cuaderno donde estaba, ya molestaría luego a su amigo por ello, llamó al restaurant de shawarma.

(...)

Bucky se apoyó contra los casilleros, dejando caer su cabeza contra estos con un sonoro suspiro. Ese día su Antoshka no fue a trabajar, lo cual era un poco raro, ya que no encontraba un motivo del porqué, su celo ya había pasado, asique esa no era la razón. Ese día Steve le había preguntado si sabía porque este no asistió, pero no, no sabía, y dudaba que fuera por el beso que se habían dado, mejor dicho besos, ya que fue más de uno, y manoseado de pasada. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que pasó preguntándose todo el día del motivo, pensó en llamarlo, lamentablemente no pudo, no tenía su número.

Sabía que era un poco idiota estar tan alterado solo había pasado un día desde que lo vio, y aun así su instinto de protección le exigía saber que su omega estaba a salvo.

Ya cuando fue el tercer día que faltó enserio comenzaba a preocuparse, más y más, hubo un reemplazante, y eso le ponía de nervios, no le gustaba estar en física sin ver a su pequeño kotenok, y sus explicaciones y de vez en cuando chistes a la clase acompañados de comentarios sarcásticos. No era lo mismo, los pasillos donde no estaba.

-¿Todo bien?- cuestionó Steve mirándole preocupado, llegando a él, junto con Natasha y Sam- ¿Es por Tony?

Por supuesto que era por Tony, desde que le conoció no dejaba de querer saber de él, no dejaba de sentirse como si le faltara algo cada vez que no estaba con él. Pero no iba a admitirlo, no frente a ellos, no frente a Steve, tampoco le podía decir que le besó mientras estaban en sus clases particulares, Steve ni siquiera sabía que Tony le hacía clases a él personalmente, nuevamente se quedó pensando en el beso que se dieron, estaba preocupado que el otro después de eso ya no quisiera volver a verlo. O peor ya no quisiera volver a la escuela porque era un profesor y él un alumno.

-No- mintió con una sonrisa mal fingida, pero al parecer Steve y Sam se la creyeron, Nat no, Nat era demasiado lista para tragarse algo así

-Chicos- habló la pelirroja- la fiesta en mi casa es hoy día, pueden traer a quien quieran, solo si traen un barril de cerveza, o botellas de alcohol, no vodka, la última vez termine vomitando, asique le tengo un poco de asco ahora, pero ron, o tequila, incluso whiskey estará bien

-Yo no bebo- comentó Steve, girando sus ojos, siempre tan responsable

-No seas aburrido- sonrió Sam- será divertido, hace tres semanas que no vamos a una fiesta decente y las que hace Nat son las mejores ¿Tu qué dices Barnes?- habló a este, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Si... claro, una fiesta, bien- fingió nuevamente poner atención a la conversación, quizás en una fiesta pueda distraerse, aunque sea un poco

Siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que la campana sonó nuevamente avisando que el recreo finalizó. Comenzaron a caminar a clases. Nat detuvo a Barnes tomándole del brazo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-cuestionó la pelirroja

-Bueno, acaban de tocar, yo estaba por ir a clases...

-No eso, Barnes, el profesor Stark no vino durante tres días, tu estas todo distraído ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo entre Stark y tú? No digas que no, porque yo veo las miradas que le lanzas, y al parecer no es como con Rogers, porque él te ve de la misma forma según...

-Lo besé- le interrumpió, evitando sentir esa felicidad cuando ella dijo que él otro también le miraba a él

-Tu... pero...- frunció el ceño- ¿Le dijiste a Steve?

-No deseo morir Nat, gracias, además fue solo un beso- y un poquito más terminó en su cabeza, y si no hubiese aparecido Rhodey ahora quizas estarían enlazados, o eso le gustaría pensar

-Entonces ¿Por qué Stark falta a clases?

-¡No lo sé! ¡No sé porque no viene, es por ello que estoy un poco distraído!- exclamó pasando una mano por sus cabellos, exasperado, pero entonces una idea iluminó su mente- le preguntaré a Fury

-No te dirá, es parte del reglamento, no pueden dar información personal de los profesores o otros alumnos

-¿Lo sabes porque has investigado a Banner?- preguntó divertido, medio bromeando, aunque su expresión se tornó seria cuando vio un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Nat, eso era algo nuevo, jamás vio a la chica así- ¿¡Es enserio!?

-Cállate- dijo dándole un manotazo en la cabeza

-Bueno admito que es reconfortante saber que no soy el único que ve a los profesores como un bocadillo

-¡Hey ustedes!- le gritó Strange desde el pasillo- ¿No deberían estar en clases?

-Claro, enseguida vamos- dijo Nat antes de irse, siendo seguida de Barnes, este la detuvo

-Espera, Nat

-¿Qué?

-Iré a la oficina de Fury, a preguntarle porqué Antoshka no está, tu ve a clases

Natasha asintió, sin preguntarle más sobre ello. Bucky cambió de dirección, en caminó a donde estaba la oficina del director Fury, inevitablemente recordó el incidente con la serpiente, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- se escuchó del otro lado de esta, de inmediato entró- Barnes- le saludó Fury- dime que no vienes por que algún profesor te mandó, ya te dije que no más problemas

-No, no es por eso- le interrumpió, entonces se acercó un poco donde estaba el escritorio, caminando algo indeciso, por la oficina- quería... yo... solo quería saber si usted me podría dar el número... de él profesor Stark, es que tengo una duda, sobre física y... quería consultársela a él, personalmente- bien, no era la mejor excusa, pero al menos era creíble ¿no?

Fury alzó una ceja, observando algo divertido al adolescente, ¿enserio pensaba que se iba a creer eso después de lo que vio en el video de la cámara de seguridad? Aun así al parecer el adolescente realmente parecía algo desesperado por una simple "duda de física", desconocía el motivo, pero de todas formas, Barnes era un gran chico, asique sacó el expediente de Stark de su cajón, donde tenía el de todos los profesores y alumnos, se lo entregó.

-Anota su número y si dices a alguien que yo te lo di, tendré que negarlo, señor Barnes, no tengo permitido entregar información personal de los profesores o alumnos

-Lo sé- ya había oído esa frase cuando Nat se la dijo- no lo diré

Una vez anotado el número en su celular, agradeció a Fury y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Señor Barnes- le detuvo el director

-¿Si?

-Conozco a Stark hace años, y sé que a veces puede ser un hombre complicado, pero vale todo el esfuerzo

Fury sabía que no debería alentar a que un profesor esté en una relación "cercana" con algún alumno, pero ambos pasaron por mucho en sus vidas, y quería que ellos fueran felices, él conocia la historia de Barnes, el chico no tuvo una vida fácil, por ello merecía lo mejor, y eso era Stark. Se complementaban de cierta forma.

Dos personas heridas sabrán cuidarse mutuamente, porque no le desearían ese sufrimiento a nadie.

Bucky se quedó de piedra ante lo dichi por Fury ¿Acaso sospechaba que algo pasaba entre su kotenok y él? Al parecer era cierto eso de que tiene ojos en todas partes, asintió un poco atontado, sin saber que responder. Él sabía que Antoshka valdría todo el esfuerzo por ganarse su corazón, y él pensaba hacer de todo, para tenerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor no maten a Rhodey por interrumpir el momento WinterIron no es su culpa. En fin, muchas gracias por leer!


	9. Capítulo 7: Descubrimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay una fiesta, y Steve decide hacer su primer movimiento ¿Por qué ahora?

Bucky escuchaba la música resonar fuertemente, una pista de un Dj que no reconocía, mientras estaba en un pasillo, apoyado en la pared de la casa de Natasha, su pelirroja amiga que había hecho una fiesta, que supuso, iba ser de las mejores fiestas de ese último año, y debía ser legendaria, sabía que sería épica, o al menos así sería para el resto de sus compañeros de clases que bebía como si el mundo se les fuera en ello.

Repasó con la mirada la pista de baile, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Thor bailando cómodamente con Loki, el primero pasaba las manos por la cintura del otro y se movía muy torpemente, Loki solo se mostraba un poco incómodo y avergonzado por las miradas que se posaban en ellos cuando Thor golpeaba con su espalda accidentalmente a otras parejas danzantes.

Sam también se encontraba cerca de ellos bailando alocadamente con Carol Danvers, una hermosa alfa, esperaba que él seguiría deprimido por que lo suyo con Mantis no funcionó cuando esta le admitió que le gustaba un chico llamado Drax, pero no, se veía bastante feliz con Danvers, la chica con la que estaban en el equipo de Lacrosse. Sonrió por ello. Alzó una ceja cuando vio cerca de la puerta que daba a la cocina a Steve, siendo "un poco" acosado por Sharon Carter, el rubio se veía demasiado incómodo, y Bucky supuso que la razón era que no quería rechazar a la chica, porque era demasiado bueno para romper las ilusiones de alguien.

Luego estaba Nat, quien, completamente desaparecida de su propia fiesta en su casa, probablemente estaba en el segundo piso besándose con el profesor Banner, a quien invitó y subieron discretamente a su habitación para que el resto de alumnos de la escuela no lo notaran. Pero aun así dudaba que lo hubiesen notado ya que había varios hombres y mujeres que ya eran de la misma edad de Banner, entre los veinticinco y treinta, ni idea de donde salieron estos.

Y no pudo evitar recordar que él pudo haber invitado a cierta personita si se hubiese dignado a aparecer en la escuela ese día, pero no, estuvo toda la tarde preguntándose donde estaba, y por qué demonios seguía desaparecido. Rememoró nuevamente a Fury dándole el número de teléfono de su profesor, y bajó la mirada al móvil en sus manos, contemplando por unos minutos el nuevo contacto agregado, con el nombre de kotenok.

Debatiéndose en sí debería llamarlo o no, enserio no quería molestarlo, y bueno tampoco quería mostrarse tan desesperado, pero seguía un poco preocupado y con la idea en mente de que este hubiese renunciado, no, no podía hacerle eso, no podía desaparecer.

-¡Hey Barnes!- gritó Sam apareciendo a su lado, para ser oído sobre la música, rodeando el cuello de su amigo- ¿Qué demonios haces tan alejado de la fiesta? ¡Ven a bailar, idiota! ¡O a tomar, estas muy sobrio para estar en una fiesta!- bien, se notaba que a este se le pasaron los shots de tequila, pensaba Barnes mientras era arrastrado por el otro a una mesa donde estaban todas las botellas

-Sam del uno al diez ¿Qué tan ebrio estas?- cuestionó divertido

-El número que digas es más que tú, asique vamos a tomar un poco, y deja de pensar en cierto profesorcito- le codeó con una sonrisa cómplice- ¿Tequila o vodka?

-Cerveza- respondió girando sus ojos

Sam asintió tomó un vaso rojo que estaba junto a todos las demás, al parecer no importándole mucho si estaban limpios o no, y tomó uno para Bucky, sirvió cerveza de un barril en ambos vasos para luego entregarle uno ¿No era poco recomendable mezclar tragos? Se cuestionó mentalmente el alfa. Sam alzó la voz gritando un salud que fue seguido por Barnes, y comenzaron a tomar, luego de ya terminado el primero, se sirvieron un segundo, y un tercero, al terminar el cuarto Sam le recomendó que se divirtiera bailando con una chica llamada Eli, a quien a los tres minutos le aburrió ya que James parecía no prestarle atención, ya que su algo ebria mente le conducía a otra persona.

Caminó nuevamente a la mesa donde antes hablaba, o mejor dicho, tomaba con Sam, y ahí seguía este ahora hablando con Danvers.

-¡Amigo!- le saludó alegre Wilson- ven a tomar otra cerveza con tu viejo

-Hablas como si fueras mi padre- dijo para luego servir otros vasos para ambos- Danvers ¿Tomas?

La chica asintió e hizo un gesto con su mano, algo ida, y se quedaron hablando un buen rato, hasta que Bucky pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para atreverse a llamar a cierto personaje del que aún no tenía noticias. Caminó hacia la salida para encontrar donde había más silencio, quedándose apoyado en el porche, no debió beber tanto.

Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo, y sonrió al encontrar el contacto que buscaba.

(...)

Tony entró en su departamento, arrojando su equipaje al suelo sin molestarse en ser delicado, siendo seguido por Pepper y Rhodes. Suspiró, al fin había vuelto a su hogar temporal en Brooklyn, agradecía enormemente que un par de reuniones se cancelaran y lo dejaran volver antes de tiempo, no se sentía preparado para estas en la empresa nuevamente por tantos días.

-¡Tony!-regañó la chica mirando el modo en que su amigo trataba el pobre equipaje- ¡Recógelo y llévalo a tu habitación!- ordenó con un tono que no admitía réplica, sonriendo cuando fue obedecida al instante por el omega

Rhodes que estaba en la cocina, listo para hacer algo y que cenaran los tres. Al ver a su mejor amigo volver con un puchero en sus labios rio levemente. Pepper le ayudaba a conseguir los ingredientes, sin dejar de regañar a Tony cuando escuchaba que Rhodey le decía que solo sabía comer de donas y café, o que dormía menos de lo debido, pero eso no era algo nuevo, siempre lo hacía, aunque no por ello la chica se mostraba más calmada.

-¡No quiero ni pensar el día en que un alfa se deba hacer cargo de ti!- seguía gritando, pero se detuvo al ver como los hombros de Tony se tensaron y Rhodey se volteó a él alzando las cejas, Tony negó con la cabeza como diciéndole al alfa que no dijera nada- ¿Por qué se miran así?- cuestionó la chica mirándoles con curiosidad, analizándolos- ¿Me están ocultando algo?

-¡No!- gritó el omega inmediatamente, maldiciéndose por ser tan poco convincente- Quiero decir, no Pepper querida, no, yo sería incapaz de ocultarte algo, lo sabes, eres como un diario de vida, lo sabes todo y...

-¡Rhodes!- llamó a este- Dímelo- dijo en un tono algo escalofriante, con los ojos entrecerrados y apuntándole con un cuchillo que tenía cerca

Pepper daba miedo cuando se ponía así.

-¡Tony esta colado por un alfa!- dijo el alfa alzando sus manos asustado cuando sintió como Pepper se le acercaba con el filoso cuchillo y la sonrisa macabra

-¡Rhodey!- gritó el mencionado

-¡Que también es su alumno!-siguió confesando

-¡Rhodes!- reclamó al castaño nuevamente

-¡Los vi besándose en el sillón el otro día!

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó Pepper sin poder creerse las noticias nuevas, bajando el cuchillo, pasando a observar al omega que se veía bastante incómodo, e incluso avergonzado

-¡Era RCP! ¡Me estaba muriendo!- se justificó Tony mirando a la chica

-Y se estaba muriendo con las manos de Barnes en su trasero- comentó Rhodes volteándose para seguir cocinando

-¡Eres un chismoso!- reclamó

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste estos días que estuviste en la empresa?- cuestionó Pepper

-No hubo tiempo, estábamos ocupados y...- comenzó a justificarse pero la mirada de la chica le decía que no se tragaba esas excusas, gruñó molesto y exclamó- ¡Es por que no es tan importante como Rhodes lo describe, no tenemos nada serio, es mi alumno, no va pasar! ¡No hemos tenido ni una cita! ¡Fue solo un pequeño beso! ¡Ademas...!- fue interrumpido cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar, observó la pantalla, era un número desconocido

Salvado por la campana.

-¿Si?- respondió la llamada

-¡Kotenok!- exclamó feliz Bucky cuando escuchó la voz de su profesor

-¿Buckaro?- preguntó, y se arrepintió cuando vio a Pepper y Rhodes mirándole, se mordió el labio y caminó hasta la sala, lejos de la mirada de los otros- ¿Cómo... cómo conseguiste mi número?- cuestionó escuchando una canción del otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué es esa música que se oye?

-No estabas en la escuela, no estuviste ninguno de estos días, ni en los pasillos, o en clases- indicaba Bucky, divagando, y entonces el omega se dio cuenta por su tono de voz que estaba ebrio

-Buckaro ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó con suavidad, esforzándose en ignorar lo fuerte que latía su corazón por las palabras del otro, y por el miedo de donde podía estar en ese estado, uno hacía locuras estando ebrio, y no quería que su tonto alfa se pusiera en peligro

-Nat hizo una fiesta, hey pequeño gatito ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? Mi moto está aquí...

-¡No!- gritó alarmado- ¡No se te ocurra subir a tu moto en ese estado, James!

-Pero quiero verte, hace una semana que no te veo...- susurraba en un tono melancólico, que hizo el corazón de Tony bombear fuerte nuevamente

-¡Bien! ¡Bien, si! ¡Pero yo iré para allá! ¡No te muevas de ahí!-gritaba, tomando las llaves del auto- como puedas mándame la dirección por mensaje, voy saliendo- decía atropelladamente

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta a bailar conmigo?- cuestionó el alfa feliz- ¿Bailaremos?

-¿Qué?- cuestionó algo ido- Uhmm si, como sea, bailaré contigo, solo... no... no conduzcas, yo voy hacia ti, mándame la dirección-dijo antes de colgar, caminando a donde estaban Rhodey y Pepper mirándole con atención- tengo que irme, ustedes quédense a dormir, la habitación de invitados está intacta, yo tengo que salir

-Pero Tony...-comenzó a decir la chica

-¡Nos vemos!- le interrumpió antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a la pareja bastante confundida

(...)

Tony conducía rápidamente entre las calles de Brooklyn, ignorando las ruidosas bocinas cuando el sobrepasaba o se cruzaba en lugares no debidos, Bucky le había mandado la dirección de Natasha, apenas la leyó salió disparado, no quería que el otro se montara en su moto y tuviera algún accidente, estúpido alfa, pensó.

La música se escuchaba a una cuadra de distancia por lo que rápidamente identificó donde era la fiesta, al llegar corrió hacia el interior de la casa de Romanoff, estaba repleto de gente, la mayoría en la pista de baile, algunos estaban en una mesa bebiendo como si hubiesen pasado días en el desierto, recordó su vida hace unos pocos años atrás, sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordarlo.

Buscó con la mirada a cierto alfa de cabello largo y ojos azules, pero no lo encontró, entonces pasó por su cabeza la idea de James yéndose en moto, teniendo un accidente, estaba tan distraído imaginándose lo peor, cuando sintió como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda, unos musculosos brazos rodeando su cintura con firmeza, y un rostro apegándose a su cuello, olfateandole.

-Viniste- susurró esa voz que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, aún más esos labios que acariciaban su piel- pequeño kotenok, te extrañé

-Buckaro- suspiró aliviado, intentó soltarse del agarre para voltearse a verlo pero el otro no se lo permitió- No vuelvas a preocuparme, pensé que estabas accidentado o muerto en algún lugar

-Lo preocupé solo unos minutos- murmuró depositando pequeños besos en su cuello, disfrutando como el cuerpo de su Antoshka se estremecía con cada uno- usted me hizo preocuparme toda la semana

-Hey, yo... ah- soltó un pequeño gemido cuando el otro le mordió- no hagas eso, Buckaro- intentó soltarse nuevamente, y esta vez el otro le dejó poner algo de distancia- vamos a conseguirte algo de agua ¿sí?

Bucky asintió, mirando los ojos del omega, extrañó esa mirada achocolatada.

Antoshka tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarlo hacia el pasillo, abrió la puerta de una habitación y entró, al parecer era la de los padres de Nat, ya que había una gran cama matrimonial y fotos de la pareja por todas partes.

-Siéntate ahí-lo guió hasta la cama, y el otro se sentó en esta como le dijo- ¿No has comido nada?

-No- dijo el alfa pasando sus brazos nuevamente por la cintura del omega que estaba de pie frente a él- pero podría comerte a ti

-James- regañó dejando que el otro le abrazara hundiendo su rostro en su pecho- hablo enserio, deberías comer algo, y tomar agua para que se te pase algo la embriaguez

-Steve va matarme-susurró y si Tony no hubiese estado tan cerca probablemente se lo hubiera perdido

-¿Tu amigo? ¿Hablas de Rogers?-cuestionó el omega cuando el otro levantó la mirada

-Si- dijo melancólico- usted le gusta de hace como un año- le soltó acercándolo aún más

Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No es... posible eso- dijo acariciando inconscientemente el cabello del otro

-¿Por qué lo dices, Antoshka?- Tony se mordió el labio ante esa pregunta, no era momento de responderla, quizás cuando Bucky estuviera más sobrio se la contestaría

-Te traeré el agua, y veré si en la cocina hay comida-dijo poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos-necesitas pasar de los tragos, quédate aquí, luego yo te llevaré a tu casa ¿Sí?

-Como usted ordene profesor kotenok- dijo con una sonrisa amplia

Tony giró sus ojos, a la vez que salía de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro, cerró la puerta para que nadie más entrara no iba a admitir en voz alta que no quería que alguien más se acercara a Bucky, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, y al entrar notó que no había nadie en esta.

Exploró el refrigerador, y encontró dos botellas de agua, las sacó, para luego ponerse a buscar en los estantes algo de comer, divisó un paquete de galletas, que al parecer estaban ahí arriba con la intención de que algunos niños no las tomaran, porque estaba en el más alto estante, gruñó por eso. Intentó alcanzarlo poniendose de puntitas, cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su cintura y los tomaba por él, se quedó totalmente quito, sintiendo un fuerte pecho apoyándose contra su espalda. Cuando el otro se alejó, volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró ahí a Steve Rogers, que le tendía con una tímida sonrisa las galletas. Tony las tomó.

-Gracias- alcanzó luego las botellas de agua caminando hacia la salida

-Espere, profesor Stark- le llamó el rubio, haciendo que este se detuviera para mirarle, alzando una ceja

-No estamos en la escuela, Steve, puedes llamarme Tony- dijo alzándose de hombros

-Tony- repitió, acercándose un poco- Tony... yo necesito decirte algo, y quizás no es el momento, porque la verdad estoy un poco ebrio, pero enserio necesito hacerlo, ahora o... probablemente nunca lo haga

-Uhm... está bien, ya me estas asustando por cómo suena, Steve- entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Tus amigos y tu dejaron escapar una serpiente esta vez en la fiesta? Porque te digo que no estoy dispuesto a estar buscando animales por ahí, además de que tengo que llevarle estas botellas de agua y las galletas a...-

No pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpido cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, con torpeza y brusquedad, con una mano tomando su cintura y otra su nuca. El omega abrió los ojos, incrédulo, ya que no podía creer que Steve lo estuviera besando, su alumno Steve Rogers, el mismo Steve a quien invitó a salir hace un año, pero el rubio se negó.

Sus labios eran cálidos, y eran suaves, a pesar de ser un beso bastante torpe de parte de Rogers no estaba mal, tenía que admitirlo, pero aun con todo eso, no solo no sintió nada, sino que también no se sintió correcto, se sintió como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, como si estuviera traicionándose a sí mismo y a alguien más, como si sus labios ya no quisieran besar o sentir otros labios, otros labios que no fueran los de James Barnes.

Empujó con sus manos, que aun sostenían las botellas, al rubio alfa, para apartarlo, no fuerte, sino que solo queriendo poner distancia.

Steve se quedó un minuto mirando detenidamente al omega frente a él, esperando que dijera algo, pero este solo tenía una expresión de culpabilidad, entonces notó que el otro no sentía lo mismo que él, y que probablemente ya no lo sentiría nunca porque al parecer su corazón y cuerpo pertenecían a alguien más, y él sabía a quién, lo tenía muy claro, y ahora más que nunca.

-Steve yo no... yo...- comenzó a decir el omega con una pequeña mueca

-Lo sé- le interrumpió- lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso, no cuando sé que a usted le gusta Bucky-dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Qu...qué?- cuestionó Tony asombrado de que él otro se haya dado cuenta

-Está bien, enserio-acarició la mejilla del omega con cariño- no son tan buenos disimulando como piensan, y lo entiendo, ambos se gustan, eso está bien, pero al menos quería saber cómo se sentía besarlo- dio un paso hacia atrás- yo uhm... creo deberías llevarle el agua y las galletas a Bucky

-¿Cómo sabes que son para él?

-No soy tonto, lo vi durante toda la fiesta, estuvo la noche entera pegado en el teléfono, y embriagándose, supongo que no es tan difícil de suponer que estaba pensando en cierto omega adorable- respondió bajando la mirada

-No soy adorable- susurró girando sus ojos antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo nuevamente cuando se imaginó a James pensando en él toda la noche-Steve- le llamó antes de salir, el rubio le miró- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Eso... ya sabes, de que yo... te gustaba

-No quería que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa- confesó alzándose de hombros- realmente me hubiese gustado intentarlo, pero me importa mucho más lo que te pase que lo que yo siento

Tony asintió lentamente, anonadado por la respuesta, Steve realmente era un caballero, un príncipe azul, era tan buen chico, merecía a alguien que lo quiera, alguien que lo ame, y Tony ya no podría ser esa persona, no cuando cierto alfa idiota estaba en sus pensamientos.

Aun así quizás un día de estos le presentara a su prima Peggy.

-Nos vemos en clases Steve, espero que esto no vuelva extrañas las cosas y eso...

-Descuida, llevo un año lidiando con eso, puedo manejarlo bien- soltó con una risita- nos vemos, Tony

El omega asintió antes de salir, con las botellas en su mano y las galletas, aun había un alfa que lo necesitaba, un alfa al que él debía cuidar.

Al entrar nuevamente en la habitación se lo encontró recostado, con los ojos cerrados, dejó las cosas en una de las mesitas de noche y se acercó a Bucky.

-Hey, Buckaro, no te duermas- le palmeó el rostro, intentando despertarlo

Abrió los ojos algo distraído, y sus ojos enfocaron los de Tony, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa le tomó de la muñeca y le jaló, dejándole sobre la cama, colocándose rápidamente encima de él.

-Tardaste- dijo, hundiendo su nariz en el delicioso cuello del omega, absorbiendo su aroma

-Buckaro- le regañó cuando el otro no le dejó levantarse y tomaba sus muñecas dejándolas sobre su cabeza, colocándose entre sus piernas- suéltame, te traje agua- hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando las botellas al lado de ellos- y galletas, come algunas...- intentó zafarse sin éxito- y te llevo a tu casa

-Pero me gusta aquí- susurró sonriente, depositando besos en el cuello de su profesor, disfrutando cuando este se estremecía y soltaba pequeños jadeos

-Detente, Buckaro- gimió, realmente no quería que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar con esos toques, y sabía que si seguían así lo haría, porque le resultaba casi imposible resistirse a ese alfa

-Hueles a Steve- indicó el alfa con sus ojos comenzando a ponerse rojos, y unas feromonas eran expulsadas que solo hicieron sentir al omega más excitado, y Tony realmente no quería perder el control ni hacerlo con James cuando este no estaba lo suficiente sobrio para recordarlo, y vamos, esa ni siquiera era su casa

-Por favor, James- pidió, esperando que el otro entendiera el mensaje, aunque al parecer esa pequeña súplica tuvo todo el efecto contrario, ya que el otro le mordió más fuerte su sensible cuello, comenzando a succionarlo, Tony gimió al sentir como el otro le dejaba una marca

Cuando Bucky terminó de dejar la marca, eso pareció ser suficiente ya que luego de eso liberó sus muñecas y se alejó, para ir por el agua. Dejando a Tony sobre la cama jadeante, sonrojado y con un bulto en sus pantalones, por no mencionar lo húmedo que comenzaba a sentir en su trasero cuando su entrada comenzó a lubricarse. Tonto alfa.

-Kotenok- dijo Bucky mirando la sensual imagen del omega recostado, sus ojos por suerte ya no estaban rojos pero aun se sentía mareado, le dio la espalda para tomarse en seco la botella de agua, y comer un par de galletas

Tony se levantó de la cama.

-Vamos, puedes comerte las galletas en el camino- indicó, comenzando a caminar siendo seguido del alfa, esperaba que su cuerpo dejara de sentirse tan caliente y deseoso afuera de la habitación, inconscientemente acarició su cuello, repasando donde Bucky anteriormente le había marcado, dejando un chupón, no quería imaginar cuando le reclamara realmente, sonrió cuando sintió como este se acercaba para tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pista de baile, la cual debían atravesar para llegar a la salida, iba ser todo un reto cuando Bucky le costaba algo sostenerse de pie, y si alguien le empujaba era probable que tuviera un buen aterrizaje.

-Dijiste que bailaríamos- dijo James jalándole de la mano, haciendo que el otro saliera de sus pensamientos cuando fue pegado al pecho del otro

-¿Qué?- preguntó alzando una ceja- ¿Te parece momento de ir a bailar? ¡Estas casi tan ebrio como yo de adolescente! ¡Y eso es demasiado decir! Además solo lo dije para que no te fueras en tu tonta moto a tu casa- eso último lo susurró para que el otro no le escuchara, pero lo hizo, Bucky le escuchó y sonrió ampliamente

-Solo una canción lo prometo- abrazó al omega por la cintura

-Buckaro, aquí hay muchos de mis alumnos, si me ven bailando contigo...

-¡Que se vayan a la mierda!

James sonrió complacido cuando el omega soltó una carcajada y alzándose de hombros enredaba sus brazos en su cuello, Bucky pasando sus manos de su cintura a su espalda le pegó más a él, casi abrazándole, dejando sus rostros bastante cerca, mientras escuchaba una canción de Danny Ocean sino mal recordaba se llamaba "Me rehúso", no le extrañó que sonara, después de todo era una fiesta.

Con un suspiro apoyó su frente contra la de Tony, contemplando sus hermosos ojos achocolatados, realmente le gustaría estar así por siempre, quería congelar esa imagen y revivirla una y otra vez, y fue entonces, que cuando ese hermoso omega sonrió con coquetería, contrastando totalmente con el rojo de sus mejillas, que lo supo, no sabía desde cuándo, quizás desde que lo conoció, o quizás hace un par de minutos, pero en ese momento cuando estaba ebrio como la mierda, nunca vio algo más claro que eso. Estaba total, completa y perdidamente enamorado de Anthony Stark.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- susurró, cerrando los ojos

Tony alzó una ceja sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta. Pero se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia, la verdad era que no quería pensar y dejarse llevar por los fuertes brazos de su Buckaro, olvidarse de todo. Tragó saliva un poco inseguro, sin dejar de ver los hermosos ojos azules, y como si le arrojaran un balde de agua helada, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo. Bucky le despertó. Le despertó por dentro, un millón de emociones que jamás sintió. No sabía cómo describirlas, pero sentía toda la intensidad de ellas cuando se miraban, cuando se tocaban, las sintió en el beso, y en la habitación, las sentía siempre que estaban juntos y sabía que el otro también podía sentirlas.

-Deberíamos irnos, Buckaro- dijo apresuradamente antes de soltarse, siendo bastante consiente de que rompió uno de los momentos más hermosos que ha tenido, bueno, ya se arrepentiría más tarde, por el momento tenía mucho que pensar

-Antoshka- dijo este tomando su mano- ¿Lo sientes?- cuestionó mirándole con anhelo- dime que sientes todo lo que yo siento

Tony sonrió, y tomó su mano.

-Invítame una cita y te prometo que te hablare de mis sentimientos como en esas estúpidas películas románticas

-Es un trato

Comenzaron a caminar para llegar al final de la pista de baile sin soltar sus manos, pero a mitad de camino Bucky observó como un sujeto pasaba por su lado y se quedaba mirando el trasero de su gatito, bien, eso le enfureció, demasiado, y no sabía si era porque el alcohol le estaba poniendo agresivo, solo sabía que no quería que nadie mirara a Tony con tal descaro.

-¡Hey, idiota!- gritó, llamando la atención del baboso sujeto, y también la de Tony que volteó sorprendido- ¿Qué demonios haces viendo a mi omega?

-Buckaro...- le reclamó Tony en un suspiró algo irritado, girando sus ojos, sabía que el otro estaba demasiado ebrio como para no ponerse algo agresivo y descontrolado, pero aun así no quería que se pusiera a pelear

-No tienes derecho de mirar su trasero, es mío- gruñó furioso agarrando del cuello al pobre sujeto que parecía estar temblando de miedo- sigue mirándolo y te juró que vas a despertar en el desierto

-Per... perdón no, no sabía que era tuyo y...

-Pues lo es- dijo amenazante

-¡James!-gritó Tony rodeando con sus manos el cuello del alfa, acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños y al parecer eso sí tuvo el efecto esperado ya que el otro inmediatamente se calmó y soltó al sujeto, este último se fue corriendo- solo vámonos ¿sí?

Bucky asintió, aun con su ceño fruncido. Aun se sentía mareado y solo quería llegar a casa, con Antoshka a su lado, y si no era mucho pedir esta última, ojala fuese por siempre. Porque nadie iba a separarlos, no iba a permitirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enserio espero que les haya gustado! lo escribo con todo el amor del mundo! Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar! Me ayudan e inspiran a continuar!


	10. Capítulo 8: Charlas, videojuegos y guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony se ve amenazado por una alumna que quiere robarle al novio equivocado.

Llevar a Bucky a su casa no fue tan difícil como pensó Tony que sería lidiar con un James Barnes ebrio, este estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, en un eterno silencio, y el omega podía sentir sin mirarlo que este lo estaba contemplando con sus escrutadores ojos azules, importándole bien poco si el profesor se daba cuenta, o si se sentía nervioso o incómodo. Ya se le debía de haber pasado algo la embriaguez pero aun así parecía estar muy cansado, estaba por quedarse dormido en el auto, siempre sin dejar de observarle a él.

-¿Cuál es la dirección?-cuestionó Tony

-Al lado de mi vecino- respondió, soltando una pequeña risita cuando el omega le miró molesto, quizás eran los efectos del alcohol, o quizás fue que no le vio en un tiempo, pero se veía mucho más adorable molesto de lo que lo recordaba- dobla la siguiente calle a la derecha-su voz se escuchaba ida pero aun así Tony no dudo en seguir las instrucciones- luego en la primera a la izquierda encuentras una calle llamada Las Perdices, ahí, la casa de color blanco, hay muchos nomos, no es tan complicado de ver, la madre de Steve ama los nomos, quizás porque Steve era uno hace unos años- rio nuevamente por su propio chiste

-¿Te llevo a la casa de Steve?-cuestionó extrañado

-Es mi casa también- murmuró cerrando su ojos, queriendo dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo

-¿Está su madre en casa?

-No, ella viaja mucho, casi nunca esta- se alzó de hombros- da igual, Steve sabe cuidarse y yo también

Al llegar a la calle, Tony observó una gran casa blanca, con muchos nomos, como dijo Barnes anteriormente. Se bajó del auto indicándole al otro que esperara sentado, no quería que se cayera de ebrio y tener que estar levantándolo bajo la mirada de unos vecinos fisgones.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto se inclinó y pasó el brazo de James por sus hombros. Comenzando a caminar hacia el porche.

-Cuidado con el escalón- indicó, sonrojándose cuando James hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma- no hagas eso-le regañó el omega pero al parecer no fue escuchado- ¿Dónde están las llaves de la casa?

-Mi bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón- Bucky pudo haberlas sacado pero quería que Tony lo hiciera por él, quería sentir sus manos en su cuerpo aunque sea un segundo

-Idiota- escuchó que decía el omega mientras bajaba su mano y sacaba las llaves, juraba haber sentido un pequeño temblor mientras lo hacía

Abrir la puerta fue una maldita hazaña con Barnes siendo tan pegote, acariciando su cuello con su nariz haciéndole temblar, y pasando las manos por su cintura. Cuando al fin lo logró prácticamente le empujó dentro de la casa, intentando no reírse cuando el alfa cayó de lleno al piso. Estaba todo oscuro pero aun así divisaba algo por la luz de la luna.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó divertido

-Auch- murmuró contra el piso y Tony esta vez sí se rio, no iba negar que la gente ebria era muy graciosa, pero aun así se inclinó para ayudarlo, levantándolo del piso, el alfa era muy pesado, seguro era por todos esos músculos que poseía

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?- cuestiono con un brazo del alfa sobre sus hombros, rodeándole la cintura, para evitar otra caída

-La que tiene un poster de The Walking Dead, la comparto con Steve

-Compartes mucho con Steve- comentó el omega alzando una ceja

-No te pongas celoso, gatito, eres el único en mi vida lo juro

-No estoy celoso- murmuró con un puchero, abriendo una puerta que tenía a Rick Grimes

-Eres tan tierno cuando estas celosito- confesó, pellizcándole la mejilla

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy...!- se calló cuando Barnes le empujó sobre la cama- ¿Qué haces?- cuestionó sintiendo el cuerpo del alfa cómodamente sobre el suyo

-Sh, pequeño gatito, no voy a aprovecharme de ti ¿Acaso me ves cara de Rumlow?

-Te veo más cara de idiota

Bucky soltó una risita.

-Solo quiero que se quede a dormir conmigo hoy, solo dormir- susurró dándo vuelta a ambos, dejando al omega sobre él, y pasó sus brazos posesivamente por su cintura para que no se arrancara

-No creo que sea lo correcto...

-Me importa una mierda lo correcto siempre que estás conmigo

-Buckaro...

-Yo sé que a ti también, pero aun no sé porque me sigues alejando, eso me mata lentamente ¿Acaso me quieres muerto, kotenok?

Tony se separó del pecho del otro, para mirarle a los ojos, Bucky se lo permitió pero sin soltarlo, aun no iba dejar que se fuera.

-Está bien- suspiró el profesor- por hoy supongo que dormir aquí no está mal- la sonrisa del otro se ensanchó- aun así, préstame algo para dormir, no traje nada, no pasó por mi cabeza quedarme esta noche

-Busca en mi armario, el de la derecha, el otro es de Steve- dijo soltándole

Tony se levantó y caminó hasta el armario, lo abrió y encontró unas camisetas, todas con el olor del alfa que estaba recostado, tomó una de color rojo vino con unos tres botones, de manga larga, escuchó movimientos en la cama y volteó, arrepintiéndose un poco cuando notó que el alfa estaba distraído quitándose la camiseta, y joder, enserio estaba muy bien marcado, no le veía bien por la oscuridad, pero la luz de la luna le permitía ver algo, cuando el otro procedió a quitarse los zapatos junto con los pantalones apartó la mirada.

Se quitó la camisa formal que traía luego de desabotonarla, y se puso la de Bucky, le quedaba grande ya que le llegaba un par de centímetros abajo del trasero y las mangas le quedaban algo largas por lo que colgaban, asique no importaba mucho si se quitaba los pantalones, y eso hizo, junto a los zapatos se los quito, aun dando la espalda al otro.

Caminó hasta la cama, notando la mirada insistente del otro recorriéndole desde sus piernas hasta sus ojos.

-Deja de verme o no te podrás controlar, Buckaro- medio bromeó pero su sonrisa titubeó cuando el otro habló

-Buena idea- alzó la sábana invitándole a subir a la cama

Tony eso hizo, dejándose caer en el cómodo colchón, dándole la espalda y sintiendo al instante en que se recostó un brazo abrazándole por la cintura, pegándole a un fuerte pecho.

Pasaron unos minutos así, y el omega sintió las piernas de James entrelazarse a las suyas. Su cálido aliento sobre su cuello, y su olor por todas partes, estaba seguro de que si no hubiese tomado un supresor ese día quizás no se hubiese controlado con todo ello, pero había un sentimiento más profundo que ello, uno que hacía que esa escena fuera muy íntima mucho más que cuando dormía con alguien y terminaban teniendo sexo, esta vez sin hacer nada excepto dormir era todo más... profundo.

-Antoshka

-Duérmete, Buckaro- le regañó, aunque él no pudiese hacer caso a sus propias palabras

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no te gustaban los alfas?

-Cuando me invitaste a salir por primera vez, si, lo recuerdo ¿Qué hay con eso?- preguntó volteando el rostro aun siendo abrazado por la cintura

-Al igual que a ti, a mí no me gustaban los omegas, e incluso llegué a prometerme a mí mismo en una ocasión jamás enamorarme de uno, jamás, no después de que mi madre me abandonara, no después de ella

-¿Ella te abandonó?- cuestionó sorprendido volteándose completamente ahora, sintiendo como James tomaba su mano con la que no le abrazaba, entrelazando sus dedos

-Ella nunca me quiso, nunca- susurró soltando una risa tanto amarga como falsa, sus ojos se cerraron por un segundos- ella jamás deseo tener hijos, yo solo era un ancla para que papá no la dejara nunca, pero cuando el falleció supongo que no tuvo más motivos para quedarse conmigo, ya no me necesitaba, supongo-inconscientemente acercó el cuerpo de Tony al suyo por la cintura, como si necesitara apoyo de alguien, el omega se dejó hacer, soltando su mano para a continuación rodear con sus brazos el cuello del otro

-James- susurró, acariciando el cabello largo castaño del alfa- esa idiota se lo pierde, tu eres el hombre más bueno que he conocido- Bucky sonrió ahora de verdad por ese comentario y Tony se sintió feliz de hacer que al menos un poco de esa melancolía desapareciera

-Yo... no volví a creer en un omega, quiero decir, a veces pasaba el tiempo con alguna pero nunca con la intención de tener una relación, no luego de ella, todos los que se me acercaban solo me querían por necesidad, como si quisieran que los protegiera o para amarlos o solo sexo, así eran todos, hasta que te conocí a ti, un omega tan desinteresado y enojoncito, por tus tontas aplicaciones- Tony soltó una pequeña risita y Bucky le siguió- desde que te conocí solo quise besarte, Dios, siempre quiero besar...

Tony le interrumpió, juntando sus labios con los del alfa, callándolo. Bucky se sorprendió pero al instante correspondió, era la primera vez que el omega daba el primer paso, y eso era un avance porque normalmente era él.

-Duerme Buckaro

-Prométeme no volveras a irte nunca más sin explicaciones como hiciste esta semana, prométemelo kotenok por favor-suplicó juntando sus frentes- no puedo... no puedo recordar cómo era la vida antes de ti, y eso es tonto pero así es, quiero decir nos conocemos hace unas cuantas semanas pero... aun así te has metido bajo mi piel, y en mi corazón, cada día más y más, contigo me siento tan vivo- confesó antes de besarle- no necesito nada más, nada, ni a nadie más que a ti

Tony estaba bastante sorprendido, esas palabras significaban tanto, y sabía que cada una de ellas que salía de los labios de Bucky se iba a grabar a fuego en su memoria. Hasta el último de sus días.

-Lo prometo, James, prometo no volver a hacerlo- dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente- ahora duérmete, estas agotado

Bucky asintió y arrastró con posesividad cuerpo del otro hasta hundirlo en su pecho, abrazándole más fuerte, era cierto estaba muy agotado, y aun un poco ebrio pero solo un poco, ya se le había pasado. Y así después de unos pocos minutos ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo. Abrazándose con fuerza, sus cuerpos encajando tan perfectamente, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

(...)

Lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido de una cámara al tomar una fotografía que hizo que se revolviera en las sabanas, sintiendo como alguien abrazaba su cintura con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para hacerle dejarle sin aire. Entonces volvió a escuchar el sonido que hacia una cámara, que terminó por espabilarlo.

-¿Te acostaste con él?- escuchó que alguien exclamaba en un susurro

-Cállate imbécil, vas a despertarlo- regañó la persona que le abrazaba también en un susurro

Tony comenzó a abrir sus ojos, parpadeando.

-Ups, demasiado tarde- dijo una tercera voz, que al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Sam Wilson mirándoles con un móvil en las manos, para luego con rapidez esconderlo tras su espalda, Tony entonces supuso que él era el culpable del sonido de que estaba siendo fotografiado, entonces pasó su mirada de él hacia el rubio acompañante que era Steve Rogers

-Buenos días, kotenok- dijo Bucky aun abrazándole

Tony le miró y entonces recordó donde estaba, y como estaba, en la cama de un alumno con otros dos alumnos mirándoles expectantes, se sentó en la cama de un salto apartándose del abrazo y estuvo a punto de caer de esta si no fuese porque Bucky le atrapó y le devolvió a donde estaba segundos atras .

-Cuidado ahí- dijo Sam divertido- no queremos un profesor suplente nuevamente esta semana

Bucky le asesinó con la mirada como si le dijera "no ayudas"

-Hey, kotenok, está bien- le tranquilizó acariciando su cabello- estos tontos son mis mejores amigos, no dirán nada- comentó adivinando las preocupaciones del otro

-No me preocupa eso, bueno si pero aparte de eso, no quiero que se imaginen cosas que en realidad no pasaron anoche

-Descuida- dijo Steve girando sus ojos- sabemos que no pasó, o al menos yo, su olor- indicó, sonando algo aliviado- aún no ha sido marcado...

Tony asintió un poco abochornado, claro, no había pensado en eso, hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero cayó sentado nuevamente. Observó con reproche a Barnes cuando este rodeo su cintura para mantenerlo ahí sentado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- reclamó intentando zafarse, resopló resignado al no tener éxito

-Estas sin pantalones- comentó Bucky ignorando los ojos sorprendidos de sus amigos presentes

-¿Y?

-No quiero que andes por ahí así, Steve está mirando- susurró eso último en su oído esperando que el nombrado no le escuchara, pero lo hizo

Steve alzó una ceja.

-Profesor Stark- le llamó el alfa rubio con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad- lamento haberlo besado ayer- se disculpó rascando su nuca, pero con toda la intención de molestar con ello un poco a su mejor amigo

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, descuida, no tiene importan...- comenzó a decir Tony sacudiendo su mano

-¿¡Tu hiciste qué!?- fue interrumpido por Bucky, que miraba asesinamente a Steve, sus ojos volviendose rojos, rojos como el alfa dominante que era

-En mi defensa, merecía al menos un beso, ya que bueno... yo lo vi primero- se excusó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa por los celos de su amigo

Bucky volteó a ver al omega.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te besaste con Steve anoche?- cuestionó con el ceño fruncido

-No creí que fuera algo tan necesario de decirte, además fue un simple beso... no creí que le darías tanta importancia

-¡Pue sí que le doy importancia! ¡Se supone que solo yo puedo besarte! ¡Tus labios, tu cuerpo, todo me pertenece! ¡Esa boquita tuya es mía!

-¿Qué? Ni que fueras mi novio, Barnes, que yo recuerde ni siquiera estamos saliendo- indicó Tony mirándole incrédulo por la actitud posesiva de este

-¿¡Y de quién demonios es la culpa!?- exclamó Bucky

-¿Perdón? ¿¡Qué se supone que signifique eso!?

-¡Que si aceptaras de una maldita vez salir conmigo, eso al fin cambiaría!

-¡Pues bien, entonces acepto tu estúpida invitación!

-¡Pues perfecto!- gritó James

-¡Pues estupendo!- gritó devuelta

-Está bien, creo que yo ya me perdí- comentó Sam a Steve escuchando la extraña conversación, mirando de Bucky a Tony, ya no tan seguro de si se estaban peleando o solo estaban quedando para tener una cita, miró al lado al no escuchar respuesta y notó que Steve no estaba en la habitación, entonces salió para buscarlo, dejando a los otros a solas

-Pero no vuelvas a besar a Steve-dijo Buck

-¡Él me besó! ¡Y en ese entonces tú y yo no estábamos saliendo!- se defendió el omega- de hecho aún no lo estamos

-¡Bien! ¡Porque si hubiésemos sido pareja tú no te podrías sentar en mucho tiempo!

-¡Barnes!- exclamó avergonzado golpeándole el brazo por su descaro, y sintiendo como un calor ya familiar subía a sus mejillas- ¡Quieres dejar de...!

Fue interrumpido cuando el alfa juntó sus labios, rodeando con más fuerza su cintura, siendo correspondido casi al instante, Tony enredó sus brazos en su cuello, perdiéndose nuevamente en un profundo beso.

(...)

-¿Todo bien?- cuestionó Sam llegando a donde estaba Steve preparando el desayuno, este último levantó la vista

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó haciéndose el desentendido

-Por... tú sabes Bucky y Tony, Tony en especial- explicó algo dudoso- ¿Todavía te gusta?

-Por supuesto, eso no desaparece así como así, es un flechazo pero aun así, llevaba mucho tiempo colado por él

-¿Pero no te molesta verlo con Bucky?

-Sip, me molesta y quiero golpear a Bucky cada ve que lo toca, pero no quiero interferir más- comentó alzándose de hombros- se ven felices, además tu sabes que es muy raro que Bucky esté con alguien de una forma tan... íntima

Steve lo decía, porque era verdad, incluso con ellos tardó su tiempo en abrirse, ya que luego de que muriera su padre y su madre le abandonara, al alfa castaño le costó demasiado confiar en la gente. Luego él y James se volvieron inseparables cuando este salvo al rubio de ser golpeado por un alfa mucho más grande y fuerte, tanto así que se sentían como hermanos, luego la madre de Steve decidió adoptar a Barnes y acogerlo en su hogar cuando se enteró que este vivía solo en un departamento al tener apenas catorce años.

-Eso es noble de tu parte Steve- comentó Sam- me refiero a que ahora quieras hacerte a un lado

-Él merece ser feliz, es mi hermano, merece a la mejor persona, y Tony es por lejos la mejor, soy feliz por Bucky, soy feliz por ambos, ademá el prometió no marcarlo hasta fin de año, lo cual espero que cumpla ya que sino metería en problemas a Tony- decía picando un poco de fruta, hizo una pausa mirando a Sam dudoso- ¿Puedes ir a decirles que el desayuno está listo?

-No gracias, mejor ve tú, yo no quiero toparme con una escena para mayores de dieciocho

-¿Y tú crees que yo sí? Además yo preparé el desayuno, mínimo haz algo- dijo Steve con una sonrisa burlesca

Sam gruñó y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. La puerta estaba entre abierta y no se escuchaban "ruidos extraños" provenientes de ese lugar, asique entró suspirando aliviado. Entró y los encontró, besándose, aunque no desenfrenadamente, sino tiernamente, una imagen muy linda.

Carraspeó llamando su atención, haciendo que se separaran.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Bucky sin poder evitar sonar algo irritado, aunque se sentía inmensamente feliz porque estaba con su Antoshka

-Está listo el desayuno

Ambos asintieron e intercambiaron unos pequeños besos, luego de que Sam saliera, Tony se cambió por su ropa, y Bucky se puso algo más. Para Tony desayunar con esos dos alfas y el beta fue divertido, aunque un poco incómodo por las raras insinuaciones de Sam sobre su relación con Bucky. Steve se sorprendió a si mismo conversando normalmente con los otros, no sonaba triste ni molesto, solo era él mismo, eran como una extraña y pequeña familia. Entonces Tony mencionó que algún día le presentaría a Steve su prima llamada Peggy Carter, quien era una omega muy hermosa, hija de su tío Jarvis, que solía ser el mejor amigo de su padre. Estaba seguro de que le agradaría a Rogers, a pesar de que este le dijera que no estaba interesado -en alguien que no sea él- obviamente no lo dijo, pero lo sentía.

Y hablando de familia sabía que cuando llegase a su casa tendría que tener una larga charla con Peggy y con Rhodey, quizás prolongar un poco su estadía en la casa de esos dos alfas junto al beta no estaría mal, solo hasta que Rhodey fuese con Pepper a New York, al avion salía esa tarde.

(...)

-¡Tramposo!- exclamó Bucky- ¡Eso es totalmente una falta al código moral, Steve! ¡Se supone que debes matar a los del otro equipo y no a mí!

Y ahí se encontraban esa misma tarde, jugando video juegos, uno que Tony juraba jamás haber jugado, pero que les estaba ganando con bastante facilidad a esos dos alfas, y más siendo equipo con Sam.

Los tres estaban sentados en una alfombra acolchada, frente al monitor, cada uno con un mando en la mano, Tony estaba al medio de los dos alfas, Steve a la derecha y Bucky a la izquierda, mientras que Sam estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la mullida alfombra también con un mando, jugando desde lejos, Tony tenía que admitir que realmente se la estaba pasando bien con ellos, reía demasiado cuando los alfas se peleaban con argumentos demasiado tontos e ilógicos, y Sam les regañaba.

Bucky le había prestado algo ropa, una camiseta que le quedaba bastante grande, y unos shorts que eran algo pequeños-para gusto de Bucky- pero al menos no se le caían cada vez que daba un paso como otra ropa del alfa que se había probado.

-Tú me quitaste a mi omega, es lo justo- respondió de vuelta Steve sin importarle mucho si Tony escuchaba, parecia más una broma

-Yo no soy de nadie- respondió el nombrado girando sus ojos, esta vez presionando sus botones del mando matando al personaje de Bucky mientras él recargaba municiones

-¡Hey!-gruñó picándole las costillas con un dedo, viendo con atención como el omega se retorcía- Yo soy tu alfa, debiste dejarme al menos vivo o darme oportunidad de cargar el arma

-Eres del equipo contrario, además, no es mi culpa que sean tan malos jugando, ¡Hey, Sam! ¡Ganamos de nuevo!- gritó emocionado el omega levantando sus brazos, triunfante, haciendo reír al beta

-Asique malos ¿eh?- dijo el alfa castaño acercando las manos al cuerpo de su kotenok lentamente, directo a sus costillas

-Ni lo pien...- no pudo terminar ya que comenzó a reír estrepitosamente cuando el otro comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, ordenándole que parara mientras se retorcía e intentaba alejar las manos del alfa- ¡Hey! ¡Rogers, Wilson dígan... díganle que pare!

Steve les miraba divertido. Mientras Sam iniciaba otra partida en el juego.

-¡Agh bien Buckaro, no eres tan malo!- exclamó para que se detuviese, cuando notó que los otros le dejaron por su cuenta

-¿Tan?- preguntó sin soltarle, prácticamente sobre el

-Sí, tan, ¡ya aléjate! Tus amigos están presentes

-¿Insinúa que quiere que les demos un espectáculo?

-No, gracias- dijo Sam- tuve suficiente con Steve y tu matándose por Stark, estas últimas semanas

-Hablando de eso- comenzó a Bucky una vez dejó de hacer cosquillas a su gatito, queriendo sonar más casual, aun tenía una duda que estuvo hace rato rondando su cabeza- ¿Cómo es eso de que "se besaron?"- preguntó mirando del omega a su rubio amigo

-Steve me besó- se justificó

-Es que le dije que me gustaba, luego de un año y tanto al fin se lo dije y entonces lo besé, pero le dije que también sabía que a él le gustabas tú y viceversa- dijo, sin notar la intensa mirada que mandó Bucky a un algo abochornado Tony cuando mencionó que a este también le gustaba- y eso es todo, en realidad, no sucedió nada más

-Eso fue raro, la declaración de Steve, quiero decir- comenzó a decir Tony pensativo- ya que yo lo había invitado a salir el año pasado a principios y se negó

-¿¡Te negaste!?- cuestionaron incrédulos Sam y Buck

-¿Eres imbécil?- preguntó este último

\- Me negué porque no quise meter en problemas a Tony- respondió con una mueca

-Si, claro y te fuiste a besuquear con Sharon luego de negarte, y eso mató todo mi interés por tu rubio trasero- comentó Tony

-¿Qué?- inquirió Steve, y entonces recordó ese día, después de que Tony le invitara, se había encontrado con la rubia en el pasillo- Ohh... espera, no es lo que piensas, lo que sucedió es que ese día también Sharon se me declaró, justo antes de besarme, ella se me abalanzó, literal, pero la rechacé porque me gustabas tú en ese entonces, bueno aun me gustas, pero estoy en proceso de superación

-Ah...- dijo Tony, ahora lo entendía, porque jamás vio a Carter junto con Steve por los pasillos como la nueva pareja o algo, aunque la chica si le perseguía bastante

-Chicos, el juego- interrumpió Sam que se había mantenido en silencio

Comenzaron una nueva partida, esta vez siendo equipo Bucky con Tony y Sam con Steve.

-Hablando de juegos, tenemos el partido de Lacrosse esta semana, el día Viernes- comentó Steve

-¿Sigues siendo el Capitán?- cuestionó Tony

-Sí, lo es, es el mejor para el puesto- comentó Buck sonriendo a su amigo- pequeño kotenok iras a vernos jugar ¿verdad?- miró esta vez a Tony, que realmente no pudo evitar que esos ojos grandes y azules aceleraran su corazón

-¿Juegas mejor si yo voy?

-Siempre soy mejor contigo presente

Las mejillas de Tony enrojecieron ante esa afirmación, le gustaba cuando le decía esas cosas tiernas, le hacía sentir eso que nunca sintió por alguien, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran cosas tan profundas con tanta simpleza.

-Entonces, supongo que si iré

Steve no iba negar que aun sintiera todo ello incómodo, porque aún le gustaba Tony, y era difícil superarlo viendo esa faceta tan hogareña de él, lo intentaría porque su amigo merecía ser feliz, era la mejor persona que conocía y no quería ser el culpable de que esa sonrisa desapareciera de Buck cuando fue tan difícil de ver cuando llegó hace unos años a vivir con él, cuando se convirtieron en familia, en hermanos.

Y así comenzaron a jugar nuevamente, con la única diferencia de que Bucky tenía ahora su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su omega, y le besaba la mejilla de vez en cuanto, era un gesto tan íntimo y tierno, cada vez que o hacía Tony sentía que estaba donde debía, donde pertenecía, y donde debió siempre estar, en brazos de ese alfa, su único alfa. Su Buckaro.

(...)

Sharon Carter, una omega de cabello rubio, con ojos café oscuros y una afilada nariz, traspasó las puertas del salón de profesores a paso furioso y decidido, como si con cada paso desquitara algo de su ira, llevaba su calular en una mano y un examen en la otra, una vez dentro del lugar sus ojos viajaron alrededor de toda la zona, como en intento de un depredador acechando, en unos segundos divisó justamente a quien estaba buscando.

Anthony Stark, su profesor de física. Sentado en su puesto, corrgiendo unos exámenes.

Apretó los puños y caminó hasta él y dejó caer su último examen, con una calificación bastante mediocre, uno de los motivos porque estaba molesta, pero no el principal.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- cuestionó el profesor irritado por la actitud desubicada de la chica

-¿Qué si se me ofrece algo?- preguntó incrédula- usted realmente no tiene una maldita idea- decía con una furia reprimida- ¿Cree que no sé lo que oculta? ¿Enserio usted cree que soy tan tonta para no ver a través de ese aire de profesor falso? Sé su pequeño secretito, Stark- le informó- así como sé... - se acercó, quedando cara a cara con él- que si no arregla esta calificación, usted se verá bastante perjudicado

-Mira, en primera no tengo idea de que "secretito" hablas- dijo burlón Tony haciendo comilla con sus dedos- y si crees que voy a subirte una nota así como así, deberías pensarlo dos veces, o más bien quinientas, y además estudiar tu misma para subirla

-¿Enserio? - cuestionó Sharon falsamente sorprendida- pues si no lo hace, yo creo que el Director Fury o el resto de los apoderados de la escuela no estarán muy felices cuando vean que uno de sus alumnos tiene una relación con el profesor de física

-¿Disculpa?- cuestionó alzando una ceja ¿Cómo demonios ella sabía sobre Bucky si aún no habían salido siquiera?- yo no mantengo ninguna relación con estudiantes- no era mentira técnicamente porque Bucky no habían hecho nada, bueno, aparte de darse un par de besitos inofensivos

Sharon comenzó a buscar en su teléfono una foto, y se la enseñó a Stark, una foto que fue tomada el día de la fiesta en casa de Natasha, donde Steve Rogers y él estaban en la cocina, besándose, se quedó de piedra. Si alguien veía esa imagen podría causar muchos rumores que llegarían a oídos de padres.

¿Así que no era por Bucky?

-Mira no sé lo que estás pensando, Carter, y no sé cómo es posible que seas familiar de Peggy siendo tan estúpida, pero en esa foto no sale toda la historia, las cosas entre el alumno Rogers y yo no son así, nosotros no somos pareja

-Esta foto dice lo contrario

-Ya entiendo de qué va todo, esto no es por tu calificación- indicó Tony- esto es por Steve, a ti te gusta, y lo que te molesta es ese beso...

-¡Yo sé lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes! ¡Se estaban besando y ahora son pareja! ¡Lo vi saliendo de la casa de Steve antes de ayer en la tarde! ¡Usted se acuesta con él! ¡Alejese de él! – se acercó amenazante- y si no me sube las notas de hoy en adelante y por el resto del año, y tampoco se aleja de Steve para siempre, le juro que esta foto estará por todas partes, y usted lo lamentara de la peor manera

-¿No te importa que Steve salga lastimado en el proceso por los rumores que todo eso causará? Lo podrían expulsar

-Solo me importa el hecho de que usted se aleje de él, y si no lo hace por las buenas- se acercó aun más, amenazante- le juro que lo voy a destruir- fue todo lo que Sharon dijo antes de guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo y alejarse, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta del salón de profesores de un portazo.

Y solo un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Tony, mientras sonreía, y ese pensamiento era que nadie, nadie amenazaba a Tony Stark, y mucho menos se metía en su camino.

Esto era guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, y comentar!


	11. Capítulo 9: Que comience el juego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky y Tony se meten en problemas. Tony le promete que si gana el juego le dará las gracias con más que palabras.

-Para ser un genio, eres bastante despistado- comentó Bucky en un susurro mientras estaba sentado junto a Tony en la oficina del director Fury

-Cállate, idiota, esto es tú culpa- gruñó dándole un manotazo en el brazo

-Y para ser tan adorable, eres bastante enojoncito- dijo divertido pellizcándole la mejilla, ganándose otro golpe de parte del omega- además yo diría que fue culpa de la irresponsabilidad de ambos, ya que fuiste tú quien quiso probarme un punto

-Silencio

Se escuchó la fuerte voz del Director de SHIELD quien entraba en su oficina con un aire bastante irritado, más cansado que molesto, sentándose frente a uno de sus alumnos más problemáticos –Bucky Barnes- y su también profesor más problemático- Tony Stark- esa combinación, la más peligrosa de la escuela, ese alfa con ese omega.

-Me pordrían decir ¿¡cómo demonios pasó que ahora el auto del profesor Coulson está lleno de pintura amarilla y negra, y parece un Pikachu!?- terminó gritando para luego masajear sus cienes intentando calmarse

Flash back

Una hora antes...

Tony se bajó de su auto deportivo luego de haberlo estacionado, el día estaba bastante soleado, ese Viernes, su último plazo para hacer lo que decía Sharon, no había vuelto a saber sobre ella, bueno aparte de las miradas de advertencia que esta le mandaba en el pasillo, que realmente le daban completamente lo mismo, lo que le molestaba es hacerle creer que ella estaba ganando. Pero Tony tenía un plan, como siempre.

Observó que en el preciso momento en que el sacaba su bolso del asiento del copiloto venía llegando Bucky en su moto junto a Steve, en otra moto, y Sam a una distancia en un auto azul. El alfa castaño al verlo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia él apresurado con la mochila en un hombro y el casco en una mano.

-Hey- le saludó queriendo darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Tony le apartó- ¿Qué?- cuestionó confundido

-Estamos en la escuela Buckaro, si quieres besarme espera a que estemos a solas- le indicó con una pequeña sonrisita, Bucky le sonrió de vuelta, enserio le encantaba su Antoshka

Tony observó a su alrededor viendo si divisaba a Sharon por alguna parte, ella no iba a destrozarle jamás, pero mucho menos iba permitir que preocupara a su Buckaron con estúpidas amenazas, ni que lo sumara a las sospechas de que el andaba con estudiantes.

Aun no podían tener su primera cita, y eso era más que nada culpa del trabajo de Tony en la empresa, él tenía que hacerlo en su departamento para ayudar a Pepper a distancia y para colmo corregir muchos exámenes y ensayos. Independiente de eso, no solo era si culpa, también lo era de que Bucky tenía demasiado trabajo esa semana, más los entrenamientos exigentes del equipo de Lacrosse porque ese día en la noche era el partido, y los deberes acumulados, donde Tony le ayudaba a entender la materia, y de vez en cuando se besaban, tuvieron dos tutorías esa semana, y a ambos le gustaban aunque no pasaban de besos y uno que otro toque subido de tono ya que una tutoría fue en casa de Bucky donde estaban presentes Sam y Steve, y otra tutoría en el departamento de Tony donde ese día estaba Rhodes, ambos, tanto Tony como Bucky estaban bastante frustrados por no poder tener algo más de intimidad, pero bueno, no podían solo echar a sus amigos a la calle, bueno si, si podían, pero hubiese sido muy obvio.

Ninguno estaba seguro de si estaban saliendo ya que esas tutorías no eran precisamente citas, o eso pensaban, su relación estaba en un punto inconcluso, sin un título que lo definiera, no eran pareja aun, quizás estaban saliendo, estaban juntos de vez en cuando, se besaban y esos momentos eran hermosos, ambos se sentían completos cuando estaban con el otro, aun con todo eso de lo que estaban completamente seguros es que era recíproco.

-Tu auto es super cool- comentó Bucky

-Lo sé- respondió guiñándole un ojo- tu moto también lo es, te da toda la pinta de ser un chico rudo, quizás algún día me dejes montarla

-Prefiero que montes otra cosa- susurró en su oído usando su voz ronca tan sexy que hizo que su piel se erizara y sus mejillas enrojecieran al imaginarse a sí mismo, en lo que Buckaro le insinuaba

-Idiota- murmuró apartando la mirada, queriendo que el otro dejara de verle de esa forma tan intensa, por Dios estaban en la escuela

-Pero oye- habló intentando dispersar esa tensión acumulada- Kotenok, si quieres subirte en ella, puedo enseñarte ¿Has andado en moto antes?

-Construyo motores, por supuesto que me he subido a un par de ellas- dijo Tony con obviedad

-No pregunté eso, pregunté si has andado- se acercó un poco más- si has sentido el viento en tu rostro, mientras andas a una velocidad indebida y ves que todo alrededor te hiciera sentir como si volaras

-Que profundo- comentó queriendo sonar divertido pero se quedó estancado mirando los hermosos ojos azules de Barnes- supongo que no, jamás lo he hecho

-¿Quieres?

-Tengo que dar clases- dijo mirándole molesto- ¡Y tú también tienes clases, no deberías faltar!

-Uhmm eso me suena a una excusa barata- comentó alzándose de hombros y acercó sus rostro al del otro- ¿No será que tiene miedo de conducirla?

Oh, eso era un golpe bajo para el egocentrismo Stark, nadie iba por ahí diciendo que él tenía miedo, no, él no le temía a nada. Entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó, cara a cara con Barnes.

-Adelante, te probaré lo contrario- dijo antes de tirar su bolso al auto deportivo y la mochila de Barnes también, sería incómodo manejar una moto con estos, comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo del alfa luego de cerrar el auto- ¿Tienes otro casco?- cuestionó

Luego de robar el casco de Steve de su casillero, o como le decía Bucky "tomar prestado sin permiso" caminaron nuevamente a los estacionamientos, habían tocado hace unos siete minutos el timbre para entrar a clases, y ellos estaban ahí, sin importarles mucho si la clase esperaba a cierto profesor de física que probablemente no llegaría con vida si se estrellaban.

-Sube- indicó Bucky a Tony una vez ambos se pusieron el casco

-No me digas que hacer, yo subiré cuando quiera subir- le reclamó con el ceño fruncido, no iba admitir que estaba nervioso, contó unos segundos y subió, el alfa sonrió divertido y subió tras él, inevitablemente dejando su pecho rozando la espalda del otro

-Tienes que... primero presiona la palanca del embrague para separarlo del suelo- lo hizo y colocó bien los pies sobre el piso para no perder el equilibrio- mueve la palanca de cambios a la primera velocidad, es la que está en el lado izquierdo, muévela con el pie...- luego de hacer el resto de los pasos que Bucky le indicó, sintió como la moto comenzaba a moverse con lentitud dando vueltas por los estacionamientos y colocó los pies sobre los estribos, sintiéndose nervioso de chocar, y más aún cuando Barnes rodeó su cintura con los brazos, respirando sobre su oído-manubrio derecho acelerar e izquierdo frenar-susurró mientras salían de los estacionamientos y Tony se volteó un poco para verlo, aun con sus cascos, muy cerca, hizo que unas ganas enormes de comerse mutuamente recorrieran sus cuerpos

-Buckaro...- la mirada de Bucky se dirigió a la pista

-¡Antoshka! ¡Frena!- eso hizo deteniendo la moto al segundo, pero el camión que venía en dirección perpendicular a ellos que llevaba muchas pinturas encima ya había doblado para no chocarlos y había derramado tres latas de pinturas sobre un auto de color celeste, que ahora parecía una abeja por los colores amarillos y negros con que fue pintado

Bucky y Tony observaron como el camión se daba a la fuga con una velocidad excesiva y Tony se hubiese partido de la risa si no fuera porque del "auto-abeja" se bajó el profesor Coulson, mirándoles con bastante furia.

Bueno, mierda.

Fin Flash Back

-Enserio esto me lo esperaba de ti Barnes, ya que has causado problemas estas pocas semanas que has estado en SHIELD, y en tus antiguas escuelas. Pero tú- apuntó a Tony- Stark se supone que eres la figura madura y responsable

-Sí, todos sabemos que eso de maduro y responsable no me va- se justificó alzándose de hombros

-Esto merece un castigo- dijo Fury

-Estoy de acuerdo- coincidió Tony- así aprenderás Buckaro a no andar por ahí con tu motocicleta enseñándole a la gente a manejar

-¡Ambos, Stark!- gritó exasperado el Director- ¡Ambos están castigados!

-Vamos Fury- interrumpió Bucky poniendo los pies en el escritorio- solo es pintura, además el auto de Coulson era ya bastante horrendo, quiero decir el amarillo es mejor que el celeste ¿Quién demonios tiene un auto celeste para venir a hacer clases?

-En primera- comenzó a decir con paciencia- baja tus sucios pies de mi escritorio, en segunda- continuó al ver que fue obedecido- esto no es por la estúpida pintura, es porque no puedes ir por ahí impartiendo clases de manejo de motos ¿Acaso esto es una escuela de conducción donde los alumnos enseñan?

\- ¡Pero si yo soy un profesor, no un alumno!- exclamó Stark levantándose del asiento- ¡No puede castigarme a mí!

-Ya lo hice- respondió Fury con una sonrisa de superioridad- si se comporta como alumno lo trataré como tal, hoy en la tarde ambos limpiaran la biblioteca, hay muchos libros que deben de ser acomodados

-¡Eso es injusto, todo fue culpa de Barnes!

-Barnes está aquí presente, precioso- dijo Bucky levantando su mano- y Barnes diría que no todo fue culpa suya, ya que intentó advertirte sobre el camión

-¡Deja de hablar de ti en tercera persona!- exclamó Stark

-Hoy tengo partido- dijo el alfa castaño mirando al director

-Si terminas de ordenar la biblioteca y cumples con el castigo, podrás jugar, en cambio si no lo cumplen, los pondré a quitar los chicles de las sillas y mesas de la biblioteca, y todos los salones de clases

-Esto es injusto, un abuso de poder- susurró Tony con un puchero

-Pueden retirarse de la oficina-les indicó Fury ignorando las quejas de profesor, levantándose y yendo a abrirles la puerta- y por favor, si van a tener algún tipo de relación... ustedes saben... romántica, en algún momento, enserio espero que los apoderados no piensen que es de juego, conocen las reglas, no pueden andar por ahí a menos que sean parejas de marca y bla bla bla-Tony se sonrojó y antes de decirle algo a Fury y Bucky le tomó de la mano sacándolos a ambos de la oficina

-No estuvo tan mal- comentó Bucky una vez la puerta se les cerró en la cara- pudo haber sido peor, me pudieron haber expulsado y a ti despedido ¿no?

-Ahora por tu culpa tendremos que ordenar todos los libros de la biblioteca ¿sabes cuantos libros hay ahí?- inquirió exasperado

-Jamás he ido a la biblioteca, de hecho apenas me enteré de que había una cuando el amargado de Fury la mencionó- comentó alzándose de hombros

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- cuestionó girando los ojos- cuando veas cuantos libros son, lo notarás

-No puede ser un desastre tan malo

(...)

-¿Cómo demonios no te expulsaron por ello?

Preguntaba Natasha a Bucky, mientras ambos dejaban su bandeja con comida en la mesa, donde se encontraban ya sentados Steve, Sam, Thor, Loki, junto a los dos nuevos integrantes de su pequeño grupo Wanda- una beta castaña y amorosa- y Pietro- también beta y amable, una vez que lo conoces- Maximoff, eran gemelos, dos años menores que todos ellos.

Se unieron a su grupo, luego de que notaron que se llevaban mejor de lo que parecía, eso ocurrió el día que Pietro golpeó constantemente a Bucky en los entrenamientos de Lacrosse por llevarse todas las felicitaciones del entrenador Barton, esa tarde en la cancha comenzaron a hablar, él, Steve, Sam y Pietro, este último descubrió que Bucky no quería quitarle a Clint ni lo hacía intencionalmente, y después notó que era porque iba detrás de otro profesor.

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestionó Wanda mirándoles con curiosidad- ¿Por qué deberían expulsarte?

Steve les miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Buck?- cuestionó el rubio- ¿Tiene que ver eso con que hayas faltado a clase de física junto con el profesor Stark?

-Bueno estaba...- comenzó a narrar lo sucedido- intentando enseñarle a Tony a manejar mi moto, entonces un camión salió de la nada...

-¡¿Tony está bien?! ¿¡Verdad!?- preguntó preocupado el rubio, interrumpiéndolo

-Sí, si él está bien- respondió irritado por la excesiva preocupación de su amigo en cuanto al omega

-Por favor díganme que son los culpables de que Coulson tenga un auto amarillo con negro, en lugar de celeste- dijo Loki divertido

-Sip, toda culpa de Stark y Barnes- dijo la pelirroja palmeando el hombro de este último

-Así se hace-habló nuevamente Loki con una sonrisa divertida chocando los cinco con Bucky, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su alfa Thor- ¿Qué? No me mires así, ya nadie usa autos de ese horrendo celeste opacado

-No tienes remedio- suspiró el alfa pasando su brazo por la cintura de su omega, pero una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios

-¿No les incomoda que la gente piensa que son hermanos y pareja?- cuestionó Sam mirando al par abrazado

-Al principio si, demasiado, de hecho nos peleábamos todos los días- respondió el omega- nos escabullíamos para poder besarnos o expresar nuestro afecto- hizo comillas divertido en eso último para luego seguir hablando- pero ya me cansé en dejarme llevar por los estúpidos rumores, de hecho creo que lo peor que pueden hacer es afectarnos, entonces si permitimos eso, la gente que los comenta gana, pero sino, nosotros ganamos, ellos se pueden ir a la mierda, jamás volveré a fingir que no amo a este grandísimo idiota- dijo antes de besar sus labios

-Aww- exclamó Wanda con ternura sin dejar de verlos- ojalá yo conociera a alguien, para ser como ustedes, o como Clint y Pietro

-¡Wanda!- exclamó su hermano

-¿Qué? Ya todos lo notaron Pietro

-Es cierto- respondió Bucky- todos sabemos sobre ustedes, está bien si salen

-Al igual que tú y Stark- dijo Loki, mirándolo con malicia- y Nat con el profesor Banner- miró a esta guiñándole un ojo, la pelirroja se alzó de hombros como si ya supiera que los demás sabían

-Ahora parece una moda salir con profesores, ustedes tres- apuntó Sam a Nat, Bucky y Pietro- están con profes

-En mi defensa lo prohibido le pone un toque de picante a la relación- se defendió la alfa

-Nat, para ti todo lo prohibido es bueno- comentó Steve

-Quizás deje a Thor por Strange entonces- bromeó Loki, ganándose unas risitas del grupo, pero un ceño fruncido por parte de Thor, que al parecer no le hizo mucho chiste la bromita

Siguieron hablando durante el resto que duró el almuerzo, sobre varios temas, como por ejemplo que ese día era el partido de Lacrosse a la noche, y Bucky pensaba que ojalá pudiera terminar con el castigo que le impuso Fury a él y a su Antoshka de ordenar toda la maldita biblioteca, aunque debía pensar positivo ya que tendría que pasar unas horas con su gatito, tiempo de calidad con él no le vendría mal. Además eso de ordenar la biblioteca no podía ser tan horrible ¿verdad?

(...)

-Esto es el peor desastre que he visto en mi vida- comentó Bucky parado al lado de Tony observando con la boca abierta, impactado, los montones y montones eternos de libros que habían en el suelo, en unas mesas, contando, eran como diez mesas gigantes llenas de libros- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a ordenar todo esto antes del partido? Es a las nueve, esto con suerte estará listo para el próximo año, cuando yo ya me haya graduado

-Si es que te gradúas- dijo Tony comenzando a caminar hacia el horrible desorden- vamos, ayúdame, no pienso hacerlo solo

Bucky caminó hasta una de las mesas mesa ¿Se suponían que lo libros iban por orden alfabético, o por tipo de categoría, o quizás ambos? O solo tendría que ponerlos en donde sea, se alzó de hombros y decidió colocarlos en cualquier estantería, ya que eso parecía que estaba haciendo Tony.

Cada cierto tiempo se quedaba embobado viendo lo lindo que se veía ese día su Antoshka, y notaba como este de vez en cuando le miraba de vuelta, y veía en sus ojos lo mismo que él sentía, y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban unas enormes ganas de besarlo nacían en él, pero no podía porque sabía que se perdería en el beso y no ordenarían nada.

Una duda comenzó a rondar en su cabeza, sin dejar de ordenar y de vez en cuando lanzar miraditas al omega.

-Hey gatito- le llamó, y este le miró curioso- Necesito hacerte una pregunta- no esperó respuesta y continuó hablando- es solo que la primera vez que nos besamos, ese día en donde tu amigo Rhodey nos interrumpió, dijiste que viniste a Brooklyn a tomarte un descanso ¿Por qué necesitabas un descanso?

No pasó desapercibido para él la forma en la que todo el cuerpo de Tony se tensó, y hubo un pequeño temblor en su mano al llevar otro libro a la estantería.

-¿Es algo malo?- preguntó acercándose un paso, preocupado de haber tocado un tema sensible

-No, no, está bien- el omega dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza- es solo que...

Bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio, pensativo, desde que llegó a Brooklyn a impartir clases se prometió ser una mejor persona de lo que había sido cuando se fue de Industrias Stark hace un año y unos meses.

Lo cierto era que odiaba la persona que solía ser en ese entonces, ir a millones de fiestas, tener sexo con desconocidos, omegas y betas, alfas no, por miedo a que alguno le marcara, consumir alcohol a todas horas, u otras sustancias, lo cierto era que todo ello, le hacía sentir avergonzado, en especial frente a Bucky, quien a pesar de solo ser un tanto problemático, era una gran persona, era grandioso, era protector, era cariñoso, era perfecto, no era como el resto de alfas que conoció que le invitaban a salir.

-Si no quieres decirlo, está bien, kotenok- susurró rodeando su cintura con sus brazos- no te sientas presionado, o con la obligación de decirme

-No... es que yo... no quiero que dejes de verme como lo haces- dijo tomando las manos del alfa en su cintura con las suyas, como si le pidiera que no se alejara

-Aunque quisiera no podría dejar de hacerlo, todo lo que siento- susurró en su oído- solo confía en mi ¿sí?

-Bueno, verás después de...- comenzó a decir con un nudo en la garganta, suspiró- después de la muerte de mis padres en un accidente automovilístico, yo en ese entonces tenía como dieciocho años- eso sorprendió a Bucky, él jamás preguntó por los padres de Antoshka, aunque él sabía que le diría en algún momento sobre ellos- mi vida cambió abruptamente cuando sucedió, ese año yo había terminado mis estudios en el MIT con honores, y se suponía debía dirigir la compañía cuando cumpliera veintiuno, y así fue, pero me sentía solo, a pesar de tener a Pepper y Rhodey, a ellos apenas los conocía, me sentía muy solo, entonces yo...- bajó la mirada para no ver los ojos el otro

-Hey está bien- dijo con suavidad, tomando su mentón, haciendo que levantara la vista- estoy aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte kotenok

-Yo... iba de fiesta y me embriagaba, todas las noches, y por unos años así fue mi vida, despertar con resaca, no recordar la noche, tener sexo con personas que ni conocía, solo betas y omegas claro... hasta hace un año y seis meses que ocurrió lo que todos llaman "tocar fondo"- hizo comillas queriendo sonreír divertido pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca- estaba ebrio, pero no lo suficiente y entonces un alfa se coló en una habitación de hotel donde teníamos una pequeña fiesta, luego solo quedábamos el alfa que se llamaba Aldrich Killian, Pepper y Frank, Frank es otro amigo, Rhodey no fue porque tuvo un compromiso, y justo ese día, el idiota de Killian intentó...- sus manos comenzaron a temblar al recordarlo, jamás lo había mencionado en voz alta, jamás, no se lo dijo a nadie antes, hasta ahora, respiró hondo para seguir hablando- intentó sobrepasarse con Pepper y yo con Frank le gritábamos que se detuviera, pero no nos escuchó fue entonces que Frank le empujó, y Killian se golpeó la cabeza con un mueble, muy fuerte, después de un momento de impacto entre todos al fin reaccionamos, Pepper estaba temblando y yo me acerqué y noté que Killian no respiraba...- terminó de decir con los ojos llorosos y voz cortada

-Shh- le abrazó Bucky, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo con cariño- shh kotenok está bien, ya pasó, ya pasó- tomó su rostro entre sus manos

-Dijeron...- continuó hablando hundiendo su rostro el pecho de Bucky- dijeron que lo mató la sobredosis de cocaína, eso más el golpe, y Frank fue a prisión... yo hice todo lo que pude para intentar sacarlo, pagué los mejores abogados, conseguí que su sentencia se redujera de cinco a dos años, pero nada hubiese sucedido si yo no estuviese haciendo que Pepper constantemente tuviese que ir a fiestas para cuidarme

-Pequeño kotenok, escúchame- dijo con firmeza y suavidad, tomando el rostro de Tony besando una lágrima que corría por su mejilla- no fue tu culpa, tu no sabías lo que iba ocurrir, nunca se sabe, tú y ese chico... Frank, solo protegían a Pepper, el imbécil de Killian se merecía lo que le pasó, créeme que yo hubiese matado a Rumlow cuando lo vi intentando forzarte, y eso tampoco tú lo pudiste predecir porque esas cosas suceden, y no significa que sea culpa de alguien, siempre todo se devuelve, y las malas acciones de ese imbécil que iba a abusar de Pepper solo le jugaron en contra, nada que no mereciera

Tony asintió y se abrazó a la cintura de Bucky cerrando sus ojos, no sabía cómo este le hizo para hacerle sentir mejor con solo unas palabras, y esa mirada llena de cariño. Estaba seguro de que era lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento, y también sabía que el único capaz de hacerle sentir a salvo, seguro y realmente bien, era su Buckaro.

Se separó de su pecho, y sin dejar de ver los ojos azules, se acercó al alfa, y lo besó, no con ansias, sino con calma, buscando la paz que el otro le hacía sentir. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y el alfa su cintura, acercándolo más.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose hasta que escucharon a alguien.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no estaban ordenando los libros- dijo la voz de Sam a Steve

Bucky se separó sin soltar la cintura de Tony, que agradecía que sus lagrimas y ojos llorosos ya no fueran notorios, James mirándoles molesto, gruñó.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Veníamos a ayudarles a ordenar los libros, Bucky te necesitamos en el partido de hoy si o si para ganar- dijo Steve caminando hacia las mesas llenas de libros aún quedaban ocho mesas llenas por ordenar- y eso es dentro de dos horas

Comenzaron a ordenar con rapidez, luego de una hora habían terminado con más de la mitad.

Tony observó a Steve ordenando en una fila, tenía que hablar con él. Se acercó cuando vio que Bucky estaba al otro lado de la biblioteca junto a Sam.

-Hey, Steve- le llamó en voz baja

-Tony ¿sucede algo?

-Más o menos, si, verás... la cosa es que... el Lunes tuve algo así como un encuentro algo desagradable con Sharon Carter- el otro le miró confundido pero antes de que preguntara Tony se adelantó- ella tiene un par de ideas equivocadas, mas específicamente ella piensa que tú y yo... tenemos algo así como una relación secreta

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ella pensaría eso?-preguntó luciendo anonadado

-Bueno... puede que ella haya presenciado cuando nos besamos en la fiesta de Natasha, y para colmo me vio saliendo de tu casa el otro día- dijo rascando su nuca, gruñendo frustrado- la cosa es que... ella tomó una foto del beso entre nosotros, y como que me dijo que si no le subo las calificaciones horrendas que tiene, y me mantengo lejos de ti, ella se la mostrará a todos, los apoderados al centro de alumnos etcétera , y se supone que tengo plazo hasta hoy para subirle las notas, ya que pasado mañana es la entrega de notas

-Oh demonios- susurró Steve impresionado, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro- ¿Cómo ella puede ser capaz de hacer esto? Sam me dijo que estaba obsesionada pero yo pensé que lo decía de broma, así como yo contigo- se sonrojo al notar lo que dijo, se le soltó sin intención, hizo una pausa mirando a Tony ambos se sonrojaron un poco, Steve le miró con la culpabilidad escrita en sus facciones- Lamento... lo lamento, yo... -carraspeó nervioso- lo siento si ella te a involucrado, enserio ¿Qué piensas hacer, vas a ceder o...?

-Tony Stark no cede a nada, ni a nadie, tengo un plan pero necesito tu ayuda para ejecutarlo

-Claro, lo que sea, solo dime que hacer, y yo con gusto te ayudo

(...)

El equipo de lacrosse se encontraba en los vestidores de hombres, cambiándose de ropa, por unos short de color rojo vino por debajo de la rodilla, la camiseta del mismo color, protectores de hombros, pecho y brazos, también unas rodilleras, y en la cabeza un casco, también rojo. El lacrosse era un deporte de vez en cuando agresivo, a ninguno de los jugadores le extrañaba el usar tanta protección, ya que era cuerpo a cuerpo, pero solo podías manejar la pelota con unos palos o sticks que llevaban una red.

Bucky se encontraba, junto a Steve, Sam, Thor y Pietro, todos ellos listos para salir a jugar, ya con el uniforme y el stick en las manos. Estaban sentados esperando a que el entrenado Barton dijera de una vez a los titulares, o sea, los que jugarían primero, siempre los decía al final, minutos antes del partido, ya que quería que todos pusieran de su parte en el entrenamiento, aunque Steve ya les dijo que sabía quiénes eran, pero no les diría, era un secreto.

-Muy bien chicos- habló en voz alta Barton, llamando a todos a un circulo en el vestidor y él en el medio- hoy, los que serán titulares son...- sacó una lista con la que llevaba los nombres- Nuestro capitán, obviamente Rogers, Steven- este asintió, levantándose, quedando al lado del entrenador- luego tenemos a Odison, Thor

-¡Sí!- este se levantó emocionado, golpeando accidentalmente a Scott Lang con el stick- lo siento, viejo- se disculpó rápidamente antes de ponerse al lado de Steve- Loki me verá hoy- le dijo en voz baja a Rogers, que para Thor era gritar aun que con menor volumen- ¡Tengo que impresionarlo!

-Estoy seguro que podrá señor Odison- carraspeó el entrenador antes de seguir- Luego tenemos a Danvers, Carol- la rubia alfa se levantó con una amplia sonrisa y caminó hasta donde estaban los otros titulares nombrados- luego tenemos a Barnes, James

-¡Al fin!- Bucky alzó los brazos en señal de victoria, sabía que su gatito le vería jugar, y quería demostrarle que él era el mejor jugador de todos, y quizás esa noche este le diera un premio por jugar tan bien, quizás, si tenía suerte. Tomó lugar al lado de Danvers, el nuevo crush de su amigo Sam.

-Y por último pero no menos importante- dijo Barton- nuestro portero Quill, Peter

-¡Yey!- gritó en nombrado levantándose de un salto, para ir a pararse junto con el resto que si jugaría- ¡Hoy vamos a patear los traseros a esos hijos de perra de equipo del Hydra!

-¡Hey!- regañó el entrenador- tu lenguaje es incorrecto- le miró reprobatorio- ¡Hoy vamos a patear los traseros por tercera vez a esos hijos de perra del equipo de Hydra!

Se escuchó un estruendoso "si" en el vestidor.

-¡Capitan Rogers!- gritó Clint- di tus palabras, y luego ¡A ganar!

Steve se paró en el círculo, dando un paso al frente.

-Muy bien chicos, como bien saben hemos ganado muchas veces contra Hydra

-¡Los derrotamos, lo humillamos!- exclamó Thor

-¡Pero hoy!- siguió diciendo Steve- ¡No nos confiaremos! ¡Vamos a ir y vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo! ¡Y si llegamos a perder el partido les prometo que lo vengaremos! ¡Pero eso no sucederá porque nos tenemos los unos a los otros!- colocó su mano al frente, y todos le imitaron- ¡Somos los vengadores! ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero!-enseguida los jugadores levantaron las manos exclamando esta vez un "A ganar"

Comenzaron a salir del vestidor a paso apresurado.

-Hey, Buckaro- el nombrado se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía

Esperó a que el resto del equipo saliera para girarse y ver a Tony aparecer por detrás de unos casilleros donde se guardaba la ropa. Bucky lo observó de arriba abajo, no sabía cuándo tuvo tiempo su omega de cambiarse de ropa por una menos formal, ya que cuando terminaron de ordenar la maldita biblioteca con la ayuda de Steve y Sam, él tuvo que salir corriendo junto a los otros dos para llegar a tiempo a cambiarse.

Tony llevaba unos jeans ajustados, pero no demasiado de un tono oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero negra, bajo esta una camiseta de AC/DC roja con letras doradas y unas converse también rojas. Se veía más joven con ese estilo, y sexy, bueno eso último era siempre, hasta con una maldita bolsa de basura se vería jodidamente sexy.

-¿Vienes a desearme suerte?- cuestionó acercándose al omega, quitándose el casco, para poder mirarlo sin las estúpidas rejillas que este traía.

-Nop, o bueno ya que estoy aquí, lo haré- se alzó de hombros- buena suerte

-No así, kotenok- le tomó de la cintura y juntó las frentes de ambos- así- susurró sobre los labios de Tony antes de comenzar a besarlo, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, ese beso era todo lo que necesitaba para inspirarse a ganar el partido, después de un largo momento se separó

-Si pierdes el partido...- murmuró Tony con los labios rosando los del otro- luego podremos ir por hamburguesas para animarte, pero en cambio sí ganas...- se acercó a su oído y mordió su lóbulo antes de decir- te doy un premio

A Bucky se le cortó la respiración al sentir los dientes de Tony y su respiración en el oído, mierda, quería quitarse el equipo de lacrosse e irse de ahí con su omega, sin embargo tenía un partido que ganar. Se iba acercar nuevamente a besarlo pero una voz le interrumpió.

-Buck- se escuchó la voz de Steve- el entrenador te está buscando

El alfa castaño sintió, inclinándose a besar la mejilla de su kotenok, para luego salir de los vestidores, dejando a Steve con Tony ahí.

-Sharon viene a ver el partido- comenzó a decir a Tony- cuando la vea procedo a la fase uno del plan ¿Estás seguro de que tu prima Peggy viene?

-Ella está aquí, le di un pendrive para que jaqueara la computadora de la idiota de Sharon, ella sabe de esos temas, además de que son primas

-¿Ella y Sharon?

-Sí, ella y Sharon son primas, mi tio Jarvis es hermano del padre de Sharon, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, no estamos aquí para contarte el árbol familiar de los Carter, solo, por favor haz lo que te pedí, para que el plan tenga éxito

-¿Qué plan?- cuestionó Bucky, entrando a los vestidores y los otros se quedaron callados- ¿De qué plan hablan?

Steve miró de Bucky a Tony, y viceversa, para luego salir corriendo de los vestidores, dejando al omega a su suerte.

Tony suspiró. Ahora debía contarle todo y preocuparlo, cuando eso era justo lo que había evitado hacer toda la semana.

-Lo que sucede es que Sharon me dijo que si no le subo las notas iba a mostrar una foto...- rascó su nuca nervioso- del beso que nos dimos Steve y yo en casa de Natasha- el alfa abrió los ojos sorprendido- pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan bajo la manga

Se escuchó la campana sonando, dando la señal de que el partido iba iniciar.

-Kotenok...

-Buckaro- le acarició la mejilla- tu ve a jugar, y gana, tengo todo controlado, enserio- dijo con suavidad antes de acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios- ve y gana ¿sí? Para que pueda darte tu premio- le besó otra vez antes de voltearlo dándole un pequeño empujón, y el otro asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ir a jugar- ¡Suerte!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	12. Capítulo 10: I'm seeing the pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18 eso lo dice todo

Tony apretó los puños al ver como un idiota golpeaba justamente detrás de las rodillas de Bucky con el stick y lo hacía caer estrepitosamente contra el pasto, gruñó al ver ello, era como la décima vez que eso ocurría, ya estaba harto de ver al idiota de camiseta negra golpeándolo, no sabía porque se las agarró con él, bueno si, si lo sabía, y tenía mucho que ver con que Bucky había hecho en los primeros minutos varios puntos, pero aun así, él los hizo de forma justa, siguiendo las reglas del juego, en cambio el otro idiota llevaba diez minutos haciendo trampa, empujándolo, y le enfurecía que el estúpido árbitro no lo notara.

Sabía que James se controlaba bastante bien, no era una persona agresiva, claro, a menos que la situación lo ameritara, como cuando pasó lo de Rumlow en la salida escolar al museo. Sin embargo él quería que su alfa dejara de controlarse y pusiera al idiota del otro equipo en su lugar, que supiera que su alfa podría fácilmente vencer al otro, era muy fuerte.

Tony estaba sentado en las gradas viendo el partido de Lacrosse al lado de Peggy, su prima, a quien había llamado para que le acompañara a ver el juego y hacerse cargo de Sharon, que resultaba era la prima de ambos, Jarvis era el mayordomo y mejor amigo de Howard antes de que este falleciera, por lo que Peggy y Tony eran primos pero no de sangre, aun así, no necesitaban sangre para ser familia y eso ambos lo sabían.

La chica era una omega, con cabello castaño y ojos café oscuros, se parecía mucho físicamente a Tony, y tenían de vez en cuando un sarcasmo similar, por no decir que también ambos desobedecían el típico estereotipo de omega que alguna vez existió, ella tenía veintidós, o sea, era tres años menor que él.

-Tony ¿Quién es el número once?- cuestionó la chica mirándole

-Steve Rogers- respondió sin dejar de ver a Bucky, pero luego de un momento se volvió a ver a la chica- ¿Por qué? No me digas que te quedó gustando el Capitán

-No seas absurdo- reprendió ella con un pequeño rubor- Entonces tu chico Bucky... ¿Es el número catorce?

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó, no pasándole desapercibido el cambio de tema abrupto

-Porque él te mira directamente cada vez que hace una anotación, y tú le has estado viendo todo el partido, además te enfadas cada vez que el sujeto del otro equipo hace trampa golpeándolo o empujándolo

-¿¡Hasta tú te das cuenta, enserio!?- exclamó indignado- ¿¡Cómo demonios el árbitro es tan estúpido para no notarlo!?

Se escuchó un fuerte grito de parte del público, y todos se pararon para aplaudir cuando esta vez Carol Danvers anotó un punto. Tony se rio cuando vio un cartel de unas chicas de las gradas que decía "Peter Quill, rezar no es lo único que hacemos de rodillas."

-Me dan vergüenza ajena- murmuró Peggy riendo- por favor dime que tu no trajiste un cartel así para apoyar a tu alfa

Tony se sonrojó girando sus ojos. El jamás haría algo... bueno sí, quizás si era el tipo que hacía esas cosas, pero no cuando estaban en la escuela con todos los alumnos y apoderados ahí.

Escuchó la campana anunciando que el primer tiempo había terminado, normalmente duraban cada tiempo quince minutos, con pausas de tres minutos entre cada uno. Suspiró aliviado, al menos su Buckaro no murió en el primer tiempo.

-Hey, tocaron la campana, Steve me dijo que el plan lo ejecutaríamos la primera vez que tocaran, hora del verdadero juego- se puso de pie, bajando de las gradas siendo seguido de Peggy- La sala de computación es la última del pasillo a mano izquierda, pon el pendrive y Steve hará el resto ¿me mandaste la foto?

-Claro que te mandé la foto- dijo con obviedad, antes de irse a donde estaba la sala de computación a paso apresurado.

(...)

Steve tenía su hombro apoyado en unos casilleros de los vestidores de hombres, estaba solo, jugueteando con su teléfono celular. No se sorprendió cuando sintió unas manos tapando sus ojos.

-Adivina quién soy- dijo la voz juguetona de Sharon, Steve en lugar de adivinar quitó sus manos del rostro y volteó

-Hey ¿Cómo estás, Sharon?

-De maravilla ahora que estoy contigo, pero no entiendo por qué me dijiste que nos juntáramos aquí, cariño

-Creo que deberíamos salir- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa inocente- tu y yo, mira lo estuve pensando, y eres una hermosa chica, me siento como un idiota por no haberlo visto antes, pero yo he estado acostándome con un profesor Stark, y... supe que tú te enteraste- decía pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica- quiero que sepas que eso lo hice porque quería que me ayudara a pasar física, y ya no lo necesito

-¿Me estas insinuando que lo deje en paz o que salga contigo?- cuestionó divertida, pasando un dedo por el pecho de Steve

-La segunda, obviamente, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras con la primera- respondió alzándose de hombros -¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?

-Sabes que si mi vida-dijo acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- todo por ti, ya no tienes que acostarte con él, yo lo extorsionaré para que tengamos las mejores calificaciones, bebé

-Dame tu teléfono y pondré mi número en el- indicó Steve, y la chica se lo pasó apresuradamente

El rubio le sonrió, inocente, mientras ingresaba el número de la computadora que ahora estaba siendo manejada por la prima de Tony para que ella formateara todo el teléfono de la chica frente a él, luego de ingresar los dígitos que se aprendió de memoria, le tendió el teléfono.

Sharon con una sonrisa amplia lo tomó, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que no tenía ningún contacto, ni fotos, o videos, y eso solo explicaba una cosa.

-¡Me engañaste!- le gritó la chica

-Por supuesto que lo hice, ¿Me crees tan vil o idiota como para extorsionar a un profesor? Peor aún, ¿A el profesor que es la mejor persona del mundo?- cuestionaba y Sharon jamás había visto a Rogers tan molesto- ¿Sabes por qué nunca me gustaste?- no esperó respuesta- porque eres una sínica, porque a veces eres cruel, y déjame decirte algo, nunca, jamás te veré de la misma forma en la que lo llego a ver a él, tú no eres nada más que una...- se detuvo incapaz de terminar la frase, por muy molesto que estuviera, Steve era un caballero

-Perra- terminó una voz entrando al vestidor de hombres- esa es la palabra que buscas- dijo Tony llegando, parándose al lado de Steve

-Tú...- comenzó a decir la rubia

-Sip, yo- se apuntó, mirándola con superioridad- ¿Enserio creíste que me iba dejar extorsionar por una estúpida adolescente como tú?- soltó una pequeña risita- ay Dios, yo jamás dormí con Rogers, pero es divertido verte tan molesta por algo que no pasó- se acercó a ella- si vuelves a intentar algo así otra vez, en mi contra, o de Steve o de algún conocido mío, yo voy a ser quien te destruya a ti- le enseñó una foto donde se veía a Sharon en un video seduciendo al entrenador Barton que la alejaba, pareciendo sorprendido- nadie va creerte, Sharon, asique deja de inventar cosas y ganarte tus calificaciones extorsionando a los profesores o Fury lo sabrá ¿Queda claro?

La chica parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma, la habían descubierto, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Estaba segura de que Stark iba mostrar ese video a todos los profesores para que dejaran de arreglar sus notas. Estaba acabada.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso...- dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos mirando a Steve

-Pues créelo, perra- interrumpió Tony

Sharon le lanzó una mirada asesina, y pasó entre ambos, alzando la barbilla con el misero orgullo que le quedaba.

-Oye Sharon- la llamó el omega, y ella volteó- si la próxima vez vuelves a extorsionarme con un estudiante, asegúrate de que sea el correcto, porque no es Rogers, es Barnes con quien me acuesto todas las noches, no tengo miedo de decírtelo, y si alguna vez intentas tocarnos, saldrás perdiendo, porque ese es tu destino, por ello Stevie aquí presente, jamás te voltea a mirar, a nadie le gusta un perdedor

La chica apretó la mandíbula furiosa, y salió apresurada de ese vestidor de hombres.

-Buen trabajo Steve- dijo Tony palmeando su espalda- gracias

-No tienes que darme las gracias ya que fue mi culpa, en realidad, yo te besé en aquella fiesta

-No solo por ello, por lo que dijiste, lo de que soy la mejor persona del mundo- rio un poco- no sabes lo falso que es eso, pero aun así, realmente tú eres la mejor persona del mundo, y te mereces a alguien que te quiera, alguien que te ame

-Gr-gracias- respondió Steve avergonzado, que su crush le dijera eso le hacía sonrojar

-¡Tony!- llegó Peggy corriendo a los vestidores- ¿¡Cómo les fue con el plan!?- preguntó atropelladamente- hice todo lo que me pediste, espero que todo saliera bi...- se cortó al ver al rubio

-Más que bien Peggy, gracias- dijo Tony, y entonces cayó en cuenta de que Peggy se quedó mirando fijamente a Steve, y que este también la miraba a ella, aunque lucía solo distraido. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del omega- Peggy este es Steve Rogers, es el mejor amigo de mi Buckaro, Steve, ella es Peggy Carter, es la prima de Sharon, pero descuida se odian y no se parecen en nada, ella es todo lo que Sharon no es

Peggy rio y seguido a lo lejos se escuchó la campana sonar, indicando que el partido continuaría.

-No la odio, solo no la tolero

-Detalles- respondió Tony, aun divertido ya que Peggy no dejaba de ver a Steve, este si le miró- hey, iré a ver el resto del partido

-¡Rayos, el partido!- exclamó Steve corriendo fuera de los vestidores en dirección a la cancha, tenía que seguir jugando, para que ganaran

Tony lanzó una mirada acompañada de su maliciosa sonrisa a Peggy.

-Te gustó Stevie- dijo burlón, antes de correr para seguir viendo el partido, no dándole tiempo a la omega de quejarse por lo que dijo.

(...)

-¡Por amor de Dios! ¿¡Ese árbitro tiene mierda en los ojos o qué!?- se escuchó el grito de Tony por todas las gradas, y varias personas voltearon a verlo, y le importó un pepino, porque a su Buckaro lo estaban tacleando y todos lo notaban menos el idiota ese

-Tony hay niños cerca, deja las malas palabras- le regañó Peggy, jalándole de la chaqueta para que se volviera a sentar ya que se levantó furioso al ver la falta

Este se quedó en silencio un largo momento, volviendo a ver el partido, Steve le arrojó la pelota a Odison, y este a Bucky, el alfa castaño, corrió, esquivando a los del otro equipo, incluso el del número treinta y siete que llevaba haciéndole faltas desde que comenzó el juego, cuando llegó cerca de la portería, calculó un ángulo perfecto, arrojó la pequeña pelota con todas sus fuerzas, anotando.

Sonrió al escuchar a todos en las gradas gritando emocionados. Volteó en dirección a estas y encontró a su gatito de pie junto con la gente, aplaudiendo con una sonrisa. Le guiñó un ojo y eso no pasó desapercibido para algunos que voltearon a ver al profesor, que se sonrojó un poco por ello.

Al escuchar el silbato del árbitro se colocaron nuevamente en posición. Steve al centró con el capitán del otro equipo, para ver quien se quedaba con la pelota, ganó Steve, y se la pasó a Quill, que corrió divertido, pero una vez se vio rodeado por dos, la tiró en dirección a Barnes, este saltó para atraparla, e iba comenzar a correr cuando le hicieron una zancadilla, y cayó con todo su peso contra su brazo, y mierda, dolió.

Tony vio como Bucky caía al suelo, casi en camara lenta, y esta vez enfureció demasiado cuando lo vio haciendo una mueca de dolor. Escuchó al silbido del árbitro que al fin notó algo, deteniendo el partido y cobrando la falta. Sin embargo Tony bajo de las gradas, corriendo en dirección donde estaba el alfa del otro equipo, lanzándose sobre él, y lo tacleó.

-Imbécil- gritó Tony molesto sobre él, lanzando un puñetazo al rostro del alfa que perdió el casco al ser derribado- ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi alfa!

El alfa con camiseta negra le empujó con fuerza, mandándolo al humedo pasto de espaldas, e iba lanzarse sobre el omega con el puño en alto y los ojos rojos, listo para golpearlo. Los ojos de Bucky también se volvieron rojos al ver como el otro arrojaba al piso con fuerza a Tony, no importándole si se golpeaba y ahora tenía toda la intención de lastimar a su omega, pero antes de que Barnes lo impidiera los del equipo de Hydra detuvieron a su compañero de equipo, y Steve tomaba la cintura de Tony, impidiéndole que se lanzara sobre el alfa.

-Antoshka- le llamó Bucky, y el nombrado le miró, tranquilizándose

-Tony lleva a Bucky a la enfermería, para ver si se hizo daño- indicó Steve soltándole

-Estoy bien, Steve- dijo lanzando una mirada asesina al otro equipo- quiero seguir jugando

-Vamos Buckaro- regaño Tony, tomando el brazo no golpeado del otro- si te dicen allá que estas bien, te dejo en paz, solo una revisión

Lanzó una mirada a Tony y asintió.

Una vez en la enfermería, James se quitó la parte superior del equipo, para que le revisaran, esperando a la enfermera. Su Antoshka estaba junto a él, con el ceño fruncido, parecía pensativo, o así era hasta que salió de su ensimismamiento el escuchar al otro lanzando una sonora carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De... de ti tacleando al alfa del otro equipo- comentó aun riendo- nunca pensé verte así, quiero decir ¡Vamos! ¡Hasta le diste un puñetazo!

-¿No pensaste que yo era lo suficientemente fuerte?- cuestionó orgulloso de sí mismo- pues lo soy

-Aun así- fue interrumpido cuando la enfermera entró

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó llegando hasta la camilla donde estaba la pareja

-Me caí sobre mi brazo, ya no me duele, pero el gatito aquí presente- le apuntó, y este se sonrojó levemente por el apodo usado frente a la chica- insistió en que viniera a una revisión antes de volver al partido

Ella asintió mientras tomaba el brazo del otro, preguntándole de vez en cuando si le dolía donde hacia presión con los dedos, al escuchar negativas como respuesta ella se alejó.

-Puedes jugar, estas bien, quizás te quede una marca por el golpe, pero nada por lo que preocuparse, no hay lesión, o esguince ni fractura, el moretón en unos días ni se verá

-Está bien, gracias- dijo Bucky antes de volver a ponerse su equipo, necesitaba volver al partido, y una vez hecho eso ambos salieron de la enfermería-Antoshka- dijo deteniendo el paso, mirando al otro que también se detuvo, con una sonrisa levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla con cariño- no vuelvas a lanzarte contra alfas que te ganan por casi una cabeza de altura ¿Si? Y menos por mí, ese idiota casi te hace daño

-No prometo nada- respondió antes de besarlo, no había nadie cerca de ahí para su suerte- ahora ve a ganar, y si te lastiman...

-No sucederá- dijo Bucky antes de correr hacia la cancha

Tony despues de un rato, para que los estudiantes no sospecharan, llegó junto a Peggy, mirándola sonriente.

-Eres un idiota- dijo ella- ¿¡Cómo te lanzas contra ese alfa!?

-Se lo merecía- fue su leve respuesta alzándose de hombros.

Bucky volvió a la cancha, indicándole al entrenador Barton que estaba de vuelta en este último tiempo, quedaban diez minutos para el fin del partido, Clint sacó al remplazante que estuvo jugando mientras el otro estaba en enfermería y Barnes volvió a la cancha.

Steve, le preguntó si estaba bien y él asintió, ahora si iba a jugar enserio. Al ponerse los capitanes al centro de la cancha, él se limitó observar al imbécil del otro equipo que antes le hacía faltas. Y cuando después de un rato fue Bucky quien recibió la pelota, corrió en dirección al de camiseta negra, pasándole por la cabeza el momento en que este quiso tocar a su omega, sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras chocaban con fuerza sus cuerpos, y le mandaba al suelo, tacleándolo con facilidad. Siguió corriendo y cuando estuvo frente a la portería, arrojó la pelota, y anotó.

Y así fue durante los minutos restantes, Bucky pensaba en la ira que lo invadía cuando alguien quería tocar a su gatito, y sonreía cuando los del otro equipo empezaban a correr de él temerosos. Thor, Steve, Peter, Carol y él, daban su mejor esfuerzo para derrotar a los de Hydra, y ya seguros de que iban a ser ellos los vencedores, los otros se resignaron, la diferencia entre puntos era notoria, llevaban doce y los otros cuatro.

Al sonar la campana que anunciaba el término del partido, todos los de las gradas volvieron a gritar de emoción, habían ganado. Y Bucky solo podía mirar a su hermoso kotenok a la distancia, quería ir y besarlo, lastima que toda la escuela estaba presente, por mucho que quisiera, tendría que controlarse, ya tendría tiempo esa noche de besarlo.

Después de unos minutos de ya finalizado el partido la gente fue desalojando las gradas, para seguramente irse a alguna fiesta de celebración por haber vencido a Hydra. Bucky corrió hacia los vestidores, para darse una ducha, y cambiarse de ropa por algo más apropiado. Una vez hecho eso que no le tomó más de veinte minutos. Caminó hacia los estacionamientos y notó que aún había mucha gente, hablando en estos, muchos derrochaban alegría por haber ganado. Divisó el deportivo naranja metálico que conocía demasiado bien y al lado de este se encontraba Tony dándole la espalda, probablemente esperándolo mientras hablaba con una chica.

Con cautela se acercó y cubrió los ojos del omega.

-Adivina...

-Buckaro- respondió este sin dejarle terminar la pregunta por lo que hizo una mueca disconforme al no sorprenderlo, le soltó para luego pasar un brazo por sus hombros- Hey Buckaro, ella es mi prima Peggy, está de visita- la presentó- Peggy este idiota llamado Bucky es m-mi... uh... - se quedó un momento de piedra, jamás le habían puesto nombre a lo que sea que tenían y Tony no pensó hacerlo, no hasta ahora, que estaba un poquito nervioso ¿Cuál era la palabra?

-Esposo- bromeó Bucky tendiendo la mano a la chica- soy el esposo de este despistado gatito

Antes de que Tony replicara a eso, una voz les interrumpió.

-¡Barnes!- le llamó Sam, llegando a ellos junto con Steve- va haber una fiesta en casa de Natasha, ya sabes, para celebrar que ganamos

Bucky pasó la mirada de ellos a su Antoshka.

-Si quieres puedes ir con ellos, y posponemos lo...- comenzó a decir el omega

¿Enserio? Bucky se preguntaba mentalmente ¿En serio tendría que decidir si ir a una fiesta donde habían montones de idiotas, aparte de sus amigos, ebrios o ir a una cita con su kotenok?

-No- se inclinó susurrándole en el oído- me debes mi premio- se volteó hacía Steve y Sam- lo siento chicos, pero hoy tengo planes, quizás para la próxima

Tony sonrió al notar que su alfa prefirió quedarse con él, no quería presionarlo ni atarlo hacia sí mismo, pero tampoco empujarlo a ir a una fiesta cuando el otro quizás quería ir a su casa y meterle mano o algo así.

-Pero...- llamó la atención de Sam y Steve- podrían llevar a mi prima Peggy a la fiesta- tomó el brazo de esta y la jaló, prácticamente la chica se estrelló contra Steve que parecía algo avergonzado por ello

-Uhmm... pues creo que está bien- habló el alfa rubio, rascando su nuca- si ella quiere...

-Claro que ella quiere- comenzó a decir Tony jalando a Bucky de su camiseta para que se subiera al auto, y este lo hizo con una sonrisa amplia- además de que Peggy no dejaba de hablar de ti- apuntó a Steve- durante todo el partido, en fin ¡Pásenla lindo en la fiesta!

Antes de que la chica replicara el omega cerró la puerta prácticamente en sus caras, y lo único que vieron Sam, Steve y Peggy fue el auto acelerando y desapareciendo, dejándolos a ellos tres a su suerte.

(...)

Luego de que ambos fueron a comprar unas hamburguesas, fueron directamente al departamento de Tony, que estaba desierto, claro que él vivía solo, asique tendrían toda la intimidad de una cita, una primera cita, porque era la primera vez que salían oficialmente.

En ese momento ambos se encontraban comiendo la comida rápida que ordenaron, ambos estaban jugando Play Station, lo cual para muchos era raro en una cita pero fue Tony quien tentó a Bucky diciéndole que él jamás podría vencerlo ni en mil años. Claro que este con su tonto orgullo de alfa quiso demostrar lo contrario, sin embargo perdió y escuchó como su gatito soltaba una carcajada, y Bucky pensó que podría perder una y mil veces solo para verlo reírse de esa forma, era tan adorable, sin duda una imagen hermosa ante sus ojos.

-Dios, eres tan hermoso- susurró Bucky, y la risa del otro paró al escucharlo, pero aun sonreía, solo que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cumplidos tan profundos- kotenok- le llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Si?-inquirió dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa

-¿Por qué no acudiste hacia mi cuando Sharon estaba extorsionándote? Quiero decir...- hizo una pausa, no quería sonar celoso, por mucho que lo estuviera- se lo dijiste a Steve, teniéndome a mi... pudiste haber confiado en mí yo...

-No, no espera, detente ahí, yo no estaba pidiéndole ayuda porque lo prefiriera en lugar de a ti, y mucho menos tiene que ver con eso de la confianza porque yo confió en ti, lo hago enserio, y acudí a Steve porque a la idiota de Sharon le gusta y estaba extorsionándome con la estúpida foto donde él y yo nos besamos...-al escuchar el gruñido especificó- él me beso, en la fiesta de Romanoff y necesitaba que Steve la sedujera...

-Pero...

-¡Yo no quería que te acercaras a ella!- le gritó el omega exasperado sorprendiendolo- ¿contento? Era más fácil ver a Steve coqueteándole que a ti, eso y... tampoco te quería preocupar antes del partido, a veces puedes ser muy... protector, tu no eres el único que cuida lo que tiene

Bucky sonrió, sabía que era protector con su gatito, pero como dijo él no era el único, ya que al ver a este tacleando al idiota del equipo contrario cuando le hizo caer, notó, que lo que ambos sentían, esa sobreprotección, era mutua.

-¿Quieres que juguemos algo más?- preguntó Tony, cambiando de tema

-Uhmm... puede ser ¿Verdad o reto?- propuso James con una sonrisa de lo más seductora

-¿Vas a retarme a desnudarme o algo así cuando diga reto?

-Sip- respondió sin pena alguna, no sabía como pero adivinó sus pensamientos ¿Acaso era muy obvio?

-Entonces paso, además es un juego demasiado cliché

-¿Qué tal póker de prendas?

-¡James!- le regañó- en primera, yo te ganaría fácilmente en ese juego así como en todos los otros, y en segunda si lo que estás buscando es verme desnudo, solo dilo, no tenemos que jugar para ello

-Te quiero ver desnudo, Antoshka- dijo con voz ronca y casi demandante

Tony juraba que eso no había sido una broma o algo así, sino una orden, una orden de un alfa, una orden de su alfa. Era su alfa ahora y él quería que lo fuera por siempre, porque estaba seguro de lo que su corazón sentía ahora, lo que realmente quería, lo entendía.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, sentados en la alfombra, con una mesa poniendo distancia entre ambos, habían terminado de comer hace unos minutos.

Repentinamente Tony comenzó a sentir el ambiente más caliente, y un fuerte olor a feromonas del alfa golepó su nariz, se sentía como si sus cuerpos ardieran mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y el omega sin poder evitarlo se levantó del suelo, quedando de pie frente a James, y sin más palabras se quitó los zapatos con los pies, y luego dejó caer la chaqueta que se deslizó de sus hombros hasta el suelo, sin dejar de ver en ningún momento a su alfa, sonrió cuando las pupilas de este se dilataron cuando tomó el borde de su camiseta de AC/DC la cual se quitó por sobre su cabeza, mientras movía sus caderas.

Al parecer eso fue todo lo que el alfa pudo soportar ya que se levantó abruptamente, rodeando la mesa para ir por él. Tomó el rostro de Tony entre sus manos y le besó, un beso en el que no había ni una sola pizca de delicadeza, solo pasión, posesividad, que se sentía como fuego, el alfa movió sus manos del rostro a las caderas del omega acariciando la piel desnuda cuando paso por ella, complacido cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido luego de que sus labios mordieran el labio inferior de Tony, gruñó, y sus manos no tardaron en ir hacia los glúteos firmes, los cuales apretó pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

-James- le llamó enredando sus brazos en el cuello del alfa- Va..vamos a mi habitación

-Está bien- susurró sobre sus labios para entonces volver a comerse la boca de su omega

Pasó sus manos de los glúteos de Tony, a sus muslos, y este entendió la señal ya que de un salto enredó sus piernas en sus caderas, siendo arrastrado por el fuerte alfa a su habitación. Al entrar Bucky hizo un sonido ahogado ya que se seguían besando, estaba complacido al sentir todo el olor delicioso del omega en sus brazos por cada parte de la habitación. Ese olor era su droga.

Caminó hasta la cama cubierta con sabana rojas de seda, y dejó caer a Tony ahí, sonriendo con sensualidad cuando este lanzó un gemidito al ser separado de su alfa, y entonces no tardó en colocarse sobre él, obligando al omega a recostarse con las piernas abiertas y él entre ellas. James se separó un poco para quitarse la camiseta. Y Tony pudo sentir su boca hecha agua al ver el trabajado y marcado torso del otro jamás lo había visto con tal claridad, y sus malditamente musculosos brazos, no excesivos pero si eran grandes, no le extrañaba nada que fuera tan fuerte.

James se inclinó y besó su mejilla, antes de comenzar a bajar por ella, hasta su sensible cuello, el cual chupó y mordió provocando jadeos y estremecimientos del omega, una vez hubo dejado unas marcas bastante grandes, sonrió complacido, y siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con esos delicados pezones, los cuales comenzó a succionar arrancándole sonoros gemidos al dueño de esos.

Hasta que un delicioso olor comenzó a invadir sus fosas nasales, un olor a humedad, suave, que provenía del cuerpo de Tony, quien tenía su cabello agarrado. Él sabía perfectamente de qué área provenía ese olor, y el solo pensarlo comenzaba a enloquecerlo, bajó sus manos hasta los jeans del otro y comenzó a desabrocharlos con facilidad, pudo notar el bulto en estos, pero no era precisamente eso lo que le llamaba a gritos, no. Comenzó a bajarle los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, viendo esas hermosas piernas.

Repasó con hambre el cuerpo ahora totalmente desnudo de su Antoshka, que se encontraba jadeando, y removiéndose entre las sabanas queriendo ser complacido, tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo fuerte, y sus labios estaban entre abiertos, mientras un hilo de saliva escapaba de ellos, su torso estaba marcado sin embargo no demasiado, y sus piernas parecían ser fuertes, largas pero no delgadas ni delicadas, y eso le gustaba, y más que se encontraran abiertas, con él entre medio de estas. Su pene estaba completamente despierto, al igual que él de Bucky aun cubierto por los pantalones, y joder, los sentía más apretados a cada momento, y más aun con esa imagen.

Se separó solo lo justo para poder desnudarse y quedar en igualdad que condiciones, notó como al instante los ojos de su kotenok se dirigieron a su erección mientras tragaba saliva, nervioso, y sus labios se entreabrieron al verlo, joder el tamaño era tan bueno, tan grande, tan perfecto, pensaba Tony, era grande y Dios, iba enloquecer, Bucky sonrió cuando escuchó un jadeo de súplica.

Sin previo aviso le volteó, Tony se sorprendió, apoyando sus rodillas sobre las sabanas y su frente contra la almohada, sintió las grandes manos recorrer de sus costados acariciando cada pedazo de piel, luego por sus muslos hasta sus glúteos, siendo estos agarrados y separados, y gritó cuando sintió como el otro pasaba su lengua sin pena alguna por esa zona tan íntima, esto estaba siendo una tortura, él quería sentir ya a su alfa llenándolo, marcándolo, quería ser suyo ahora y por siempre.

-¡Por favor!- pidió

-¿Por favor qué, kotenok?- murmuró dando una mordida a la nalga derecha de su gatito

-¡Buckaro!- gimió fuerte incapaz de articular alguna palabra que fuera coherente, pero sabía que si no le decía lo que el otro quería escuchar la pequeña y deliciosa tortura seguiría

-Antoshka- susurró en su oído, pegando intencionadamente su gran erección en el trasero del otro, frotanfolo, acercando y alejando el glande de este, disfrutando cuando este gimió, y se movió con ansias, frotándose más contra él para que entrara

-¡Por favor, por favor!- gemía ansioso, desesperado- Ne-necesito ¡ah ti!- gimió cuando sintió uno dedos acariciando su entrada que se contraía cada vez que la tocaban pero sin ingresar, sintió como esta se humedecía más y más por el lubricante que segregaba su cuerpo- Quie...quiero ser tuyo ¡Por favor!

Basta de juegos, pensó James mientras le volvía a dar la vuelta, quería verlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía suyo, quería ver su rostro cuando se corriera y cuando le marcara. Se colocó entre sus piernas y alineó la punta de su erección con la pequeña entrada rosa, y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, y sabía que el omega jamás había estado con alguien de esa forma, por lo que era un lugar virgen, no quería lastimarlo por estar tan ansioso de dejar que su lado demandante y posesivo tomara el cuerpo de quien era suyo.

-¡Ah, James!- gimió colocando sus manos en la espalda del otro, enterrando las uñas al sentir la invasión en su interior, parecía no terminar de entrar nunca, y bueno con semejante tamaño no le parecía raro eso, una vez que estuvo todo dentro Bucky se quedó así durante un momento

-¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó preocupado, inclinándose y besando su mejilla

-No- articuló Tony con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, era mentira, si le dolía, sin embargo se estaba comenzando acostumbrar, y cuando el alfa tomó su miembro con sus manos y lo comenzó a masturbar el dolor fue desapareciendo, siendo remplazado por placer, y fue el omega quien movió las caderas para que continuara

El alfa comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo con lentitud, para no lastimarlo, aunque cuando escuchó los gemidos necesitados de Tony comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, sosteniéndole de las caderas, sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos, posesivos, su lado alfa le exigía marcar al omega, reclamarlo como suyo, y esa necesidad se estaba volviendo más primordial con cada embestida y gemido que escapaba de los labios de su gatito.

-Antoshka...- gruñó sin dejar de embestir con fuerza

-¡Ha...Hazlo!- gritó echando la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole espacio a su cuello, él lo quería, ambos lo querían, con las mismas ganas

Y fue justo en el momento en el que Bucky le masturbaba y embestía al mismo ritmo, en el que culminó, mientras los sobresalientes dientes del otro se clavaban entre su cuello y hombro con fuerza, sintió como era llenado cuando el alfa también llegó al orgasmo, y el nudo del alfa se formaba en su interior, joder, era doloroso en un principio pero despues de un rato tambien se acostumbró a él, James sacó sus dientes de la piel del otro, con cuidado, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tony, besando la marca, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Dios, te amo- soltó Bucky sin más, y cuando el omega se tensó, él se separó un poco para ver su expresión, hace tiempo sentía eso, pero expresarlo era algo distinto

Tony parecía que se había quedado sin palabras, lo cual era extraño. Bucky no esperaba una respuesta realmente, solo se conformaba con poder decírselo a la persona que amaba, y con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Iba volver a apoyarse en el hombro de su gatito pero este habló.

-Yo también- susurró nervioso, y sí, Bucky lo había visto muchas veces nervioso, sin embargo jamás como en ese momento, parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara, y él sabía que su kotenok no era de los que expresaban siempre sus emociones- también te amo, Buckaro

Este sonrió con sus ojos llenos de ilusión, y se inclinó pasa besarlo, aún seguían unidos por el nudo aun que eso no les impedía besarse.

-Kotenok....- habló James sonando preocupado- ¿Tu... tomas pastillas... tu sabes, anticonceptivas?

-Ah... eh sí, sí, descuida- respondió, para luego darle un golpe en el brazo

-Auch ¿Por qué me maltratas?-cuestionó divertido

-¿Enserio me preguntas por los anticonceptivos justo después de tener sexo?

-Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca- se alzó de hombros- no quería que me dejaras por recordar esas pastillas ¿Además desde cuando los tomas?

Tony se sonrojó.

-Tú no tienes que saberlo

-Vamos- le picó una costilla-ahora soy tu alfa de verdad, merezco saber desde cuando

Su kotenok rodó los ojos, sabiendo que no iba dejar de insistir.

-Desde... que me invitaste a salir- confesó jugueteando con sus dedos

-¿Cuál de todas las veces?

-La primera- si el nudo no siguiera aun formado se hubiese ido para evitar él interrogatorio

-Vaya, asique conquisté tu corazón desde el primer momento y solo te hacías el difícil, siempre supe que me mirabas por los pasillos

-Eso lo hacías tú, Buckaro, no seas idio...

Fue interrumpido cuando el otro le besó. Con todo el cariño del mundo, transmitiéndole mediante ese roce de labios lo mucho que lo amaba. Porque estaba seguro que jamás dejaría de amar a su kotenok, por muy complicado que este fuera a veces, él estaba dispuesto a lidiar con todo ello. Porque cuando se ama alguien haces todo por estar persona, y luchas porque se vuelva recíproco, y cuando esto sucede todo es hermoso, siempre había percances, sin embargo solo necesitabas saber que te correspondía y valdría la pena luchar por ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	13. Capítulo 11: Revelaciones y soluciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el cumpleaños de Bucky y tienen una fiesta sorpresa. Aparece una persona desparecida.

Algo aturdido un rubio alfa comenzó a parpadear, abriendo sus ojos, recuperando la conciencia, estaba en un sofá amplio, en el que se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, luego de la fiesta en casa de Natasha. Steve recordó que habían ganado el juego y eso fue motivo de celebración, esa noche, donde Peggy y él bailaron y la pasaron bien, pero no era fácil quitarse la imagen de que Bucky se iba a casa de Tony, el hermoso omega castaño.

Lanzó una mirada a un lugar en la sala, donde estaba Thor comodonamente abrazando a Loki, ambos demasiado dormidos para notar algo en su entorno.

Y un amigo del equipo de Lacrosse llamado Peter Quill, quien rodeaba el cuerpo de Lang, un beta, que también pertenecía al equipo. Había más personas tiradas por la sala con vasos rojos y botellas alrededor pero no les prestó atención.

Lo último que supo antes de perder la conciencia fue que Peggy se despedía de él, diciéndole que cuando aclarara su mente la llamara, porque supuestamente solo pensaba en alguien más. Esperaba no haber arruinado su amistad con ella, o su posible cita, ella realmente era de su agrado, todo lo contrario a Sharon.

Revisó sus bolsillos y notó que no tenía las llaves en ellos, suspiró hondamente, tendría que ir por Bucky para poder ir a su casa, y sabía a la perfección dónde estaba.

(...)

Tony gruñó, inconforme, al despertar luego de un buen sueño, para encontrar un lado de su cama vacía, más específicamente el lado donde debería estar su alfa. Se sentó con pereza en la cama, sintiendo un dolor en sus caderas, y también en otras partes de su cuerpo más íntimas, se sonrojó al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, y sonrió, moviendo su mano hacia su cuello, donde Bucky le había mordido, donde había sido marcado.

Si hace unos meses atrás alguien se le hubiesen diciendo que venía del futuro y él que iba ser marcado por un alfa que era uno de sus alumnos hubiese reído en la cara de esa persona y luego la habría golpeado, pero aquí estaba.

Bajó la vista y notó que aún estaba completamente desnudo, pero la sabana le cubría. Pasó su mirada por la habitación, no se escuchaban ruidos en el baño, ni la ducha, y la ropa que anteriormente estaba esparcida por el suelo, ya no se encontraba, excepto la camiseta de Bucky, la alcanzó y se la colocó. Hizo un pequeño puchero al olerla, olía como su Buckaro, pero no era su Buckaro.

¿Dónde demonios estaba su tonto alfa?

En eso escuchó la puerta abrirse e instantáneamente levantó la mirada dejando de oler la camiseta, encontrándose con Bucky, que llevaba el cabello húmedo haciéndole ver malditamente sexy, llevaba sus pantalones y zapatos, pero no llevaba camiseta, lo que hacía que las gotas que caían de su cabello escurrieran por su trabajado cuerpo, sus labios deberían ser una de esas gotas, pensó Tony.

-Hey, gatito El desayuno está listo- le dijo un poco divertido, ya que no pasó desapercibido su puchero al no encontrarlo en la cama junto a él, y tampoco la forma en la que sus labios se separaban viendo su torso, y mucho menos que traía su camiseta y que anteriormente la estaba olfateando

-Oh, sí, voy... voy enseguida- carraspeó algo avergonzado al ser sorprendido en el acto, moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente

Dios, pensó James, quería quitarle esa camista que cubría su desnudez y hacerlo suyo de nuevo.

Con un gruñido, caminó hasta la cama donde su omega estaba sentado, y apoyó una rodilla en esta, inclinándose hacia delante, para besarlo, obligándole a recostarse nuevamente en la cama, sin dejar de besarlo metió sus manos bajo la poca ropa que traía y acarició la caliente piel de su Antoshka.

-Buck... Buckaro ¡ah!- gimió cuando este atrapó entre sus dedos uno de sus sensibles botones- ten... tengo hambre

-Yo igual kotenok, te comería completito- susurró bajando para morder el cuello de este, besando donde tenía la marca

-¡James!

-Bien, bien, pero volveremos a ello- dijo levantándose de encima de su omega, este último se levantó de la cama con nada más que la camisa de Bucky cubriendo su cuerpo comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, lastimosamente no fueron ni un minuto cuando el alfa tiró del otro comenzando a besar su cuello

Bien, Tony tenía paciencia, pero no demasiada, y estar con su alfa para él a solas era algo que pensaba aprovechar, le empujó, dejándolo sentado y el sentándose en sus piernas a horcajadas, no llevaba ropa interior y quería que su Buckaro tampoco.

Comenzaron a besarse con bastante entusiasmo, James pasó sus manos por el trasero de su omega, porque sí, ahora era oficialmente suyo, apretándolo, a la vez que lo apegaba más contra su cuerpo ambas erecciones estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante esos roces.

Ambos se quedaron quietos dejando de respirar por un segundo, al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse.

-¿¡Rhodey!?- exclamó Tony mirando a su mejor amigo de piedra, junto a un rubio alfa

-¿¡Steve!?- exclamó esta vez Bucky, tirando hacia abajo la camiseta que traía Tony para cubrir el cuerpo de este de los ojos de los otros alfas

Mierda, pensaron simultáneamente Bucky y Tony.

-¡Anthony Edward Stark!- se escuchó la voz fuerte de alfa de Rhodey, haciendo que el nombrado se levantara al instante de encima de las piernas de su Buckaro y se levantó quedando de pie, siendo imitado por su alfa

Cuando tu madre te llama por tu nombre completo y sabes que estas en problemas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rhodey?- preguntó el omega avergonzado rascando su nuca y tirando la camiseta hacia abajo cubriendo más su cuerpo

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí Steve?- cuestionó Bucky, tragando saliva notando la mirada penetrante y roja del mejor amigo de su gatito hacia su persona

-Necesito...- comenzó a hablar el rubio que parecía en un estado de shock momentáneo, pasando la mirada de Bucky a Tony, deteniéndose en este último, inspeccionando su marca en el cuello, los presentes notaron como los ojos azules del rubio entristecían- las llaves de la casa- terminó murmurando

Bucky las sacó de su bolsillo, y extendió el brazo. Steve caminó hasta donde estaba él, pasando al lado de Tony, sintiendo el aroma de este, ahora mezclado con el del alfa, recibió las llaves y cerró los ojos un momento, para luego sin decir una palabra más caminó hacia la puerta, sin mirarles ni molestarse en despedirse, salió por esta.

-Anthony- dijo la voz de Rhodey nuevamente, con sus ojos aun rojos

-¡Él fue quien me violo!- gritó Tony apresurado apuntando a Bucky

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó de vuelta este- ¡Eso no es verdad!- decía levantando sus manos, ¿acaso Tony quería que su amigo le matara?- ¡De hecho tú fuiste quien comenzó a sacarse la ropa!

-¡Tu querías que me la sacara!

-¡Pues eso no voy a negártelo, pero no por ello te violé!

-¡Chicos!- gritó Rhodey llamando la atención de ambos, comenzó a caminar hacia Bucky a paso firme, y este tomo la cintura de Tony colocándolo como escudo frente a él

-¡Hey!- gritó el omega sonando indignado- ¿¡Me estas usando de escudo!? ¡Que poco hombre!

-¡Tú me usaste de escudo primero, diciendo que te violé! Además nadie lastimaría tu carita, es muy adorable-eso último lo murmuró sobre su oído

-Silencio- les mandó a callar Rhodey parándose frente a su mejor amigo, tomó su mandíbula con delicadeza y movió su rostro hacia un lado, contemplando la marca, se quedó un largo rato así, observando y asintiendo, hasta que de repente lo abrazó, con fuerza

-¿Rhodey?- cuestionó el omega curioso por la actitud de este, intentando no quedarse sin aire- ¿Por qué me... abrazas?

-Creciste tan rápido- susurró acariciando el cabello castaño, al escuchar un gruñido de Bucky al ver como su gatito era apretujado por otro alfa, los ojos de Rhodes se volvieron rojos, desafiantes, no se iba alejar de su Tones porque su pareja ahora era un celoso

-Me estas avergonzando, Rhodes- reclamó el omega palmeando incómodo la espalda del otro

-Lo siento- dijo soltándolo- estoy feliz por ti- le sonrió- pero tú- apuntó ahora a Bucky, poniéndose serio- tenías que pedirme permiso antes de marcarlo, o antes siquiera de invitarlo a salir

-No necesita el permiso de nadie- gruñó Tony rodando los ojos- deja de actuar como un padre sobreprotector de la época medieval

-Si crees que yo soy sobreprotector espera a que Pepper se entere- comentó despeinando el cabello de Tony, que se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Pepper

Mierda, lo olvidó.

Lo iba matar, y luego a Bucky, o quizás se haría el muerto y dejaría que primero matara a Bucky y luego todo terminaría en muerte como Romeo y Julieta. Al menos pasarían a la historia.

(...)

-¿¡Lo marcaste!?- gritó Sam, al escuchar mas buenas nuevas- ¿Por eso Steve está enojado contigo?

El olfato de los betas no era tan agudo como el de los alfas por ello no se había dado cuenta desde un primer momento. En cambio Steve ese día lo notó inmediatamente al sentir el olor, y luego ver la marca en el cuello de su kotenok.

Bucky pasó las manos por su largo cabello, frustrado. Ambos estaban observando las canchas de la escuela, almorzando sentados en las gradas. El beta le miraba con reproche, esperando por alguna respuesta de su parte, seguramente por el hecho de que Steve le estaba volviendo a hacer la ley del hielo, puta ley, pensó, a todo esto ¿Quién mierda la inventó?

Todo sucedió después de que Steve le descubrió casi en plena con Tony, el rubio parado junto a Rhodey, en la sala del departamento, recordó la mirada sorprendida y al mismo tiempo triste de Steve en ese momento, y como le pedía las llaves de la casa. Bucky se las dio sin saber que decirle, luego de ello mientras que su gatito se había ido a vestir. Tuvo que soportar la mirada amedrentadora de Rhodes sobre él.

Su gatito había faltado ese día, o al menos en el mensaje le dijo que llegaría después de almuerzo ya que tenía que lidiar con la conversación de Rhodey, y la chica de este que se llamaba Pepper, Bucky no sabía quién era ella, aunque si cuidaba de Tony le caería bien, o eso esperaba.

Lo cierto era que no entendía por qué demonios Steve estaba enojado justo ahora, tenía una idea, pero vamos, fue este mismo quien le dijo que invitara a salir a Tony en primer lugar, aunque sin su aprobación igual lo hubiese hecho.

-¡Barnes!- le llamó nuevamente Sam, para captar su atención

-No sé- murmuró pensativo

-¿Cómo no vas a saber?-le reprochó- las únicas veces que Steve se ha puesto así es por Tony, obviamente es por ello

-¿Tú crees?

\- Lo sé, Barnes, lo marcaste, joder, le va tomar su tiempo aceptarlo, solo dale su espacio y ya. A todo esto no puedo creer que hayas marcado al profesor Stark- comentó impresionado- ahora debería tener favoritismo por tus amigos y, no lo sé, subirnos las calificaciones un poco, necesito mejores calificaciones en física

-Por favor Sam- le regañó dándole un golpe en la nuca- no seas una Sharon

-Hablando de eso, Steve me dijo lo que ella hizo, lo de las amenazas a tu "gatito", menos mal que tu novio es Tony Stark, cualquiera hubiese cedido a las amenazas de ella

-Mi gatito no, es un hueso duro de roer- dijo formándosele una sonrisa en el rostro al recordarlo, lo amaba tanto

-Hey viejo, a pesar de todo eso y sentirme un poco mal por Steve, enserio estoy muy feliz por ti- le comentó colocando una mano sobre su hombro junto a una sonrisa de apoyo

Bucky le sonrió de vuelta a Sam, en todo el tiempo que su relación con Tony había avanzado- que no era mucho a decir verdad - todos le miraban como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido, en especial cuando se enteraban del vínculo, Nat casi lo golpea esa mañana por ser inconsciente con Steve. No le habían felicitado, ni fue apoyado hasta ahora, que Sam se lo dijo, y eso lo agradecía enormemente.

-Gracias viejo, significa mucho que lo digas, y lo digo enserio- le correspondió la sonrisa- y espero que todo funcione entre tú y Carol, la tienes difícil, no lo negaré, por lo poco que la conozco se ve muy exigente

-Esas son las mejores- susurró cómplice

Es cierto, lo que era difícil era lo mejor, ya que lo que fácil viene fácil se va.

-Estoy de acuerdo, amigo, estoy de acuerdo

(...)

Tony caminaba por los pasillo de la escuela, con toda la seguridad que no sentía realmente, su frente estaba en alto, pero podía sentir como las miradas de casi todos los alumnos- y algunos maestros- estaba en él, y la gran cantidad cuchicheaba entre ellos. Y él sabía el motivo, y ese era que ahora su cuerpo tenía un ligero cambio en su aroma, olor a pertenencia, ahora él pertenecía a un alfa, y ese alfa a él.

No se arrepentía de nada, y estaba orgulloso de todo ello, pero gritar a los cuatro vientos que había sido marcado, y que más encima alguien averiguara que ese olor era el de un alumno suyo, podía joderle la vida a Bucky, y su reputación, la de ambos, en realidad, pero no iba permitir que eso sucediera ya que él era intocable, tenía todo el dinero del mundo para contratar al mejor abogado y que librara a su Buckaro de todo, solo por si el consejo de alumnos se enteraba, esperaba que no.

Y no era suficiente con eso si no que estaba sucediendo algo mucho peor, y eso era que Pepper esa misma mañana junto con Rhodey le habían exigido que les presentara a Bucky de manera oficial, en especial a Pepper que no lo conocía de nada, esta había estado "algo" furiosa gritándole que debió presentarlos antes de que este se dignara a marcarlo, ya que necesitaba su aprobación. Odiaba esas cenas, eran incómodas y sabía las preguntas que haría Pepper, aunque le preocupaban más las respuestas de Bucky.

¿Por qué todo se tenía que complicar a veces?

Ahora tenía que convencerlo de que le acompañara a cenar, y le diría que llevase a sus amigos para hacer el ambiente más ameno. O quizas el estaba dramatizando todo como siempre. Si, era probable.

Ese día había entrenamiento de Lacrosse, quizás se quedaría a esperar a James para decirle, y lo vería entrenar, y sudando. Sonrió al pensarlo, esos días después de que le marcara no habían convivido mucho apenas se podían ver un par de veces, y siempre estaba Rhodey presente, o Nat, Steve o Sam. No le sorprendía que su cuerpo exigiera más de su alfa.

Escuchó que sonaba el timbre, anunciando que la hora del almuerzo había finalizado. Le quedaba una clase para que comenzaran los entrenamientos. Esperaba no perder el control y tener que ir con Bucky al baño de maestros.

(...)

Steve corrió agarrando velocidad con cada paso, sus zapatillas deportivas pisando fuerte el césped, el stick- o palo- de lacrosse en sus manos, observó cómo era bloqueado por un jugador con camisa roja al igual que la suya, su mirada se dirigió a Bucky que estaba esperando que le arrojara la pelota, pero este esquivo a el jugador y a 'Barnes, para a continuación correr, y arrojar la pelota cuando llegó a una distancia prudencial del arco, anotó, recibiendo varios aplausos de sus compañeros en esa sesión de entrenamiento.

Flash Back

Steve suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello, mientras observaba ensimismado el día soleado que había, estaba poyado en uno de los árboles del parque, había muy pocas personas ese día, lo cual era raro, ya que era sábado en la mañana y la gente salía a pasear con sus familias o veía a parejas besuqueandose, no, ese día estaba casi desierto.

Al de salir del departamento de Tony, lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia allí, para relajarse y tomar aire, luego de ver la marca, de oler el aroma de alfa de Bucky en el cuerpo del omega, se sentía molesto, se sentía tan celoso, sabía que no debía, y no tenía derecho de reclamarle a su amigo o enojarse con él, pero le prometió que no lo marcaría, no hasta fin de año, se lo prometió. La gente en la escuela no tardaría en comentar sobre la marca, y no quería que el omega castaño se metiera en problemas, se suponía que por eso él jamás salió con él, se suponía que era para mantenerlo a salvo, y sentía que Bucky arrojó todo eso a la basura.

Apretó los puños, quería golpear algo con tantas ansias.

Apoyó su cabeza en el árbol y volvió a contemplar el cielo, sin prestar atención alrededor.

-¿Steve?- escuchó que alguien le llamaba, abrió los ojos y volteó

-¿Peggy?

-Qué raro encontrarte aquí, vengo siempre a caminar, y jamás te había visto- decía la chica acercándose a él- ¿Todo en orden?

-¿Por qué no estaría todo en orden?

Peggy alzó una ceja.

-Tus ojos están rojos, ese rojo de alfa...- hizo una pausa- ¿Estás enojado por algo?- Steve no respondió apretando los labios, y hubo una larga pausa, hasta que la chica preguntó- ¿Es Tony?

Steve la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Tony?

-Cualquier persona con ojos sabría que es por Tony- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y Steve juró ver un atisbo de tristeza en ella-ese día en... cuando sucedió todo lo de Sharon, ayer en el partido, tu no dejabas de mirarlo, y no una mirada precisamente de amigos, creí que alucinaba pero luego en la fiesta tu te veías muy distraído, como si pensaras en alguien más...

-Soy demasiado obvio- dijo con resignación

-Sí, bueno, debe ser difícil verlo con ese alfa con el que estaba el día del partido

Steve hizo una mueca.

-Y más aún si ese alfa es tu mejor amigo

-Auch, eso es peor- dijo la chica mirándolo con culpabilidad, sintiéndose mal cuando lo vio bajar la mirada- Steve- le llamó, haciendo que este la mirara- sé que te gusta Tony, y nuestra "cita- fiesta" no fue muy bien porque estabas pensando en él, y te dije que me llamarás cuando lo olvidaras... pero aún podemos salir, como amigos, y luego...

-¿Luego?

-Quizás si... funciona, podamos ser algo más, si tu llegas a quererlo

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó- ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo cuando estoy pensando en... él?

-Porque vales la pena, Steve, eres un gran chico- apoyó una mano en el hombro del alfa- y quiero que sepas que voy a ganarme tu corazón, por muy difícil que sea

Fin Flash Back

Steve observó hacia atrás a su mejor amigo, pero le ignoró, pasando por su lado.

Bucky ya se estaba comenzando a cansar de ser ignorado en todo momento, el rubio se estaba comportando como un idiota de nuevo. Gruñó, restándole importancia a esa actitud, ya hablarían luego.

Lanzó una mirada a Tony, que estaba sentado en las gradadas, fingiendo leer un libro, sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y más cuando su gatito le sonrió de vuelta, joder quería ir y besarlo, y más cuando este le guiño un ojo con coquetería.

-¡Barnes!- gritó el entrenador Barton, haciendo sonar el silbato- ¡Concéntrate en el juego!

Bucky asintió, observando como Tony lanzaba una risita, cubriendo su rostro con él libro que ni estaba leyendo al ver cómo era regañado.

Luego te castigaré, asique no te rías mucho mi gatito, pensó.

Cuando estaba listo para volver a jugar, recibió la pelota, pero fue tacleado por la espalda casi al instante, y cayó al suelo con bastante fuerza. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como caía sobre su brazo izquerdi y hombro. Volteó y vio que Steve estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

Tony que se levantó sorprendido al ver como Bucky impactó contra el suelo, bajó de las gradas e iba caminar hacia ellos, Sam le tomó del brazo, impidiéndole ir, negando con la cabeza, no debía interferir en peleas de alfas, porque solo iba a empeorarlo. Hasta Sam quería intervenir, pero eso era algo que debían solucionar ellos, necesitaban hablar, comunicarse, aunque se golpearan un par de veces, necesitaban desahogarse.

Bucky se levantó del suelo, y sus ojos chocaron con los de Steve, mirándole bastante molesto.

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema, Steve!?

El entrenador Barton solo estaba ahí, mirándolos, si esto aumentaba interferiría, no ahora.

-Fue un accidente- dijo el rubio alfa cruzándose de brazos- supéralo

-¿Así como es accidente que ya no me hablas?- preguntó Bucky- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Admítelo Steve, vamos, admite que esto es por Tony

Steve apretó los labios. Y sin previo aviso le golpeó en el rostro, Bucky retrocedió por el golpe, ya se esperaba eso.

-Dijiste que no ibas a marcarlo, no hasta fin de año- susurró furioso el rubio

-¿Qué diferencia hay?- inquirió sobándose el lugar golpeado- ¿Solo son unos meses?

-¿¡Sabes en los problemas que puedes meterle solamente porque lo has marcado!?- exclamó, pero no en voz tan alta para que el resto del equipo de lacrosse no les escuchara- ¡Todo el mundo estaba comentando hoy que Tony ha sido marcado! ¿Qué crees que digan si se llega a enterar que fuiste tú quien lo marcó? ¡Un alumno! ¿¡Por qué mierda crees que yo esperé un maldito año!? ¡Año en que resulta que lo perdí, lo perdí porque tu idiota solo pensaste en ti!- finalizó para luego irse hacia los vestidores, apretando los puños con rabia

Bucky se quedó de piedra, asique eso era lo que le molestaba, perderlo, que la marca que le hizo darse cuenta que perdió a Tony para siempre, que Tony lo amaba y lo eligió a él. Y que tirara a la basura todo el sacrificio de Steve de proteger al omega de los fuertes rumores solo porque tenía ansias de marcarlo.

Su mirada se dirigió a su kotenok, que miraba a Bucky expectante aun siendo sujetado por Sam, queriendo saber qué demonios sucedía. Y verlo ahí, todo preocupado por él, le hizo sentir culpable por no poder haber pensado más en Tony que en el mismo, marcándolo, sin importarle nada más.

Cuando todos los presentes en la cancha notaron que la pelea había finalizado comenzaron a entrenar.

Bucky caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba Tony, y Sam soltó a este último, dejándolos a solas. El alfa tomó la mano de su omega y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás de las gradas para que no les vieran.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó su Antoshka mirándole preocupado, dejándose guiar por este- ese golpe se ve feo

-Sí, descuida, creo que se ve peor de lo que parece- dice sobándose la mandíbula- Steve está molesto porque...

-¿Porque me marcaste?

-Exacto

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó Tony con un tono que evidenció su preocupación

-¿Lo preguntas enserio?- miró incrédulo a su gatito, para luego acercarse y tomar su rostro entre sus manos con amor- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, nunca me arrepentiría de eso, es solo que Steve me dejó pensando en que si alguien se entera...

-Buckaro- tomó las manos de este que aún estaban sobre su rostro- estaremos bien, solo seamos discretos y ya, además somos intocables, si alguien se mete en mi camino lo destruiré

James sonrió, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Te amo demasiado

-Lo sé, Buckaro, yo también te amo

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento.

-Debería...- comenzó a hablar Bucky, su frente estaba apoyada contra la de Tony- ir a hablar con Steve

-Ve- dijo alejándose del otro, y antes de que James se fuera su omega le tomó de la mano- espera, ehm... Buckaro- comenzó a hablar dubitativo, jugueteando con sus dedos- Rhodey, y Pepper, me preguntaron si podía llevarte a cenar hoy a la noche, y con preguntaron me refiero a amenazaron si no lo hacía

-¿Voy a estar vivo para cuando esa cena termine?

Tony rodó los ojos y le golpeó

-No voy a permitir que te maten, idiota- hizo una pausa- solo... si te arreglas con Steve y todo eso, dile que venga, junto con Sam... para hacer el ambiente más relajado, e impedir si Rhodey o Pepper llevan armas

-¿Tan temible es esa Pepper?

-Oh, cariño- dijo con ternura, acariciando el cabello de su inocente e ingenuo alfa- no tienes ni la más mínima idea

(...)

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo cuando estoy pensando en... él?

-Porque vales la pena, Steve, eres un gran chico, y quiero que sepas que voy a ganarme tu corazón, por muy difícil que sea

Steve suspiró recordando las palabras de la chica omega, joder que iba ser difícil sacarse de la cabeza a Tony.

-Hey- escuchó a sus espaldas, y volteó, encontrándose con su mejor amigo, mirándole dudoso- ¿vas a golpearme de nuevo o puedo sentarme?

-Adelante- asintió Steve intentando sonreírle pero solo consiguió una mueca- Lo siento... Buck, no sé por qué me dio ese arranque de ira, es solo que... creí que lo tendría todo controlado pero...

-Te lo estuviste guardando todo este tiempo hasta que explotaste...- terminó el castaño- sé que dije que lo marcaría cuando el año acabara, no me arrepiento, pero lamento haberte decepcionado

-No lo hiciste- Bucky le miró alzando una ceja- bueno si, lo hiciste, pero...

-Tu dijiste que estabas bien con que él y yo estuviésemos juntos- le interrumpió

-Así es, es solo que no es fácil verlos juntos como creí que sería, además yo... al ver que lo marcaste sentí como si me diera de golpe contra un muro, como si la realidad me pateara al darme cuenta de que tú y él... estaban juntos, que se amaban

Bucky asintió, comprendiendo al rubio, cualquier persona se hubiese sentido culpable, pero él realmente no lo sentía porque amaba a Tony, y no sentía culpa cuando estaba con él, se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con su kotenok, no había espacio para emociones negativas.

-¿Crees poder... superar esto?- preguntó dudoso rompiendo el silencio

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Buck, y si te soy sincero creo que sí, lo superaré, pero no por ti, lo hago por mí mismo, ya estoy cansado de sentirme así, aunque quizás un poco por ti, ya que quiero que seas feliz, y por muy molesto que estuve y créeme que aún estoy algo... estoy feliz por ti- le sonrió con honestidad apoyando una mano en su hombro

Bucky sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias viejo, era lo que necesitaba oír- dijo antes de soltarlo- entonces ¿No volverás a ignorarme?

-No, no volveré hacerlo a menos que se te ocurra quitarme a otro omega- bromeó

-¿Qué? Sabes que eso jamás pasará, ya tengo a mi pequeño gatito conmigo, es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, hoy y siempre

Steve asintió sabiendo que eso no podía ser más verdad, la mirada de enamorado de su idiota amigo se notaba a kilómetros.

-Steve...- comenzó a hablar Bucky dudoso, no sabía si era correcto pedirle algo cuando acababan de pelear hace unos minutos en la cancha

-Oh no, tienes esa mirada...- indicó el rubio- ¿Vas a pedirme algo o hiciste algo? Es una o la otra... o ambas

-Si esto...- rascó su nuca- necesito que tú y Sam me acompañen a una pequeña cena con la manada de Tony, son una chica llamada Pepper y su amigo Rhodey, pero este Rhodey es muy protector, da un poco de miedo, y ese día cuando Tony se fue a vestir me dijo que tiene un arma y sabe usarla...

-¿Quieres que vayamos a impedir tu muerte a manos de la manada de Tony?

-Sip- asintió- es hoy a la noche, y es mejor si asistes hoy, que luego a mi funeral

-No lo sé Buck, siendo honesto lo del funeral es tentador- sonrió divertido con intención de molestarle- solo imagínatelo, Tony estaría solito, indefenso y vulnerable, quizás sea yo quien le consuele

-Steve, por favor no me hagas matarte, nos acabamos de arreglar- pidió mirándole con una mueca desaprobatoria

El rubio soltó una carcajada, y comenzaron a hablar nuevamente. Bucky estaba feliz de haber solucionado las cosas al fin, recuperar a su amigo, a su hermano, una de las cosas que más le importaba, ya que Steve era una de las pocas personas que quería y en quien confiaba, era su familia.

(...)

-Solo intenten no ser tan malos...- pidió Tony mirando a Rhodey y Pepper preparando la cena, ya que insistieron en hacerla ellos y no dejaron que el omega se acercara, debido a que era bastante probable que hubiese quemado la comida, o el departamento- y también traten de no preguntar demasiado, eso va para ti Pepper, quiero decir enserio al fin conocía alguien especial, y no quiero que asusten a Bucky- no dejaba de dar vueltas en el departamento, con un elegante traje gris, no era una cena formal, pero el siempre vestía así

-Tony ¿Quieres hacernos el favor de calmarte?- le regañó Pepper- agradece que le dije que Rhodey que no sacara su arma del equipaje para que no le hiciera la advertencia a tu alfa, pero si no me agrada te juro que la iré a buscar yo

Tony giró los ojos ante ello, era imposible que no le agradara Bucky, era un amor, claro cuando no lanzaba comentarios subidos de tono, a él le gustaban esos comentarios pero no si los decía frente a su manada, no podía evitar que los nervios le carcomieran al pensar en la cena. Suerte que no iban a ser solo ellos ya que su Buckaro le dijo que irían Sam y Steve.

Pasaron unos minutos más y la cena ya estaba terminada, y casi al mismo tiempo escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Tony se levantó y fue corriendo a abrir.

-¡Buckaro!- exclamó feliz al verlo, saltando prácticamente a sus brazos como un koala, con las piernas enredadas en su cintura, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Gatito- dijo antes de besarle la mejilla, y luego la frente

-Hola Steve, Sammy- les saludó también al notar que estaban a unos pasos de ellos, bajándose de James, agradecía que Pepper y Rhodes apenas venían saliendo de la cocina, tomó la mano de su alfa y los guio hasta donde estaba la mesa servida

-Pepper, Rhodey- le llamó llegando donde estaban estos- él es James Buchanan Buckaro Barnes, mi alfa- no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran al decirlo- y ellos son sus amigos, que ahora también son mis amigos Steve Rogers y Sam Wilson

-¿Todos son tus alumnos?- cuestionó la chica mirando a cada uno, de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolos en especial a la pareja de su mejor amigo, tenía que saber si era bueno para él, más le valía serlo, ya que ya lo marcó

-Si- respondió Tony dubitativo, esperaba que eso no echara a perder la cena, lo dudaba, Pepper no era tan terrible, solo cuando se enojaba o amenazaba

Luego de terminar las presentaciones, Pepper se fue a la cocina para traer la cena, espagueti con albóndigas, ya servida esta, tomaron asiento, Tony le indicó a su Buckaro que se sentara a su lado, y quedaron con Sam y Steve sentados en los extremos de la mesa y Pepper y Rhodey frente a Bucky con Tony.

Comenzaron a comer en un incómodo silencio, como si ninguno supiera como comenzar con la conversación, era algo tensó, Bucky esperó que toda la cena no fuese así, podía notar como la pierna de Tony bajo la mesa no dejaba de moverse incómoda y nerviosa. Tomó la mano izquierda de este con su derecha sobre la mesa, transmitiéndole paz, y notó con este se relajaba, y devolvió el agarre.

-Bucky- habló Rhodey mirándole con curiosidad, al notar ese pequeño gesto- ¿Qué vas a hacer después de graduarte?

-¿Enserio Rhodey?- cuestionó Tony girando los ojos- ¿Las preguntas de un padre protector? ¿Por qué no mejor le preguntas cuando va pedirte mi mano en matrimonio?- terminó con sarcasmo

A pesar de que Tony lo dijo como chiste y se escuchó como los presentes soltaban una pequeña risita, Bucky se quedó serio, para ser honesto eso último era algo que le estaba rondando en la cabeza.

Matrimonio.

Tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Rhodes.

-Después de graduarme estaba pensando en... estudiar en Columbia- respondió- junto con Steve siempre hemos querido estudiar allá, y en unas semanas tenemos que ir a un tour que hará la universidad ¿verdad, Steve?

-Si- habló ahora el rubio- he esperado ir todo el año, pero va ser difícil entrar en esa universidad ya que es buena y muy costosa, pero lo intentaremos

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Pepper a Tony y Bucky

-Este alfa idiota asesinó mi celular- indicó el primero con una sonrisa

-Y tú casi me saltas a la yugular, por solo tener que descargar las aplicaciones nuevamente

-Cierto, tuve que impedirlo, buenos tiempos- comentó con una sonrisa Rhodes al recordarlo

Se volvió a armar un silencio en la sala, esta vez siendo roto por Sam.

-Este departamento es gigante, Tony- indicó- ¿Cómo puedes darte el lujo de tener tantas cosas?

-Oh eso- sonrió- la verdad es que solo trabajo momentáneamente de profesor, me tomé un par de años...- hizo una pausa, con sus hombros tensos y Bucky lo notó porque apretó su mano un poco más fuerte, dándole apoyo, él sabía la historia que ocurrió, el por qué Tony se fue- ...para descansar, soy dueño de Industrias Stark, mi estadía es temporal- terminó por decir- pero volveré a mi real trabajo cuando... termine el año

Sam asintió sin poder creérselo, y Steve pensó que eso era algo increíble, sabía que ese apellido le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía que era el jefe de Industrias Stark, ahora entendía todos los trajes costosos, el auto deportivo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bucky llamando la atención de los presentes, mirando a su omega sorprendido- ¿volverás a Nueva York a fin de año? ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?

-No hubo tiempo- se alzó de hombros- iba a comentártelo, creo que no surgió la ocasión para hacerlo, además tú también vas a ir, Columbia es en Nueva York, quizás podamos... ¿vivir... juntos?

Hubo otro silencio tenso expandiéndose por la mesa. Bucky se quedó de piedra, con el tenedor en la boca, mirando los ojos de Tony como si le preguntaba si iba enserio, eso era algo que no se esperaba tan rápido no lo de la propuesta de vivir juntos, eso ya se le había pasado por la cabeza, lo que no se esperaba era que fuera su gatito quien se lo pidiera, obviamente ambos tendrían que esperar hasta fin de año, no era tanto ya que de todas formas se verían en la escuela todos los días, saldrían de vez en cuanto, su gatito le ayudaría a estudiar para quedar es Columbia, y eso sería tan hermoso. Era un plan tan perfecto que casi sonaba irreal.

-Está bien si no quieres- la voz de su Antoshka le sacó de sus pensamientos- quizás es apresurado, podemos decidirlo si...

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Bucky le besó.

-Amaría vivir contigo, kotenok- susurró sobre sus labios, antes de besarlo nuevamente

-¿Enserio? ¿Van a hacer eso enfrente de mi espagueti?- cuestionó Sam, haciendo que se separan algo abochornados

La cena siguió transcurriendo en un ambiente más ameno, ya iban por el postre ahora, mientras seguían conversando, mediante comentarios sarcásticos de Tony o uno que otro chiste de Sam. Era algo perfecto hasta que a Bucky se le ocurrió poner su mano sobre el muslo de Tony, este intentó apartarlo pero su mano volvía a subir por su muslo, acariciando, sus mejillas enrojecieron y un pequeño gemido que solo Bucky escuchó escapó de los labios del omega.

-¿Qué dices tú Barnes?- cuestionó Rhodey, llamándole la atención, su mirada traspasándolo como si ya supiera todo lo que estaba haciendo, no había forma de que lo notara ¿verdad?

-¿De qué?- preguntó de vuelta

-Sam nos estaba contando que estaba saliendo con una hermosa chica del equipo de Lacrosse, y que es muy divertida- su tono sonaba algo peligroso como a una advertencia hacia él- lo cual era extraño porque la gente con regularidad la gente no se fija en esas cualidades sino más en lo... físico

Quizás si lo sabía, pensó quitando su mano poco a poco, escuchando divertido como ma respiración de Tony se tranquilizaba.

-Sí, pero no todo el mundo- dijo Sam alzándose de hombros- a mi si me importa si es graciosa o inteligente

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó Bucky sorprendido- no creo que importe si es una persona graciosa

-Yo si lo soy- indicó el omega castaño- sino en qué más te fijaste en mí, Buckaro

-Fácil, en tu enorme y precioso cu...- comenzó a decir divertido pero hizo una pausa cuando notó que Rhodey le miraba de una forma penetrante, amenazadora- cu... cúmulo de grandiosas cualidades, como tu inteligencia y tus ojos también son hermosos

Sam soltó una carcajada al ver el sudor frio recorrer el cuerpo de su amigo siendo seguido por Steve. Claro, ríanse porque estuvo a punto de morir por un comentario erróneo. Tony lo notó también y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy sonriente.

Cuando todos ya terminaron el postre se levantaron, Sam, Steve y Bucky ya tenían que irse porque era tarde y mañana tenían clases. Pepper se acercó a Bucky para hacerle casi la misma amenaza que le hizo Rhodey, y eso consistía en hacer feliz a Tony, ya que si no, lo iba buscar y matarlo, y juraría que lo dijo fue literal, por el tono escalofriante que usó.

Después de ello, le dieron espacio a la parejita de Tony y Bucky para que se despidieran con un enorme beso, que fue interrumpido por un carraspeo por parte de Rhodey.

Bucky sonrió cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, junto con Steve y Sam, ya que este último se quedaba a dormir con ellos de vez en cuando. La cena fue bastante menos horrible de lo que pudo haber ido, al fin fue aceptado por la manada de su omega, su pequeño gatito. Estaba feliz, por fin todo estaba tomando un buen rumbo en su vida.

Se recostó de espaldas en la cama, pensativo, lo único que ahora rondaba en su cabeza era una palabra que se había mencionado en la cena esa tarde.

Matrimonio.

Sería lo más hermoso del mundo, imaginarse a su gatito en un altar, vestido con un traje blanco, joder lo amaba tanto.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de la casa con golpes acelerados, y se levantó de la cama con pereza, comenzando a caminar, quizás a esa hora la madre de Steve había vuelto del viaje, lo dudaba, no iba a estar hasta muchos meses más, pero no sabía quién más podía ser a esa hora, al llegar abrió la puerta.

Se quedó en blanco a la mujer que estaba frente a él, que no era para nada la madre de Steve, ni de cerca. Porque ese rostro lo recordaba perfectamente, esos ojos, la misma mujer que pasó todos esos años detestando, alejándose de miles de omegas porque ella lo hizo no querer ninguno, la misma mujer que nunca lo quiso, que lo abandonó cuando apenas tenía catorce.

Su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado.


	14. Capítulo 12: I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los problemas deberían solucionarse ¿No?  
> Todo tiene solución.

-La próxima semana deben de traer el informe totalmente finalizado, si no es así les bajaré parte de la calificación- decía Tony en voz alta frente a la clase, acababa de sonar el timbre que daba termino a la jornada escolar de este día

Caminó hasta su asiento y se sentó mientras que los estudiantes salían del salón de clases como si estar un minuto más ahí dentro los fuese a matar. Dios, estaba muy agotado, ese día había sido pesado, y se le hizo más largo ya que James no fue a la escuela, eso era de por si extraño, su alfa no solía faltar casi nunca a clases, siempre estaba ahí, ya sea mirándole el trasero en lugar de prestar atención o conversando con Steve, pero estaba.

Podría llamarlo, eso era lo más sencillo, de hecho lo había pensado demasiadas veces, solo que no quería parecer pesado o cargante, como un novio controlador, porque no lo era, muchas gracias.

Hundió su rostro en sus manos. Por suerte era hora de ir a casa.

-¿Tony?- escuchó que le llamaban, y al levantar la vista notó que estaba Steve mirándole preocupado desde la puerta, eso de cierta forma le extrañó

-Hola, Steve ¿Sucede algo? Tu cara dice que sucede algo

-No, bueno...- comenzó a decir, moviéndose indeciso sobre sus propios pies hasta llegar donde estaba el otro- sí, quiero decir más o menos, verás, no sé cómo te lo tomes o como se lo tome él, el que yo te lo diga- sacudió la cabeza, cuando se percató de que estaba hablando incongruentemente, debería ser inmune ante esos hermosos ojos chocolate, lástima que no era así- en fin, yo... en unos días es el cumpleaños de Bucky, no sé si te dijo, y la verdad es que lo dudo, él nunca quiere celebrarlo ni nada, aun así tú eres su pareja ahora y creí que merecías saberlo

El omega abrió su boca sorprendido. ¿Por qué demonios Bucky no le había dicho eso? Entendía que no le gustara celebrarlo, y aunque no dejara de preguntarse porque era eso, sentía más curiosidad por saber el motivo de la ausencia de este. Sin embargo sentía que ese no era todo el asunto, porque, vamos, Steve no vendría aquí a hablarle de algo si no fuese de vida o muerte, o eso pensaba.

-Oh, vaya, es muy amable de tu parte decírmelo, Steve- hizo una pausa, comenzando a guardar sus cosas en el bolso, asintiendo distraído- ¿Tu sabes por qué ha faltado a clases hoy?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el rubio confundido- Creí que anoche fue a verte

-¿Verme? La última vez que lo vi fue yéndose de mi departamento, ¿Por qué se iría y volvería al minuto después?

-Uhmm...

-Pues no, no le he visto y él no ha ido a verme- contestó extrañado- no despúes de la cena de ayer, espera o esto se esta volviendo extraño o no estoy captando bien lo que dices ¿Tú no sabes donde está? ¿Acaso no durmió en tu casa anoche? Es tu mejor amigo

-Esto... no, creí que se iba a quedar contigo... lo que sucede...- Steve jugueteo con sus manos, nervioso, no sabía si debía decirle a Tony, quizás su amigo debería hacerlo por sí mismo, y hubiese respetado eso si no estuviese tan preocupado y, mierda, Tony enserio necesitaba dejar de verle así, suspiró y mandó todo a la mierda

-Steve- insistió entrecerrando sus ojos, esos hermo...

-Su madre fue a verlo ayer- soltó abruptamente, mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas de su madre desaparecida en acción? ¿La zorra maldita que lo abandonó siendo apenas un niño inocente? ¿De esa "madre" hablas?

-Sí, esa misma, ayer apareció después de casi cuatro años en la puerta de mi casa para hablar con Bucky, no sé muy bien de lo que hablaron mientras estaban afuera unos minutos, luego Buck entró, tomo su chaqueta y dijo que iría a verte, me mandó un mensaje esta mañana diciendo que estaba en tu departamento

-¡Pues yo no lo he visto!- gritó comenzando a alterarse- ¿Por qué demonios te dijo eso? ¿Por qué a mi no me lo dijo? ¡¿Por qué demonios nació tan idiota como para irse a quien sabe dónde?! ¡¿Y por qué mierda no me dijo que su puto cumpleaños es en unos putos días para tenerle un puto regalo?!- preguntaba alzando la voz con cada palabra y pasándose las manos por sus cabellos castaños

-Hey Tony, cálmate- dijo adelantándose y colocando una mano sobre su mejilla sorprendiendo a este, aunque la retiro al instante al darse cuenta- lo siento, no quise, esto... puedes ir a buscarlo a tu apartamento por si se aparece por allí, y yo iré a ver ... ir a buscarlo por los lugares que suele frecuentar

Tony asintió, era una buena idea, tomando su bolso y sacando las llaves de su auto salió corriendo a los estacionamientos.

-¡Avísame si lo encuentras!- escuchó el gritó de Steve a la distancia, a lo que asintió

(...)

Tony corrió apresurado a su departamento luego de bajarse de su deportivo, viendo hacia todas partes si divisaba a cierto alfa idiota, hasta que sintió su olor, se apresuró hacia el ascensor, marcando el último piso, cuando este ya llegó al destino y las puertas se abrieron, se bajó apresurado, encontrándose al instante una silueta sentada, casi recostada en el piso, con la espalda y la nuca apoyadas en su puerta.

Distinguió el rostro de Bucky, sus ojos estaban cerrados, al parecer se había quedado dormido, y llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior usó en la cena. Caminó hasta el rápidamente y se inclinó, tomando su rostro con sus manos.

-Buckaro, amor, despierta- habló con suavidad, quitando el cabello largo de su rostro cuando este parpadeó comenzando a abrir los ojos

Se quedó un minuto viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos azules, cuando reconoció el rostro y olor de su omega lo tomó de las caderas y lo sentó sobre su regazo sorprendiendo a este, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura con posesividad y besó la frente de Tony.

-¿Cómo estas kotenok? Te extrañe mucho

-Buckaro ¿Qué haces durmiendo en la puerta de mi departamento?- cuestionó separándose un poco para verle a los ojos, este guardó silencio un rato limitándose a acariciar sus caderas hasta que finalmente habló

-Es que no quería estar en mi casa, de hecho no quería estar en ningún lado, quería estar solo contigo

-Por favor dime que no estuviste toda la noche durmiendo en las escaleras como un vagabundo- pidió dejando hacer su frente sobre el hombro del otro, pasando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello

-No ¿Bromeas? No soy tan idiota para dormir en escaleras, son duras e incómodas, dormí en el techo, pero tampoco creas que es muy cómodo hace frío, y hay gatos, no como tu gatito, estos gatos son crueles, uno me arañó en ¡Auch! Gatito enserio tienes que dejar de golpearme, estoy empezando a pensar que te va el sadomasoquismo

-¡¿Tienes idea lo preocupado que estuve cuando Steve me dijo que no dormiste anoche en su casa, pensé que quizás estarías muerto en una esquina o flotando en el mar, o viendo la película de los Power Rangers?! ¡Tienes que dejar de preocuparme o a la próxima vez te juro que te-

Fue interrumpió cuando el otro le besó.

-Amo cuando te pones todo histérico, eres como un gatito arañando cuando le molestan, pero tu eres un buen gatito, los otros son crueles, y me gusta cuando arañas, en especial mi espalda, estando debajo de mi, en la cama...

-James- gruñó frunciendo el ceño- vamos a entrar- iba a levantarse pero el otro le volvió a jalar dejándolo sentado sobre sus piernas nuevamente

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?- se quejó abrazándolo y besando su cuello con cariño

-Porque adentro hay comida, ducha y una cama para dormir

-¿Tiene que ser usada para dormir?

-Sí James, estas muerto de sueño, andando

Una vez entraron al departamento, Tony fue a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer- como un sándwich ya que él no sabía cómo hacer otras cosas de cocina para ser sincero, no podría envenenar un sándwich pensaba- a la vez que el otro iba a darse una ducha al baño, por suerte tenía ropa que le quedaría bien al otro.

Dejó un vaso de leche en una bandeja y luego el plato con el sándwich, caminó hasta donde estaba su habitación, depositando todo en una mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama esperando a que el otro saliera de la ducha para que comiera algo.

Bucky salió de la ducha con una toalla sobre los hombros, en cabello húmedo, goteando, y solo con unos pantalones de pijama que él le prestó y que le quedaban algo grandes, supuso que por ello a James le quedaban bien. Tony se mordió el labio al ver a su alfa tan sexy, este último notó la mirada de su omega y le sonrió traviesamente al ver un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas cuando fue descubierto observándole.

-Te hice un sándwich para que comieras...- comenzó a decir mientras el otro se acercaba con un paso depredador a él y le besó, empujándolo, obligándolo a recostarse en la cama bajo él, James le besó la mejilla para luego ir bajando por su cuello- James ah... Buckaro, necesitas comer algo, y dormir, no estás bien

-Estoy perfecto, y te comeré a ti, mi gatito- gruñó mordiendo su cuello, complacido cuando dejó una marca en este, le volteó dejándole boca abajo sobre la cama, ahora mordisqueando su oreja- te comeré completito- apretó una de sus nalgas con fuerza

-No es lo que ¡Ah! Me refiero- sintió como el otro pasaba ahora sus manos bajo su camiseta, yendo directamente a acariciar sus sensibles pezones- James... uhm, Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto? Espera, Buckaro si comes lo que te preparé y duermes unas horas te... ¡ah! prometo que podemos hacer luego lo tú que quieras

-Dime que eres mío- gruñó sobre su oreja, una de sus manos bajando por el abdomen de Tony hasta su pantalón mientras la otra seguía acariciando uno de sus pezones

-¡Sabes que lo soy!- gimió cuando sintió que tocaba su miembro sobre el pantalón, apretándolo

-Dilo- ordenó lamiendo su cuello- todo mío, solo mío

-Joder James, lo soy, tuyo, todo tuyo, por favor, solo quiero que comas algo y descanses, lo necesitas, hazlo por mi Buckaro- suplicó hundiendo su rostro en las sabanas

-Kotenok- habló esta vez con una voz completamente diferente, no sonaba nada al tono que usó hace unos segundos, ahora su voz era suave, nada demandante tampoco exigente y sus manos salieron de debajo de su camiseta y dejaron de tocar su entrepierna, yendo únicamente a su cadera, obligándolo a levantarse de la posición que él mismo impuso- Kotenok- repitió, y Tony le miró curioso, sentándose a su lado- Te amo- dijo con seguridad, juntando sus frentes- te amo tanto, no quiero que... te vayas

-Te dije que no lo haría, Buckaro- habló tomando su rostro entre sus manos- no lo haré porque yo también te amo, sabes que lo hago, lo que sea que te haga sentir inseguro ahora, como si deberías probar que me quedaré a tu lado o que te pertenezco, déjalo, solo necesitas confiar en mi palabra, porque nada cambiara lo que siento, estoy aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte- repitió las palabras que este le dijo ese día en la biblioteca, el mismo día del partido, el mismo día que se unieron

-Volvió- susurró con una mirada herida que al omega le rompió el corazón- ella volvió

-Lo sé, Steve me lo dijo, él estaba muy preocupado por ti, y hablando de eso deberías mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que estas bien

Bucky asintió, no quería que Steve llamara a la policía para reportar a una persona desaparecida y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, se separó de su Antoshka y sacó su celular del bolsillo, no tardó mucho en mandar un mensaje, recibiendo como quince de respuestas de alivio e insultos por parte de su rubio amigo.

Al ver el sándwich ahí, su boca se hizo agua y lo alcanzó rápidamente, no sabía que tenía tanta hambre hasta que dio el primer bocado.

-Dios, es el peor sándwich que he probado- comentó con una sonrisa amplia, dando otro gran bocado

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Tony sintiendo su cara comenzando a enrojecer- ¡Eso no es cierto, no esta tan malo! ¡Si no te gusta deja de comerlo!

-Tengo tanta hambre que no me importa lo malo que esta, además tú lo hiciste- dijo pellizcándole la mejilla colorada- lo hiciste para mí, asique me lo comeré y después a ti

-Bueno no todos podemos hacer sándwiches tan buenos como los tuyos- refunfuñó con un pequeño puchero- no voy a prepararte nada más si sigues diciendo que está malo

-¿A nuestros también hijos los alimentaras con sándwiches tóxicos?

-¡Cállate, Barnes!- gritó golpeándole el hombro- además para eso te tengo a ti, tú serás quien se quede en casa cuidando a los niños mientras yo voy a trabajar

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó divertido dando otro mordisco a su sándwich, terminándoselo, junto al vaso de leche que estaba a su lado

-Sí, enserio y ahora que ya comiste es hora de dormir

-Claro, si- asintió tomando la muñeca de Tony, jalándolo a su pecho y pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, los recostó a ambos

-James...

-Shh, gatito querías que durmiera, y solo puedo dormir cuando tu estas entre mis brazos-Tony giró sus ojos- ella quiere que la acompañe a cenar mañana

Esa declaración le sorprendió.

-¿Tu madre quiere cenar contigo?

-Dijo que quería hablar- dijo con burla

-Bueno... quizás ella quiere arreglar las cosas- dijo el omega queriendo sonar esperanzador

-¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Después de cuatro años de no saber absolutamente nada de ella? Gatito, cuando ella me dejó, yo no tenía nada, no tenía familia, no tenía dinero, no tenía esperanza, estaban a punto de echarme a la calle los arrendatarios del departamento en el que solía vivir, pero entonces conocí a Steve, defendiéndolo en una estúpida pelea callejera, nos hicimos inseparables ¿sabes? Su mamá me dio un techo donde vivir y no pasar frio, él es mi familia, es mi hermano, al igual que Sara, la madre de Steve, Sam es mi familia, y tu mi pequeño gatito también lo eres, pero ella, ella es solo una mujer que desde que nací quiso usarme y a mi padre, y eso me duele más que a que estuviese muerta porque significa que me dejó porque quiso, no porque no tuvo opción, no sé porque esta vez iba a ser diferente

-Sé que es repentino, y también sé que la gente no cambia de un día para otro, sin embargo ella tuvo tiempo para cambiar y madurar, y si no e así, de todas formas nunca tendrás que estar solo de nuevo Buckaro, porque ahora tienes a personas que sabes que te aman y se preocupan por ti- se separó un poco de su pecho para luego besarle la frente- te acompañaré a cenar si tú quieres

-Sí, sí quiero, por supuesto que quiero- susurró antes de apretar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura más fuerte y a continuación caer en brazos de Morfeo

(...)

-Anthony Edward Stark, favor de reportase a la oficina del director Fury, repito, Anthony Edward Stark favor de reportarse a la oficina del director Fury

Tony alzó una ceja ante ese llamado que sabía nunca era bueno, ya que normalmente Fury lo hacía para regañarlo cuando hacia alguna de sus bromas a profesores o alumnos. Aun así estaba bastante seguro, casi por completo que no había hecho nada esos últimos días, ¿O sí?

Cuando notó que su compañero Brucie le miraba alzando una de las cejas divertido, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a esos llamados.

-No he hecho nada si es lo que vas a preguntarme

Fue su respuesta antes de levantarse de su mesa en el salón de profesores y saliendo de este, por suerte la oficina de director estaba a medio pasillo, no tenía que subir escaleras ni nada, lo que era algo estúpido porque no le costaba nada a Fury o a su buen asistente el profesor Coulson ir a buscarle personalmente.

Al llegar, como hacia siempre, no se molestó en tocar la puerta, y ya listo para el milésimo regaño de Nick por ello, entró. Se quedó de piedra al encontrarse a James, su James, su Buckaro, ahí sentado, parecía nervioso, eso era extraño.

Luego de que su alfa se quedara a dormir en su departamento la noche anterior, se habían despedido en la puerta del instituto, James se bajó del auto deportivo naranja de Tony y fue primero a la escuela para que nadie sospechara, y no se comentara algo por si los veían llegar juntos.

Claro, se quiso dar un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por no haberlo pensado antes, Nick Fury tenía ojos hasta en las axilas de los mamuts, y no iba tener alguno en una cuadra de distancia de la escuela, bien, de todas formas era escalofriante.

¿Acaso había algo que no supiera ya?

-Nick, señor Barnes- saludó entrando a la oficina ¿Era irónico que mostrara o fingiera respeto por su alumno y alfa por quien gritaba el nombre por las noches y no por su jefe?

-Está bien, Stark- dijo Fury en un tono irritado- puedes dejar de pretender que solo hablas con un alumno sabes que yo sé que no es así- hizo una pausa dando un sorbo a su taza de café, y a Tony se le antojó por un segundo tomar un trago- los he hecho venir aquí por la misma razón, hoy los he visto llegar juntos, bueno, intentando disimular que no lo hacían, por cierto son horribles actores, menos mal no se dedican a la actuación, déjenme decirles que no tendrían para comer, pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, creo que me estoy haciendo viejo

-Para que molestarme en negar algo que usted afirma, no hay que llevarle la contraria a los mayores- dijo divertido Tony, pero Fury le ignoró

-Como sea, se encuentran aquí porque necesitaba pedirles a ambos que por favor, sean más disimulados con respecto a 'ya saben qué' y Stark, como sé que trabajaras solo hasta fin de año en esta escuela como profesor y como también es el último año de Barnes aquí como alumno, voy a mantener fuera de los oídos del consejo de alumnos y apoderados sobre su "relación"- hizo una pequeña pausa, frotándose en un gesto que evidenciaba su agotamiento

Por un segundo a Tony se le hizo la idea de que no era esta la primera vez que Fury trataba con una situación similar. Espera ¿No lo era? No le extrañaría, ya que este estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en su escuela, si, de absolutamente todo, quizás sabía sobre Barton y ese alumno de cabello teñido de blanco que se llamaba Pietro, o de su tierno amigo y compañero Bruce Banner y la alumna Romanoff, bien si a él no le pasaba desapercibido eso, pues menos a Nick Fury.

-Pero- siguió hablando- lo que si les pediré a ambos es que sean sumamente discretos, que nadie, nadie, ni siquiera una mosca note que se andan besuqueando por la biblioteca o que andan buscando serpientes en escursiones amorosas, tampoco que se tomen de la mano en público o que anden derrochando amor, o miradas subidas de tono o muy largas, de hecho preferiría que ni siquiera respiren el mismo aire que el otro

-Eso es un tanto excesivo ¿No crees, Fury?

-No, no creo Stark - respondió sonriendo de forma mal simulada y comprensiva- no cuando mi trabajo está en juego, y tu carrera, y buena reputación

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- inquirió el omega, rodando sus ojos con notable irritación

-Hasta que Barnes se gradúe

-Oh espere, un segundo- le detuvo Bucky que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, levantando inconscientemente la mano, como su pidiera permiso sin pedirlo para interrumpir la conversación- ¿Está hablando de la graduación para la que faltan como cinco meses?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, señor Barnes?

James hizo una mueca con sus labios, lanzando una mirada a su Kotenok, él entendía eso de mantenerse fuera del ojo público ya que estaba en juego su carrera, pero vamos, hasta el momento no habían hecho algo para ponerse en evidencia ¿O sí? Quizás lo de la marca no fue algo muy discreto ya que su Tony llegaba todos los días con un olor a un alfa que esperaba la gente aún no reconociera como el suyo, aun, ya que cuando se graduara esperaba que todos lo tuvieran más que claro.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos de posesividad y repasó a Tony de pies a cabeza, demorándose más de lo debido en examinar su trasero, bien, si dudaba poder controlarse demasiado teniendo semejante obra de arte a su vista, pero ¿Qué alfa con vista y sentidos en un buen estado y en su sano juicio tendría tanta fuerza de voluntad de no lanzarse encima sobre ese omega tan precioso?

-Fury- habló Tony nuevamente, con su muy típico tono de burla- nos estas diciendo esto como si no tuviéramos una pisca de auto control ¿Qué somos? ¿Unos hormonados adolescentes buscando el primer rincón oscuro para toquetearnos? Por favor, somos más civilizados que eso

-¿Stark, te das cuenta de que estas diciendo todo esto mientras tu muy civilizado alfa te mira la retaguardia?

Tony abrió los ojos como platos volteándose abruptamente a donde Bucky pareció reaccionar y mirar en otra dirección sin embargo eso no salvó de recibir un pequeño golpe en la nuca de parte de su indignado omega.

-Yo...- Bucky carraspeó, frunciendo el ceño, lanzando a ambos una mirada de disculpa antes de ponerse de pie- Esta bien, si usted dice que mantenernos alejados en la escuela es lo recomendable, entonces eso haremos, puede confiar en nuestra palabra

(...)

-Dios, si-gimió Tony cuando fue levantado por sus piernas, enredándose estas en las caderas de James y sus brazos al rededor del cuello de este

Bien, bien, sí, James sabía que se dijo a sí mismo, a Fury y a Tony que se controlaría por el "bien común" pero vamos no podía evitar tentarse cada vez que tenía a su gatito presente, y en especial cuando el muy degenerado de Strange estaba por ahí repasando lo que era suyo con sus sucios y pervertidos ojos. ¿Acaso a este no le llegó el memo de que Anthony Edward Stark ya tenía una pareja, de que ya tenía un alfa?

Y no, eso no era todo, claro que no, sino que para colmo tenía que pasar sus brazos por las caderas de su gatito con sus depravadas manos y acercarse de más a él, porque no era necesario que le respirara sobre el oído cuando este estaba decidiéndose entre que donas llevarse para almorzar, quería golpearlo, a pesar de conseguirse detenciones en resto del año por golpear un maestro.

Y si él no le hubiese pedido a Natasha que fuese a preguntarle algo a Strange- cualquier cosa relacionada con química que era la materia que él enseñaba- estaba seguro de que este hubiese "accidentalmente" tocado uno de esos lindos glúteos de su omega, y él iba sacarse los ojos antes de ver algo así, teniendo su cuchara a mano para realizar la acción, por si las moscas.

Y hablando de esos lindos glúteos... Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sus manos se posaron sobre ellos y los apretó fuerte, escuchando un gemido en su oído que hizo que su erección endureciera aun más si era posible.

-Bebé, recuerda que Fury...- comenzó a decir Bucky intentando recobrar algo del aire que le faltaba

-A la mierda Fury- exclamó Tony pegando nuevamente sus labios, antes de volver a alejarlos, lo bueno es que él era la figura de autoridad y quien debía poner límites, pero las manos de su Buckaro en sus nalgas se sentían tan bien- sabes que es un exagerado, y un dramático todos están en clases y tenemos un cortito tiempo para...

-¡OH POR DIOS!- exclamó Bruce Banner saliendo rápidamente de ahí

Al abrir la puerta de su laboratorio esperaba encontrarse el lugar vació y ciertamente no ver a su compañero de trabajo y hermano de ciencias en una posición -y también acción- muy comprometedora con un alumno, con el alfa James Barnes.

Claro que sabía que estaban juntos, Tony se lo comentó, muchas veces, y él lo aceptaba, ya que él se encontraba en una situación parecida con Romanoff, aunque lo que no aceptaba o se esperaba era encontrárselos amorosos en su laboratorio.

James y Tony que se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la exclamación de Bruce, se miraron y el omega desenredó sus piernas de las caderas del alfa y se apoyó sobre sus pies.

-Creo que...- comenzó Bucky a hablar dubitativo, sin voltear a ver la puerta por donde salió Banner

-¿Deberíamos esperar a llegar a casa?

Bucky alzó una ceja.

-Bueno en realidad, iba decir que fuéramos a la biblioteca, que está más solitaria...

-James...- dijo Tony en un tono de regaño

-Está bien, lo siento, tienes toda la razón- suspiró algo resignado- esperemos a ir a casa, además aun mañana hay un puto examen y hoy en la noche es la cena con la muy "amorosa" de mi madre

Tony iba abrir la boca para decirle que se olvidaba que venía también su cumpleaños, o era probable que no lo olvidara y lo pasara por alto con tal descaro sin mencionarle algo a Tony, pero de todas formas a él si le importaba porque era el día en que nació su Buckaro, y ese día significaba mucho para él. Era un día que había que celebrar, aunque sea una celebración pequeña, de los amigos más cercanos, por el momento fingiría que le daba en el gusto.

Pensó que era mejor no decirle lo que planeaba, el hecho de que podría hacer una pequeña fiesta o reunión, porque si a Bucky no le gustaba ese día sabía que se iba negar, mejor si no le decía.

-Entonces Buckaro- dijo antes de besarlo- nos veremos hoy para estudiar y luego iremos a la cena que espero no salga mal ¿Está bien?

-Está perfecto- respondió antes de darle un pequeño beso- te amo Kotenok

-Yo también te amo Buckaro- dijo por último antes de salir del salón del laboratorio

James suspiró, si, enserio que debería controlarse a partir de ahora.

(...)

(...)

-Buck- le regañó Steve, con sus cejas fruncidas en reproche luego de que su mejor amigo le contara lo ocurrido en el laboratorio- le meterás en problemas si sigues acarreándolo a ese tipo de situaciones, toda la clase notó tu ausencia, o bueno, no toda, pero muchos, y no ni quiero pensar en los que notaron que Tony no estaba

-No puede culparme- gruñó alzándose de hombros- si fueses tú en mi lugar hubieses hecho lo mismo al ver como Strange le toqueteaba ¿Con que derecho hace eso?

-Con el derecho- comenzó a hablar Loki llegando a sentarse junto a ellos en las gradas, era el cambio de hora por lo que tenían quince minutos de receso antes de la próxima clase- de que ambos son profesores, ambos son mayores de edad, y no es ilegal en su situación como lo es en la tuya

-Loki, no ayudas- le regañó Thor dejándose caer en las gradas también, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermanastro y dando un mordisco a la manzana que tenía en su mano

Steve golpeó con su codo a Bucky con disimulo, indicándole que Natasha estaba caminando en la dirección de ellos con paso firme, Bucky se iba a levantar y correr a quien sabe dónde pero la pelirroja llegó antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerse de pie, y le dio un fuerte y sonoro golpe en la nuca que hizo que algunas cabezas de la cancha se giraran en su dirección para ver que sucedía.

-¡Traumaron a mi pobre Bruce, tú y tu omega!-exclamó Natasha mirándolo con ira- ¡¿Tenían que ir a manosearse al laboratorio, de los millones de lugares de esta escuela donde pueden hacerlo?!

Bucky se sobó la nuca, con una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, pero no es como si él fuese un alma inocente tampoco, ya está grande como para descubrir que existe algo llamado pasión, tú se la muestras varias veces al día, por no decir de que te has ido con él millones de veces al laboratorio, y se meten mano e incluso yo diría que hacen más, no sé porque ahora te enojas conmigo de que aproveché ese lugar aislado

-Estoy de acuerdo con el tonto este, Nat, lo siento por ti- esta vez lo dijo Sam que llegaba a ellos luego de escuchar un pedazo de conversación, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja- pero yo los he descubierto un par de veces a ti y a Banner, no es algo que se lo deseo a alguien de mente sana

-Exacto- exclamó Bucky apuntando con su dedo a Sam, dándole la razón- Tú también lo haces Natasha. No deberías golpearme por algo que tu también haces con Banner, también te molesta que Strange hable de muy cerca con él

-Baja la voz, idiota-le advirtió Loki cuando notó a un grupo de estudiantes pasar cerca de ahí- no querrán que se entere toda la escuela sobre esas cosas

-Sí, sí, tienes razón- Bucky asintió, moviendo su mano, y restando importancia al asunto, para luego levantarse de las gradas y comenzar a bajarlas- si me disculpan no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo aquí con ustedes, quedé con mi tierno omega de estudiar en casa... en- miró si reloj- unos quince minutos

-Pero aún falta una clase, no deberías faltar a...- comenzó a decir Steve

-Nos vemos en la noche- interrumpió a su rubio amigo, ignorándolo- espero que lleguen tarde a casa- les guiñó un ojo a Sam y Steve- si saben a lo que me refiero- fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse corriendo con su mochila al hombro

-Chicos- habló Nat al resto de los que quedaron en las gradas cuando vio a James desaparecer- tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas que nos pidió Stark, ya saben, para la pequeña sorpresa de Barnes el Jueves

-Lo sé- asintió Steve- pero es mejor su van el Jueves luego de clases, yo lo distraeré llevándolo, al parque o donde sea, mientras ustedes planean eso y decoran la casa

-Amo las fiestas sorpresa- dijo Thor, felizmente, alzando sus brazos

-Solo sean precavidos, Bucky no puede saber nada- les advirtió el rubio, mirando fijamente a Thor, ya que este último no tenía mucha fama por guardar secretos

-Tranquilo, amigo Steve, soy una tumba

(...)  
-Buckaro, tienes tarea- protestó Tony cuando su cuello estaba siendo víctima de una sesión de besos sobre la cama- y también tienes un examen gigante que dar mañana

No les había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a la casa de James, ya que quedaba cerca de la escuela, sin embargo se suponía debían llegar a estudiar, y Tony se lo repitió como unas quinientas veces, y cuando llevaban ya un par de horas de estudio el alfa no aguantó más- con el mucho autocontrol que poseía, nótese el sarcasmo- y tumbó al omega sobre la cama, así fue como terminaron en esa posición.

-Shhh- le silenció con un gruñido- mi gatito, tú eres mi única tarea, y ahora mismo estoy estudiando tu cuerpo, nunca se sabe las preguntas que se harán en un examen

-No... no es cierto, yo mandé dos páginas de tarea específicamente para mañana, y no te voy a preguntar sobre mi propio cuerpo- intentó por todos los medios sonar más estricto, y falló, en especial cuando sus manos fueron juntadas por las muñeca, y una mano más grande las sostenía sobre su cabeza para impedirle empujarlo cuando tuvo la intención de hacerlo

-Haga una excepción, profesor Kotenok, prometo que valdrá la pena esta vez- susurró besando el cuello de Tony, acariciando con su mano libre el cuerpo bajo el suyo

-Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero no tendré ningún favoritismo

-¿Ni con su alfa?- pasó su mano bajó la camiseta de Tony, subiendo y subiendo, hasta llenar hacia sus pezones sensibles, pellizcando un poco con sus dedos, luego comenzó a bajar su rostro hasta atrapar uno de estos entre sus labios, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, para luego ir por el otro, disfrutando del sabor de su piel

-Ah ¡N...no! Buckaro, tienes que ganarte esa beca a Columbia. Por favor

Suspiró resignado, apoyando su frente contra el pecho de su Antoshka y deteniendo su tarea, sabiendo que este tenía razón, debía aprobar si o si, si quería ganarse la tonta beca. Aun que llevaban una hora y media estudiando, necesitaban un receso ¿no?

-Bien- dice, soltando sus manos, quitándose de encima de Tony

-¡Y no me mires así! ¡No necesitarías la beca si me dejaras a mi pagarte la universidad, o al menos darte un pequeño préstamo!

-No permitiré eso- le cortó con una mueca de desaprobación- sabes que es un total abuso dejarte hacer eso, y no me aprovecharé de ti, no quiero tu dinero, gatito, tú eres todo lo que necesito, te lo he dicho una y mil veces

Tony giró sus ojos y se levantó de la cama, buscando el cuaderno que cayó al suelo cuando su alfa se le había lanzado encima a devorárselo mientras le explicaba algo, dio un respingo cuando este le dio una nalgada al agacharse a recogerlo.

-¡Hey!- le miró con reproche- eso me dolió

-Oh bebé te dolerá el trasero muchísimo más cuando te arrepientas de dejarme con las ganas por segunda vez en el día-comentó burlón, notando con diversión las mejillas rojas de Tony, y su ceño fruncido

-¡Dios, chicos, control por favor!- se escuchó la exclamación de Sam desde la puerta, entrando junto con Natasha y Steve- no necesitaba esa información, muchas gracias por darme pesadillas- se quejó con un gesto dramático de náuseas

Bucky alzó las cejas, algo asombrado, a decir verdad ni les había escuchado llegar, y no le sorprendía que llegaran justo a interrumpir lo que de todas formas no iba a suceder ya que era como un don que tenían todos de interrumpirles, estaba pensando en comenzar a cerrar con llave cada que se quedara a solas con su omega.

Fue entonces que recordó que su madre vendría esta noche, estaba tan distraído que ni se acordó de ella.

-Ahora que me acuerdo yo tengo que ir a preparar la cena-informó levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentado anteriormente- porque como bien saben mi muy "amable" madre vendrá de visita hoy-dijo antes de besarle la mejilla a Tony y apretar con disimulo uno de sus glúteos riéndose cuando este le dio un codazo, como lo amaba

Sam le tendió uno de los controles de la Play Station a Tony para que se uniera a una partida entre Steve, Natasha y él. Alzándose de hombros el omega tomó el mando y se sentó a jugar, le hubiese ido ayudar a Bucky a cocinar, pero este se hubiese negado o burlado de lo muy poco que Tony sabía sobre cocina, preferiría ahorrarse esa parte.

Se mordió el labio, pensativo mientras la partida iniciaba, lo cierto era que a pesar de haber sido marcado por James, no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre que podría regalarle para su cumpleaños, sabía varios de sus gustos como sus series favoritas y películas, e incluso de la música que le gustaba y cual no. Sin embargo aun así necesitaba ideas para ello y sabía que los más prometedores para dárselas eran los amigos de este aquí presentes.

-Hey, estaba pensando que como el cumpleaños de James es en un par de días ya debería tener uno de los mejores regalos para darle, y lamentablemente no es así, porque el muy considerado de mi alfa no quiso decirme que era esta semana, asique... como son sus amigos y lo conocen tan bien, díganme ¿Que le puedo regalar?- preguntó al fin, hablando en un susurro por si este estaba cerca- Supongo que ustedes saben que darle- indicó mirando a Steve, que era el más cercano a él- ¿Tienen alguna idea?

-Usa lencería- bromeó Nat con una pequeña risita

-Hablo enserio- recriminó frunciendo el ceño

-Pensándolo bien, yo también hablo enserio- se alzó de hombros la chica, sentándose a su lado con esa mirada, que poseía miles de chispas de malicia, hasta satanás se estremecería al verla- Stark- puso una mano en su hombro, inclinándose hacia él- si yo fuese Bucky, me encantaría verte usar algo así ¡Steve!- llamó al rubio, ahora sentándose al lado de este, tomando su barbilla y obligándolo a mirar a Tony- ¿Te gustaría ver a Tony con algo así puesto?

Steve se sonrojó, zafándose del agarre de Nat rápidamente, evitando mirar a cualquiera de los presentes ¡Por favor! ¿Que si le gustaría?

Siendo honesto, no estaría mal.

-¡Steve!- le llamó la alfa, insistente

-No... no sé- tartamudeó rascando su nuca, bajando la mirada, no debería pensar así de la pareja de su mejor amigo, a veces odiaba a Natasha, enserio pensaba que la chica lo hacía apropósito - su... supongo que se vería lindo

-¿Lo ves?- dijo complacida mirando a Tony

-No, Natasha, no lo veo, y enserio me gustaría darle, no sé, algún regalo decente, no de ese tipo, algo que simbolice nuestra relación, algo profundo- informó con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, no era usual para él decir o hacer ese tipo de cosas, aun así, quería que significara mucho para James

Fijó su mirada en un punto fijo de la pantalla, no importándole cuando su personaje fue asesinado luego de iniciar una nueva partida, ojalá fuese bien la cena con esa mujer rara, y si ella hacía algo para herir de alguna forma a su alfa él la aniquilaría, porque nadie lastimaba a su Buckaro, él no lo merecía, él merecía ser feliz.

(...)

Bucky tragó saliva, nervioso, no era usual en él estar en ese estado, siempre era demasiado relajado, en extremo según varias personas. De una u otra forma cualquiera que estuviera en su situación se encontraría en el mismo estado de él, no ver a su madre por casi cuatro años y de la nada tenerla frente a ti, cenando, y también junto a Tony Stark, su hermoso omega.

Steve, Sam y Natasha, decidieron dejarle la casa sola para tener esa cena, y el primero les dijo que le llamaran si algo malo sucedía, si iba mal, si pasaba cualquier cosa en general, se notaba preocupado, y Tony se preguntó si fue por el estado en que estaba Bucky cuando ella- esa horrible mujer- lo abandonó.

Solo quería que su madre se largara, y mandarla al infierno cuando abrió la puerta y la vio parada allí con su vestido elegante, su cabello castaño parecido al suyo pero más claro tomado hacia atrás y un poco hacia arriba, sus ojos, fríos, al igual que sus manos y cuerpo al abrazarlo, como si se sintiese en la obligación de hacerlo, en un papel de buena madre que en realidad nunca le encajó demasiado, o nada mejor dicho. También quiso apartarla de un empujón cuando tomó la mano de Tony y besó su mejilla, como si no quisiera que ensuciaran a su gatito, como si no quisiera que alguien tan vil lo tocara, porque nadie estaba en el derecho de hacerlo, nadie le pone las manos encima, nadie que no sea él, a pesar de que haya sido para saludarlo formalmente.

James tomó algo de agua de un vaso de cristal para ayudarse a pasar saliva por su garanta, mirando a la mujer que era su madre, no confiaba en ella, sentía que en cualquier momento ella iba a abrazarle por la espalda con su frío cuerpo, sacar un cuchillo por sorpresa y clavárselo en la espalda, como hizo cuando era un niño, metafóricamente hablando claro.

Quería creer que la cosas iban a cambiar, enserio quería creer eso, tener una familia, perdón, segunda familia, porque la primera eran y siempre serían Tony, Steve, la mamá de este, Sarah, Sam y Natasha.

Al pasar de todos esos saludos, y el resto de saludo superficial, ella se sentó frente a ambos en la mesa, en un incómodo silencio, mientras Bucky servía la comida, ahora los tres sentados estaban en una extraña tensión, como si ninguno supiera como romper el silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos al sonar.

-Entonces hijo háblame de la escuela en la que estudias- indicó la madre de Bucky, Eloise, pasando una mano por su cabello, y tocando su codo un par de veces, expectante, aunque en realidad a Tony le sonó un poco a una petición forzada, obligada, en un tono artificial

Prefirió no ahondar mucho ese tema. Y se dedicó a mirarlo con una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Bueno... llevo estudiando allí unos tres años, junto a Stevie, es mi mejor amigo, ha estado ahí para mí en momentos que no tenía a nadie-Tony apretó su mano bajo la mesa, transmitiéndole paz y tranquilidad al escuchar el tono de resentimiento en la voz de su alfa- pero la escuela... la escuela es grandiosa, es espaciosa, tiene buena educación, la comida no demasiado pero eso pasa en todas las escuelas supongo, y los profesores son-

-Hablando de profesores- le interrumpió Eloise en un tono repentinamente emocionado, alisando su elegante vestido color plata y con una sonrisa de real interés- escuché que Tony aquí presente es un profesor, pero mi pregunta es ¿Qué hace aquí? Quiero decir, debe ser millonario si trabajó para Industrias Stark...

Bucky alzó una ceja, extrañado por la interrupción e interés de su madre en su pareja, frunciendo un poco el ceño volteó a verlo, esperando una respuesta de Tony.

-Me he tomado unas vacaciones muy largas, pero a la vez no, me gusta mantenerme distraído en el trabajo de ahora y planeo volver a tomar las riendas de industrias Stark en algún momento

-¡Oh!- gimió tan audiblemente la mujer, aliviada- eso es grandioso, de una y mil formas grandioso, me alegra saber que mi hijo se encontró a un tan buen partido como lo eres tu

O era imaginación de Tony o esa última frase la dijo con el mayor tono de emoción e ironía posible. Cuando percibió que la mujer comenzaba a preguntar más y más sobre industrias Stark a Tony ya le estaba colmando un poco la paciencia, en especial al notar que estaba dejando incluso a su propio hijo en segundo plano, de hecho juraba la mujer prestaba más atención a la comida que le fue servida que a Bucky, notó como su Buckaro apretaba algo los puños, hasta el punto en el que el omega vio caer una pequeña gotita de sangre.

Era suficiente.

-Mire señora Barnes- cortó el parloteo de la mujer con un tono exasperado, llevando nuevamente su mano a la de James bajo de la mesa para evitar que se siguiese haciendo daño con sus propias uñas- créame cuando le digo que en cualquier otra ocasión me hubiese encantado hablarle horas y horas sobre industrias Stark y acerca de mi vida y dinero, pero esta cena no es sobre mí, esta cena ha sido para que usted le explique a su hijo el porqué de su ausencia, porqué se fue, e intente cambiar y rectificar eso de alguna forma- Tony siempre había sido directo, y eso no iba cambiar ahora

James levantó la mirada y correspondió al apretón de manos que le daba. Agradecido.

La mujer sin embargo no pareció muy contenta con ello, teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa falsa de disculpa y la mano que llevo al hombro de su hijo para disculparse. Sus ojos querían trasmitir amor, y pareciera que enserio quería fingir transmitir eso, sin embargo no era así, Tony leía los mensajes entre líneas, leía a través de esa mujer, él tuvo una madre, vamos todo mundo reconocería la sonrisa y mirada de una madre cariñosa o arrepentida que en el fondo realmente te ama, y quiere estar ahí para ti, pero eso que veía no era una, era un horrible intento que solo hizo que en Tony naciera una desconfianza, y todas esas preguntas que le hizo su Buckaro hace un par de días volvieran ¿Por qué volver ahora? Porqué abandonarle tan fríamente, dejándole solo, sin un sustento, sin familia, sin nada y ahora aparecía y el único interés que mostraba era por su compañía, su único interés era el dinero...

El sonido de un teléfono sonando le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella levantándose de su asiento y tomando su celular, ya todos habían terminado de comer- tengo que atender esto, vuelvo enseguida

-Serviré el postre por mientras-indicó Bucky retirando los platos

La mujer le asintió despectivamente pero su alfa no pareció notarlo ya que se había ido a la cocina.

Tony le siguió.

-Creo que está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé- dijo James sacando del refrigerador una tarta de frutas y un poco de torta de mil hojas con manjar y crema que trajo Sam esa misma tarde

Tony se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, asintiendo distraídamente sin dejar de observar como sacaba unos platos pequeños del estante de la esquina.

-¿Todo bien, Kotenok?- preguntó al no recibir una respuesta de su parte- Estas inusualmente demasiado callado, es extraño en ti

-¿Confías en ella?- cuestionó de golpe jugueteando con sus manos, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de su alfa- ¿Confías que ella quiere estar ahí, arreglar las cosas y más importante aún... ser una madre?

Tomó la mano de James y la volteó, observando donde estaban unas pequeñas heridas que acababa de hacerse en la cena hace unos momentos, las llevo hasta sus labios y las besó con cuidado, no le gustaba ver a su alfa herido.

-Me gustaría creer que si- susurró antes de inclinarse y besarle la mejilla- ¿Puedes ir y preguntarle si prefiere de la torta de mil hojas o tarta de frutas?

Tony asintió y salió de la cocina. Caminó por el pasillo hasta que escuchó una voz en una de las habitaciones. Se acercó con cuidado y apoyo su oído pegándolo a la puerta entreabierta.

-Sí, sí- supuso que era la madre de Bucky que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono y él probablemente se hubiese alejado si confiase en ella, pero no era así, o si es que no hubiese escucuchado lo que decía- prometo que tendré todo tu dinero para fin de mes, si... ahora mismo estoy en algo muy importante y determinara si lo conseguiré que créeme será así, me encargaré de ello, está bien, no habrá necesidad de amenazar con la policía, no, no, ya te lo dije, sin policías, adiós- escuchó como colgaba el teléfono

Luego de que Tony escuchara esa llamada fue como si le hubiesen dado un cubetazo con agua fría, y sintió un horrible y desgarrador dolor en su corazón. Esa horrible perra estaba usando a James, y lo estaba usando para llegar a su dinero de alguna forma, sintió la ira invadirlo de pies a cabeza. Y él no permitiría que ella hiciese daño a su alfa, no más del que ya le había hecho a partir de todos esos años, algunas personas nunca cambian, y ella seguía siendo una perra interesada.

-Asique eso era- La voz la sobresaltó ya que dio un leve salto, con la espalda rígida, la mujer se volteó, mirando los ojos inexpresivos de Tony- por eso fue que volviste con tu hijo, porque necesitabas dinero

Su voz a pesar de tener un tono neutral no podría detener la ira que fluía en sus venas, sus deseos de ahorcar a esa mujer.

-Es complicado

-No- dio un paso acercándose a ella, mirándola con los dientes apretados, no parecía arrepentida, solo levemente asombrada de verlo ahí- es mucho más simple de lo que parece, te quedaste sin el dinero que te dejó tu esposo al morir, gastando todo lo de la herencia y el seguro, que estoy seguro un poco de ella es para cuando James cumpla dieciocho que eso es en dos días, solo quieres una forma de sonsacárselo

Ella solo le miraba, le miraba aún más sorprendida que antes, como si un adivino le hubiese leído la palma de la mano y hubiera acertado en todas y cada una de las palabras dichas. Repasó con sus ojos azules de arriba abajo a Tony, como si fuese a reprochar algo, pero él la detuvo, interrumpiéndola.

-¿Cuánto es?

-¿Disculpa?- inquirió ordenando su cabello largo

-¿Cuánto...- hizo una pausa apretando los puños y soltando cada palabra con asco- es lo que necesitas para alejarte de James para siempre?¿Cuánto dinero quieres para no volver a acercarte a herirlo? No me importa para lo que sea, tampoco si se lo debes a alguien y mucho menos si lo usas para pagarte un viaje con todo pagado a imbecilandia, solo dime una cantidad

Sacó su billetera, haciendo un cheque.

-¿Cincuenta mil dólares estará bien para ti?

Ella se acercó con una sonrisa amplia, feliz y cínica, cómo una serpiente antes de lanzarse hacia su presa clavándole el veneno con sus colmillos.

-Agrégale un cero más- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro, y susurrando en el oído de Tony- y te prometo que James no volverá a saber de mí, en lo que le queda de vida

Asintió en silencio, terminando de hacer el cheque, lo arrancó de su chequera luego de poner el cero final, tendiéndoselo con una clara expresión de repulsión. Ella no lo merecía, Tony estaba seguro, pero enserio no quería que hiciera daño a su alfa nuevamente. Antes de que ella lo agarrara, otra mano se le adelantó.

-No- dijo la voz de James, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, entrecerró sus ojos, pasando su mirada de Tony a la mujer- no- repitió rompiendo el cheque en la cara de ella

-¿¡Pero que mierda haces!?- gritó la mujer recogiendo desesperadamente los pedazos

-¿¡Crees que te mereces medio millón de dólares que con tanto esfuerzo le ha costado conseguir a mi omega!?- le gritó furioso, y era la segunda vez que Tony podía ver real enojo, ira, en su mirada azulada, la primera vez fue cuando lo vio darle la paliza de su vida a Rumlow- ¡No vales absolutamente nada!- inhaló y exhaló tranquilizándose, para no golpearla

Tony dio un paso adelante, tomando la mano de Bucky, percibiendo como este se calmaba con su toque.

Tony repasó a la mujer con una mirada fría, penetrante, antes de susurrar.

-¿Sabes? Es una lástima que tú, jamás sabrás lo muy buena persona que es tú hijo, y tampoco sabrás que se parece en nada a una arpía como tú, quizás se parece más a su padre...

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi esposo!

-Lo hago en un sentido positivo- sonrió con burla, mirándola, sin despegarle la vista ni un segundo, inspeccionándola de arriba abajo como ella hizo con él hace un rato- él, que supongo, era muy bueno como James, apuesto a que él se casó contigo por pena así como tú te casaste con él por interés, me hubiese encantado conocerlo, estoy seguro que no lo merecías, no merecías un buen esposo, y ahora no te mereces este buen hijo que tienes, porque no te volverás a acercar a él, no lo permitiré, no le lastimarás más de lo que ya hiciste

-¿¡Cómo te atreves...

-Si vuelves a aparecer... - la interrumpió James alzando sus cejas hablando lo más claro posible- en la vida de cualquiera de nosotros no necesitaras dinero como incentivo para mantenerte alejada para siempre, porque yo, personalmente te golpearé hasta que lo desees y no me importa que seas mujer o mi madre, ahora lárgate porque si no lo haces, yo te voy a sacar de mi casa

La mujer pareció realmente afectada por la amenaza, el único sentimiento sincero en toda la cena que Tony le vio mostrar, y alzando su barbilla, caminó hasta la salida, siendo seguida de Bucky que cuando ya notó que estaba fuera de la casa, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Bucky se quedó ahí un largo momento, mirando fijamente la puerta, apoyó su frente contra esta y cerró sus ojos, notando que su respiración no era tan pesada como debería, como si ya ella le hubiese hecho todo el daño y no pudiera hacer más.

Unos brazos le abrazaron por detrás y la frente de Tony se apoyó contra su fuerte espalda. Reconfortándolo.

-Lo siento

-Deberías- susurró, y luego de un rato en esa posición finalmente se volteó, clavando sus ojos en esos chocolates que tanto amaba- deberías sentirlo, porque no quiero que vuelvas a ofrecer tu dinero a esa perra, a nadie, a nadie que no se lo merezca, ni siquiera a alguien que se lo merezca porque o te quieren por quien eres o se van a la mierda, y ... no quiero que gastes nada en mí, ya te lo había dicho

-Yo... solo quería protegerte...

-Manteniéndola lejos- le interrumpió, inclinándose y besando su frente- lo sé y lo entiendo, no estoy molesto, pero me proteges estando abrazado conmigo, gatito, quedándote siempre conmigo ¿Lo harás?

-Sabes que sí- dijo hundiéndose en el pecho de Bucky, aspirando su aroma, y dándole fuerzas- Siempre.

(...)

-Entonces la cena no salió como lo esperabas- comentó Steve

El rubio alfa estaba caminando junto a Bucky por un parque, ya estaba atardeciendo, y aun se veían a niños jugando al escondite, y a algunos ancianos alimentar a las palomas. Para el resto del mundo era un día normal, pero para Steve, su mejor amigo cumplía años, bueno, un año más.

Le entristecía ver que este parecía un poco ido, no sabía si la visita de su madre le había desalentado o era por otra cosa. No habían hablado de eso, hasta ahora que Steve tocó el tema.

-No, pero me da igual, he estado años sin ella, no me interesa si se va para siempre, de hecho si no vuelve a aparecer sería un alivio- dijo Bucky, restando importancia al asunto

-¿Estas bien?

-Steve- habló con calma, mirándole con una mueca- estoy bien enserio, es solo que, este día, tu sabes que nunca me ha gustado mi cumpleaños, me recuerda mi padre, era con él con quien lo pasaba siempre

-Sí, me lo has contado muchas veces- asintió colocando una mano sobre su hombro

Siguieron caminando ahora por una calle, donde habían muchas tiendas y no era muy concurrida a esa hora.

Bucky se detuvo en seco, observando a través de la ventana, un objeto muy hermoso, jamás fue alguien materialista, sin embargo ese objeto le atraía, era ni más ni menos un anillo de compromiso, de oro, bordeado con unos bonitos diamantes pequeños y finalmente uno más grande que todos rodeado en oro, era masculino, algo grueso, y le encantaba, le encantaba porque se vería muy lindo en el dedo anular de Anthony Stark.

-Bucky- le llamó Steve a un lado de él, alzando una ceja al ver lo que su amigo observaba con tanto anhelo- tenemos que volver a casa

-Si solo... dame un segundo, vuelvo enseguida- dijo abriendo la puerta de la tienda

-No estás pensando en....

-No- dijo rápidamente- bueno... sí, pero aún no, no... yo... solo dame un segundo- y cerró la puerta dejando a Steve más que sorprendido, en especial cuando lo vio volver con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

(...)

Tony golpeó la mano de Sam con un globo desinflado cuando este estiró el brazo para probar la crema de la torta de cumpleaños de merengue frambuesa que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Bucky" y un corazón con unas estrellas de colores hechas de dulce alrededor de las letras.

No podía permitir que algo saliera mal ese día, ni el más mínimo detalle, estuvo toda la tarde inflando y colocándole una cinta a los globos de colores que en ese momento estaba colocando por toda la casa, luego fue a comprar la torta con un mensaje, se paseó por el centro comercial por horas buscando el regalo perfecto para James para finalmente comprar varios regalos, en los que tendría que decidirse por uno, porque Bucky le haría devolverlos alegando que eran muy costosos, sí, él conocía a su Buckaro, el único problema era que ahora tenía dos relojes, una televisión último modelo, dos reproductores de música, cuatro cajas con chocolates de distintos tipos, tres perfumes, y una licuadora porque Bucky una vez le dijo que le gustaba el jugo, después de unos segundos descartó la idea, nadie andaba por ahí regalando licuadoras en cumpleaños, y no negaría que casi le compra la tienda de jugos de la esquina ¿Hubiese sido raro? Siendo Tony Stark, fue más raro que no lo haya hecho.

Era su responsabilidad como la pareja de Buckaro hacer del día de su cumpleaños agradable, épico, y no algo aburrido y depresivo. No había hablado con él desde que se despidieron a la entrada de su casa cuando su madre- alias perra maldita- se fue, quería saber cómo estaba durante todo el día pero tuvo que fingir que no sabía que día era, y le dolía, porque estaba seguro que James estaba desanimado, por ello él quería subirle el ánimo con su cumpleaños, solo esperaba que funcionara cuando este llegase y todos gritaran "sorpresa", tenía suerte de que Steve se haya ofrecido a salir con James al parque para distraerlo por unas horas mientras ellos organizaban todo.

Alzó una ceja cuando vio a Banner besándose con Natasha en el sofá, lo bueno es que ellos vinieron a ayudarle, al igual que Thor, que solo atinaba a ver la televisión donde había un puto documental que hablaba sobre la importancia de los pingüinos, no era por ser malo con los pingüinos, enserio no tenía nada en contra de esas aves ¿Pero a quien mierda me importaban en un momento como este, cuando tenía un maldito ataque de nervios al ver a todos relajados cuando James iba llegar junto a Steve en cualquier momento?

Sam era el único que le ayudaba junto a Loki, y Carol, esa chica era muy amable y servicial gracias a Dios, incluso le recomendó que le regalara uno de los relojes, de color rojo vino, era muy ostentoso, pero estaba seguro de que le gustaría a James. Soltó una risita cuando vio como Loki golpeaba con un cojín a Thor gritándole lo inútil que era y escuchó a Carol decir "Ay, el amor de los jóvenes"

Cuando Thor dejó de hacer su "aporte" para la fiesta, y con ello se refería a cuando el documental de pingüinos terminó, se acercó disimuladamente a él o al menos lo más disimulado que podía ser alguien como Thor.

-Nos vemos en cero cinco en la habitación de Barnes

Y se fue, dejando a Tony con la interrogante de ¿Y era necesario decirlo con voz de espía ultra secreto que ocultaba secretos del gobierno y sobre la muerte de Michael Jackson?

Alzándose de hombros obedeció, y lo alcanzó cinco minutos después en el lugar acordado.

-¿Qué sucede, Thor?

-Escuché que tenías problemas con tu regalo- susurró con un tono de mafioso dándole la espalda sentado, con las luces bajas, entonces dio la vuelta sobre la silla rotatoria dramáticamente, con las manos juntas, un pedazo de papel enrollado que simulaba ser una pipa, y unos lentes de sol

-Lo cierto es que no- respondió Tony con simpleza alzándose de hombros- ya sé que darle a James

-Pues ya no tienes que temer- le interrumpió- pues yo tengo tu solución- se levantó poniéndose de pie, se quitó los lentes imitando la voz de un comercial, sacando de detrás de la televisión una bolsa de regalo, entregándosela

-¿Va explotar?

-Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro, Natasha me dijo que te lo entregara, dijo que era para animar al amigo Bucky el día de su cumpleaños

-¿Y cuándo te dijo que me lo dieras eso incluía la actitud de espía, mafioso y comercial de los noventa?

-No, eso fue todo idea mía, Nat dijo que fuera discreto, y yo también quería hacer algo dramático, Loki siempre me dice que soy muy mal actor, y me gustaría ser actor en unos meses luego de graduarme ¿Cómo lo hice?

-Pues.... no soy profesor de actuación, solo de física, sin embargo he visto peores actuaciones que la tuya en obras escolares- dijo tomando la bolsa

Thor sonrió emocionado y salió de la habitación, murmurando algo de que iba echárselo en cara a Loki, como si le hubiese hecho un cumplido.

Restándole importancia a eso abrió la bolsa de regalo, y sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras su ceño se fruncía cuando vio lo que había adentro de la bolsa, claro, como no se le ocurrió, no sabía cuál era la fascinación de Natasha con obligarlo a usar ese tipo de prendas para James, girando sus ojos lo escondió bajo la almohada que estaba de la cama de este, se la llevaría cuando acabase la fiesta.

Salió de la habitación, complacido cuando notó como todo ya estaba listo, los globos colgados, el pastel al centro de la mesa, los regalos sobre la mesita de centro, y un cartel gigante con el mismo mensaje del pastel "Feliz cumpleaños Bucky."

Su pánico regresó cuando escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la casa, y todos corrieron a esconderse silenciosamente mientras Sam apagaba la luz. Muchas preguntas rondaron por la cabeza de Tony como ¿Qué pasa si no quería una fiesta? ¿Y si en lugar de animarlo esto lo jodía aún más? ¿O solo quería estar en silencio con música triste por lo mal que salió la cena con su madre, por la decepción que se llevó?

La puerta fue abierta y todos salieron de su escondite gritando un "sorpresa" mientras se acercaban a felicitarlo, Bucky sonrió cortésmente a todos y cada uno de los saludos, recibiendo y agradeciendo también cada uno de los obsequios.

Tony fue el último en ir a saludarlo, recibiendo un profundo beso, y un gran abrazo, los ojos de su alfa aún estaban algo desmotivados pero no como hace unos segundos, como si al verlo ahí todo ello desapareciera, y eso lo complacía de cierta forma, nunca supo que podía hacer feliz a alguien con su sola presencia.

-Apuesto a que tú organizaste todo esto-susurró en el oído de Tony, aun abrazándole por la cintura

-De hecho, Steve, Sam y yo, y los demás ayudaron a ordenar todo, excepto quizás Thor, que estaba viendo documentales de pingüinos y actuando como mafioso comerciante y espía del gobierno

-No preguntaré porqué

-Mejor si no lo haces- dijo Tony con una sonrisa besándole la mejilla- hora de la fiesta

Pasadas unas horas, todos parecían estar pasando un buen rato en esa fiesta sorpresa, y para el alivio de Tony, Bucky también parecía estar pasándola bien, hablando con todos los invitados, jugaron a unos juegos de mesas como el jenga-donde Thor fue quien hizo caer la torre las tres veces-, y cartas uno- que fue cuando Sam le gritaba a Loki para que dejara de tirarle de esos más cuatro y Carol intentaba calmarlo alegando de que así se acababa la amistad-, mientras conversaban animadamente, y luego jugaron verdad o consecuencia, donde a Loki le hicieron confesar que odiaba de Thor –este contestó que sus ronquidos- luego a Natasha la hicieron llamar por teléfono a Strange y decirle que su pedido de cien pizas había llegado, todos parecían morir de risa en ese momento cuando escuchaban a este gritar histérico "¡Ni siquiera me gusta la aceituna!"

Y los juegos siguieron y siguieron, hasta que Bucky se disculpó un momento para ir a su habitación, indicándoles que siguieran jugando un momento sin él. Pero cuando ya pasado unos diez minutos no volvió Tony se preocupó y fue a verlo. Entrando en su habitación sin molestarse en tocar la puerta.

Tony se encontró a Bucky sentado en su cama, contemplando en silencio una tarjeta de cumpleaños, estaba algo doblada y también sucia. Si no fuera porque sus ojos demostraban añoranza diría que era una tarjeta ordinaria.

Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, no sabía si James quería compañía, y hubiese tomado su silencio como una invitación a retirarse si este no hubiese agarrado su mano, entrelazado sus dedos y besarle los nudillos.

-Esta tarjeta me la dio mi padre en mi último cumpleaños que pasamos juntos- murmuró el alfa contra su mano- mi madre se había ido a unas vacaciones a Miami y él se quedó conmigo porque no quería dejarme solo en ese día y como disculpa de que mi madre no estaba él me hizo la tarjeta, era el mejor padre del mundo, nunca entendí porque estaba con una mujer como ella

-Lo extrañas- no era una pregunta

-Lo extraño demasiado, así como supongo que tú a los tuyos

-Sí, no voy a negártelo, lo sobrellevé de una forma que me hizo arrepentirme unos años después, pero- sacudió la cabeza- eso ya no importa

Tony rodeó el cuello de James y lo abrazó, sentándose en su regazo y besándole la mejilla. Hubo otro silencio, esta vez más cómodo, hasta que el omega volvió a hablar.

-Lamento lo que pasó con tu madre, y decirte que ella quería arreglar las cosas, no debí darte falsas esperanzas, la verdad nunca fui muy confiado, pero me hubiese gustado verte feliz y si ella no hubiese sido esa horrible persona que es...

-No, no, eso sí que no Kotenok, no te atrevas a culparte, tu no tenías idea de lo que ella planeaba, no te sientas mal por darme algo de fe. Además yo soy feliz, soy feliz contigo, con Steve con Sam, lo soy- dijo con sinceridad tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-Aun así, ahora siento como si hubiese arruinado tu cumpleaños con esta fiesta, ni siquiera sabía si querías esta fiesta, solo quería hacerlo mejor pero parece que hice todo lo opuesto

-Todos mis cumpleaños han sido malos, gatito, de hecho normalmente me emborrachaba para olvidar este día y observaba largas horas esta tarjeta-confesó, hizo una pausa para acariciar la mano de Tony que descansaba sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo- este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido hasta ahora, porque te tengo a ti, tu eres todo mi regalo

Se echó hacia tras en la cama y se llevó a Tony consigo, sin embargo un sonido le hizo fruncir el ceño, se levantó y movió su almohada notando una bolsa de papel de regalo roja.

-¿Qué es eso?- indicó con su índice la bolsa y se acercó curioso, sacándola de ahí

A Tony casi se le cae el alma cuando lo vio tomarla.

-¡No, James, dame!- intentó agarrarla, pero fue inútil ya que el otro se alejó, levantándose de la cama, abriéndola y para su vergüenza viendo el contenido de esta

Bucky abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que había adentro, eso era... ¿Ropa interior de encaje? Alzó una ceja divertido, disimulando una pequeña risita, antes de levantar la mirada, encontrándose con un Tony totalmente abochornado, y con sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo, y estaba sin atreverse a verle a la cara.

-Gatito...

-¡No fue idea mía!- se adelantó a responder rápidamente, interrumpiendo que lo que sea que fuese que el otro iba decirle y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos- Natasha se la dio a Thor y él me la dio a mí, dijo que era para animarte en el día de tu cumpleaños pero, yo... yo no lo iba... no iba a dártela... iba a llevármela ¿¡Por qué demonios tuviste que ver lo que tenía!?

Bucky le ignoró, para a continuación meter su mano dentro de la bolsa de regalo y sacar lo que tenía, inspeccionando el contenido; unas medias que supuso debían llegar hasta los muslos, y unas bragas no muy grandes, todo de color rojo y con encaje. Luego repasó el cuerpo de su hermoso omega, tomándose unos minutos para imaginarse ese cuerpo tan masculino y perfecto envuelto en ese encaje, su trasero, joder, pensó, sería como el puto paraíso.

-¿Y qué esperas?

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo aturdido, quitando las manos de su rostro

-¿No te las pondrás para mí?- cuestionó como si fuera obvio

-¡¿Estas estúpido o te diste un golpe en la cabeza?! ¡No!

-¿Por favor?

-¡No!

-Kotenok, se supone que es para animarme- dijo curvando sus cejas en una expresión de tristeza mal simulada, cubriéndose dramáticamente el pecho con una mano- Estoy tan triste que... lo único que me animaría sería ver a mi gatito con esto puesto-cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha, tendiéndole las prendas para que las tomara

-¡No me voy a poner eso solo porque estas fingiendo estar triste! ¡Eres un pésimo actor! ¡Hasta Thor es mejor que tú!-exclamó indignado- Además, cariño- se cruzó de brazos, alzando su barbilla con soberbia- tus amigos están afuera, no vamos a hacer nada mientras estén ellos ahí, y tenemos que volver a la fiesta a cantarle al cumpleañero, que, cabe la coincidencia eres tu

-Voy a tener millones de cumpleaños más en los que pueden cantarme, pero a ti....

-¡Esta bien!- gritó quitándole las prendas y la bolsa de regalo, metiéndolas en esta última- me las pondré James, pero no ahora, quizás cuando nos casemos en unos años- eso último lo susurró- será otro día y lo haré solo si vuelves allá y eres feliz con todos nuestros amigos

-Pero soy más feliz aquí contigo

-Bien, entonces seamos felices todos con nuestros amigos, andando

Le tomó de la mano, antes de arrojar la bolsa a la cama de este, para luego guiarlo a la salida de la habitación, a la sala, donde estaban todos los demás.

Bucky observó, ahora más animado a todos los presentes en la sala, agradeció que Tony haya invitado a Peggy para esa pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que a Steve se lo veía más motivado y feliz hablando con la omega castaña, lucía más relajado, lo cual le hacía sentir una gran cantidad de alivio porque estaba cansado de ver a su amigo triste por su culpa, quería que fuese feliz de una buena vez.

Luego sus ojos de dirigieron a donde estaba Nat, sentada cerca del profesor Banner y tomando la mano de este último compartiendo de vez en cuando uno que otro beso, sin la necesidad de pretender apenas conocerse porque estaban entre amigos y en confianza. Por otro lado en la pequeña fiesta- reunión también se encontraba Thor, que tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki, estaban sentados frente a Nat, Bruce, Carol y Sam, hablando entre ellos, la chica pelirroja al verlos le guiñó un ojo a Bucky, y este le respondió alzando un pulgar, agradeciéndole inmensa y silenciosamente el regalo que había hecho, sin duda el mejor del mundo que haría usar a su pareja luego.

Tony alzó una ceja y le dio un codazo, entendiendo el porqué de ese mensaje silencioso de James a Nat. Le hubiese gustado invitar también a Pepper y Rhodes, pero ese día ellos tuvieron que volver a Nueva York por problemas de la empresa a cubrirlo, como sea, esperaba que todo estuviera bien por allá, porque donde él estaba, no podía ser más perfecto. Parecían una familia gigantesca, parecían una manada, y eso era algo tan bueno, tan puro, que le llenaba. Quería dejarle en claro a James que no necesitaba y jamás necesitó a la inútil de su "madre" porque él tenía personas que lo querían y se preocupaban por él, personas que lo amaban a pesar de todo, personas que estarían con él hasta el final de sus días.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído esta historia.


End file.
